A Nightmarish Halloween
by PickleInACup
Summary: Gregor Skellington is having doubts about his first night out trickortreating. Will Edgar help him get over his insicurities or make things ten times worse? Please r
1. Chapter 1

A Nightmarish Halloween

Chapter 1: Six Years Later...

Description: Gregor Mark Skellington, Jack and Sally's youngest son is having second thoughts about his first night out trick-or-treating. Will Edgar help his little brother get over his insecurities or just make things ten times worse? Will the offspring of the infamous Boogie's Boys successfully carry their parent's torches? And what has become of Jack and Sally's marriage since they moved into the cemetery? All of these questions lead up one nightmarish Halloween...Um...rated T until further notice.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas. I would like to because it RULES, but I don't. Anyways, I own several fancharacters and two fanfics (that you might want to read in order for this fic to make any sense).

A/n: Gregor, Jack and Sally's youngest child does not age physically until his 12th birthday (I can copout my way through pretty much any plotline). His bizarre aging process will make sense later on.

There was one day left until Halloween and the minutes were ticking away fast. The citizens of Halloween town frantically tried to prepare themselves for the big night. Meanwhile, Edgar stood in front of his bedroom mirror, reciting the speech he had written for tomorrow's town meeting.

Gregor, now six and officially old enough to trick-or-treat, sat on Edgar's bed and absently listened to his older brother's recitation. He picked away at his guitar and played 'YYZ' as best he could. It had taken him months to memorize the chords. Edgar didn't care if Gregor wasn't listening (he couldn't blame him in the least), he was glad to have some music playing to help him concentrate.

"-for a most promising evening..." Edgar trailed off, lost in his own reflection. He still hadn't gotten dressed after his morning bath. He looked into the mirror closely. "Aw shit, I think I'm getting thicker."

Gregor stopped playing and looked up. "Hu?"

Edgar cleaned his eye socket out with the towel. "Do I look thicker to you?"

"I don't know" He replied, tilting his head in confusion.

"I think it's my chest. My ribs are definitely thicker."

Gregor looked away, disgusted. "I really don't want to see you naked, Ed."

"Shut up! You've looked at naked skeletons in grandpa's anatomy books before! Besides, I didn't ask you to touch me or anything! Jeezy freaking creezy, Gregor! Take your mind out of the gutter, you sick-o!"

Gregor looked as if his head hurt from confusion. Edgar was always teasing him like that. He would always twist his words into something vile (most of the time, Gregor didn't know what Edgar meant. He only knew it meant something bad).

"I-I didn't put my mind in a gutter..."

Edgar smirked at him. "Sure you didn't." Edgar turned to reach inside his closet and grabbed a new black suit with thin red pinstripes (inverted from his old suit) off the hanger. He dressed quickly, accidentally putting his head in the armhole.

Gregor laughed as he struggled. "You dork!"

Edgar stuck his tongue out at him after successfully pulling his skull through the right hole. He took a moment to straighten his rat brooch tie. He inspected his reflection, frowning, as he often did when regarding himself in the mirror. He hadn't changed much these past six years. He reached six-foot six, only two inches shorter than Jack. His skeleton was indeed thickening, but he had fully matured into a full grown skeleton and set change was expected. His hair had grown only a little past shoulder length.

"Well, what do you think? I finally caved in and had mom sew me a mostly black one." He frowned. "You know, don't tell anyone I said this, because I'd get my ass kicked from here to St. Patrick's Day, but I'm...not all that fond of black." He shook his head. "I mean, on band shirts, black's a necessity, it's only the metal way to wear black, but so much of this town is painted black I-I just want to see something brighter once in a while, you know?"

Gregor didn't respond at first. Edgar always talks so much, so fast, it took Gregor a long time to process everything. Finally he spoke. "I like the leaves. The leaves have nice colors."

Edgar nodded. A crisp autumn breeze with colorful autumn leaves dancing through it always put him in the Halloween spirit. "What are planning to do when you trick-or-treat?"

"Um...to trick-or-treat, I guess."

Edgar spun around. "Wrong!" He said with a wink. "I'm personally showing you the ropes. Be prepared to meet me in the human cemetery an hour after everyone departs for the real world."

Gregor's large slate eyes remained wide open. "O...kay."

"And don't tell mom and dad. They'll think I'm up to something" Edgar added before continuing to spruce in the mirror.

Gregor picked his guitar up, but was hesitant to start playing again. He wished he could just stay home. He didn't feel like humiliating himself. Halloween is for those who scare, and Gregor was just not scary. His voice was too mild to scream, his face was too doll-like to be intimidating and on top of that, both Jack and Edgar would be on the prowl tomorrow. Nothing he could do would compare with what they cook up.

Gregor's friends, or as far as he was concerned, his cousins, didn't help either. Halberd (Barrel's son), Caliber (Shock's son) and Alia Phoenix (Lock's Daughter: see other fics for details) were masters of mischief. They tried their damnedest to get Gregor to tag along in their pranks, but he never seemed to catch on. The only common ground they shared was their love for metal.

Edgar decided to put his new suit away and threw on his old one. While digging in his closet for his jacket, he noticed something missing. "Hey! Where the fuck's my Motorhead shirt?" (He was just able to listen to 'Ace of Spades' again after his run-in with Noogie Boogie). His face contorted into an accusing scowl and he looked towards Gregor. "What did you do with it?"

"Nothing"

Edgar stomped over to him and leered over the bed with his arms folded across his chest. "Take off your jacket." He ordered.

"But I don't have it."

"DO IT!"

Gregor unbuttoned his black jacket, revealing his candy corn stripped shirt. "See?" He said with a sneer.

"Take off that shirt too."

Gregor froze. He was caught now. In a moment of panic, he rolled off the side of the bed and ran out the door. Edgar tried to tackle him, but wound up sliding across the bed and onto the floor. He quickly jumped to his feet and chased after Gregor down the spiral staircase. "Get back here, you little fucker!"

Gregor ignored him and sprinted out the front door, down the steps and into Town Square. Edgar nearly caught him by the fountain, but Ethan and Kytuk blocked his way while carrying the new guillotine (the old one's blade was too rusty and kept getting stuck, so Edgar ordered a new one be installed). He bumped into Ethan, knocking him over and sending the guillotine flying across the street (it remained intact, but just barely.)

While Edgar was busy arguing with the corpse and the mummy, Gregor took the opportunity to head for the cemetery.

"You big oaf!" Kytuk snapped, pushing Edgar. "You'd think a pumpkin king would speed up progress around here!"

Edgar slapped his hand away. "Blow it out your ass, Ky-" Edgar spotted his little brother in the distance and ran after him, leaving the others to pick up the mess.

Gregor passed Jim and his band mates by the cemetery entrance. "Gregor! Are you gonna jam with us, little-"

Gregor hopped through the bars before Jim could finish his question. Edgar came up right behind him. "Bone dude, you gonna stick around and listen?"

"Sorry guys, I'm in the middle of something." Edgar cursed himself for trying to squeeze through the bars, but he hadn't thought to just push them open (result of lumplinghood nostalgia). He ducked his head just low enough to slip through and proceeded to trail Gregor.

Many large spooks, including the Behemoth, Wolf Man, and Barrel were performing graveyard maintenance duty. They had to dig new ditches, set up new tombstones and repair any broken or tipped old ones. This task became more difficult with Edgar and Gregor running about, shouting profanities at each other.

Gregor ran in behind Barrel, who was struggling to carry three large stone slabs. Barrel noticed his frightened face and raised a confused brow. "Hey Greg, what's up?"

"Edgar's trying to kill me, hide me!"

Barrel stepped aside before Gregor could hide behind his legs and throw him off balance. "Don't look at me dude, I've got my hands full."

"But-"

"There you are!" Edgar spotted him from across the cemetery. "Give me back my shirt, you shit!"

"FUCK YOU!" Gregor clasped his hands over his mouth. He forgot he wasn't supposed to swear. He took off for the living hill. He needed to get to his house before- it was too late. Edgar tackled him at the bottom of the hill.

He pinned Gregor in the dirt and ripped his jacket and undershirt open. "I knew it! You took my Motorhead shirt, you little bastard!"

Gregor tried to punch Edgar, but Edgar grabbed his arm, ripped it right off and started to beat him over the head with it. "I told you to stop stealing my shit, you little asswipe!"

Edgar raised Gregor's arm above his head for one final blow, but someone snatched the arm out of his hand. "What are you doing?"

Edgar jumped to his feet, only to come face to face with Jack. "What's going on here?" Jack demanded.

"Gregor stole my shirt and this is, like, the hundredth time I've told him to quit it!" Edgar explained.

"You chased him all the way out here for a shirt?" Jack asked, irritated while helping Gregor to his feet.

"My Moterhead shirt!"

"I don't care! For the Celt's sake, Edgar, you're a grown man! Stop acting so childish!"

"But-but he-"

"You have more important things to worry about! Go home and practice your skeleton dance, would you?"

Edgar frowned. "Tell him to fork over my shirt first."

Jack sighed. "Gregor, give him the shirt. You know better than to take things without asking."

"He stole most of his shirts from the real world!" Gregor argued.

"And when you go to the real world, you can steal some of your own!" Edgar insisted.

"Why can't I juts wear your band shirts? I'm metal enough!"

"Not yet, you aren't!"

"You can't even play the guitar!"

Edgar twitched, utterly insulted. "Y-you RAGBAG!" Edgar tried to pounce on him, but Jack held him back.

"Stop! Stop! I said, STOP!" Jack pushed Edgar away. "You, stay there!" He turned to Gregor. "And you, give up the shirt!"

Gregor gave Edgar a nasty look, but removed the Moterhead shirt and threw it to him.

Edgar stuffed it in his jacket, growled under his breath as he walked away.

"And don't let me catch you hitting him again! He's younger than you, you know!" Jack added as Edgar sulked into the distance.

"_He_ steals _my_ shirt and it's _my_ fault?"

Jack knelt down to inspect Gregor's arm. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

He handed Gregor his arm and shirts. "Here, go inside and ask your mother to sew this back onto you."

A gruff escaped Gregor's throat as he took his arm and slipped his shirt back on. "Why does Edgar have to be such an asshole?"

"Don't say that word, Gregor."

"Sorry, but he's always ripping on me."

Jack sighed as he pulled himself to his feet. "He's just nervous. Being the pumpkin king isn't all glory. Edgar's under a lot of pressure. Don't take his behavior personally."

Gregor looked to his feet and sighed. Jack put a boney hand on his shoulder. "I have only twenty mausoleums to go and then I'll be done for the day."

"Only twenty" Gregor repeated in his head and smiled. He couldn't understand why his father liked chiseling epithets and lugging around heavy coffins all day so much. He was glad that Jack enjoyed his work in the cemetery. His mother had told him it wasn't always that way.

Despite popular opinion, Jack no longer participated in Halloween politics, only in the haunting and the preparations. He rarely wore his trademark suit and bat bowtie. They were replaced with a tattered grey button-down shirt, only the slacks to his old suit remained. Despite a long reign with little physical labor, Jack adjusted to his new position in town well. He was now the official cemetery guardian and caretaker (a position the citizens trusted few others to fill). He was to tend to the graves, sarcophagi and mausoleums, keep trespassers out and keep the graveyard in the utmost spookiest condition. He was to greet of any new ghouls arriving in the Halloween afterlife also. It was a big task, but Angela, the Behemoth's wife, had personally trained Jack (not that he needed all that much) for his new duties.

Jack took away his hand and walked along the crooked path towards a far off mausoleum. Gregor sighed, embarrassed as he stepped into his house. He found his mother in her sewing room, organizing her vast collection of fabric bolts.

Sally heard the faint sounds of footsteps and turned. "Gregor! What's the matter?"

Gregor held up his dismembered arm and it waved to her. "Mom, Edgar beat me up for borrowing his stupid shirt..."

Sally leaned against the wall and sighed. She pushed a stool towards Gregor and motioned for him to sit. "Hold up your arm, dear, I'll have it reattached in no time."

Gregor held up his arm and looked to his lap, embarrassed. He hated it when Sally called him that. He was technically _twelve_ for screeching out loud! "Use black thread please."

Sally giggled. "Pink was the only color I had left that day, sorry?"

"Edgar called me Raggedy-Greg and then he stuffed my arm with a dog toy squeaker! I squeaked when he punched me, the butthole! As if I wasn't unscary enough!"

"Gregor..."Sally struggled to think while she stitched his arm back on. "I'll talk to your brother, okay? In the meantime, try not to sneak over to the manor and pester him so much."

"_He_ tears _my_ arm off and it's _my_ fault? That's dildos!"

Sally glared at him. "He's very busy. You can't keep stopping over there whenever you feel like it. Edgar can't watch you all the time."

"He doesn't watch me." Gregor argued. "Half the time he's over at grandpa's or Town Hall or at the tree house. He's never home. The guys and I just walk in and listen to his CDs and watch his TV." Gregor paused. "He should really start locking his door."

Sally tied the stitch closed and bit off the excess thread. "There" She said, scowling. "Look, Edgar was wrong for hitting you. I will get him for it later; trust me. But, you _do_ follow him around a lot."

Gregor moved his arm to ensure it was on correctly. "He only gets mad when I'm around if I take his stuff."

"This wasn't over another band shirt, was it?"

Gregor nodded yes.

"You two better behave tomorrow night," She warned. "Because I can't handle all this bickering." Sally stood and returned to her organizing. "Did your father say when he was coming home?"

"He said after twenty more mausoleums, so whenever that is."

"Is he with Angela?"

Gregor shrugged. "I don't know, probably?" He might not have seen Sally grimace just then, but he sensed it hard. The young, boy rag doll had a natural intuition in such cases. He was always the first to notice tension in the room.

"Yeah, probably" Sally repeated with the faintest hint of resentment.

Gregor's sixth sense was telling him nothing at that moment, so he hopped off the stool and walked out the door.

Sally poked her head out the door and called after him. "Where are you going?"

"To the tree house" Gregor answered. "We need to go over the t-or-t route."

"Okay, don't stay too late. I love you."

"Love you too, mom." Gregor replied, indifferently. He stopped by the bathroom to see if the clash ripped any new holes in his clothes. Gregor sighed in disappointment. His suit was dusty, but remained untorn. He then left his house and took a shortcut road through the woods to the tree house.

Shock adjusted her hat in her reflection off one of the giant card blades. Satisfied, she then brushed her dark, curly hair. Thicket combed her hair in the adjacent card blade.

Lock sneered at them over by the bar. "How did you two manage to turn my casino into a dressing room?"

"Shut up, Lock" The witches snapped in unison.

"I have to meet Cal' and Hatchet at the catacomb entrance in an hour." Shock informed him.

"And I'm going with her." Thicket added.

Lock's tail twitched with annoyance. "Wand-jockey isn't allowed up here until tomorrow, warlock's rules." He reminded them.

"Tough shit." Shock sneered with a smirk. "I want to see them now."

"Fine, whatever." Lock put his pipe to his lips and took a hit. He breathed out a huge smoke cloud, reeking of tobacco. "Barrel and me will watch the kids, okay?"

Thicket walked over and gave him a kiss. "We'll be back here shortly."

"Hey, stop getting my brother heated up and paint my nails already." Shock ordered. "You finally pestered me past my breaking point, so let's get it over with already."

"It'll be fun Shock!" Thicket assured her in a tone so bubbly it gave Shock a stomachache.

Hester (who had left the pumpkin patch with Barrel to hang out there on break) moved aside so the other girls could sit. Shock placed her hand in the middle, fingers spread, allowing Thicket to paint. She chose a deep purple to match Shock's blouse, which after her pregnancy with Caliber, was filled out completely. Shock had lost most of her pregnancy weight since five years ago. Her thighs and hips had expanded, but she was so tall, it only made her appear shapelier, not heavier.

Shock still felt like a homely wench next to Thicket. She resembled too closely every porn star her brothers ever laid eyes on. She was blond, busty and had a perfect face. If her skin hadn't been green, she could pas for human easily.

"Why exactly do people do this?" Shock asked as she presented Thicket with her other hand.

"It just adds a little flair, that's all." She answered. "Hester, want me to paint your nails next?" She offered.

Lock groaned, hunching over the bar overdramatically. "Aw, man, chick babble! Make it stop!"

"Shut up, Lock!" Shock screeched. "I hope Cal' doesn't grow up to be a dense as you!"

"He will" Lock assured her with a proud, devilish grin. "That kid worships me."

Barrel finished his beer and leaned over to Lock. "Say what you want about Hatchet, but without him around, they outnumber us."

"Thanks Thicket, but no thanks." Hester declined while giving Barrel a vexed glare. "I put my hands in soil and pumpkin gook all day. Why would I go and get my nails painted for if I'm just gonna dirty up my hands the next day?"

"I could fix your hair for you." Thicket offered instead. "You've worn your hair the same way since I met you."

"I'd just mess up a new haircut too. What's the point?"

"Maybe a new haircut would excite Barrel." She whispered.

Hester rested her chin on her palms. "No, a blowjob would do that."

Shock burst out laughing. Thicket blushed, but snickered as well. "She has a point."

Lock and Barrel stared at them in suspense. "What?" They asked in unison.

"What were you just laughing at?" Lock asked.

"Are you plotting against us some more?" Barrel added.

"No, piss off guys." Thicket instructed, smirking.

"Hey! What's up?"

Everyone looked up and spotted Edgar's silhouette against the noon jack-o-lantern sun. "Ed!" Barrel greeted him with the metal salute. "Climb down, grab a cold one!"

Edgar didn't bother to use the ladder, just climbed down the tiled walls instead. He hopped to the floor, across the roulette wheel and walked over to Shock. "Hey, what are you getting dolled up for?" He asked, snickering.

"I'm going to see Hatchet... She talked me into it."

Edgar was barely able to keep himself from gagging. "Cool. Has Gregor stopped by here recently?"

They all shrugged.

"Um, we're not sure. We really only check the tree house if it sounds like one of them is mangling the other." Barrel admitted. He motioned for Edgar to come over and threw him a beer.

Edgar took a stool next to Lock. "Shock, do you really think it's wise to be wasting time on crap like this?" He asked before taking a swig.

She flipped Edgar the bird. "Go fuck yourself! This is the first Halloween since ever that you and I have gotten every detail covered the day before. So relax, would you? It won't take me long to pick up Cal'."

"Meet me at Town Hall right afterwards, okay?"

"Okay, no problem."

Alia Phoenix shoved Halberd aside to get a better listen through the old sacrifice tunnel. "Hey!" Halberd, a splitting image of a little Barrel, sneered through his hack made hockey mask. "What the hell, AP? I can't hear!"

Alai's red and black striped tail twitched with annoyance. "Shut up asshole, I can't either!" Alia leaned in closely, climbing halfway in the pipe. "I think aunty Shock's getting Cal'." The young masqueraded succubus announced.

Hal's blue lips formed a wide, toothy grin. "I hope he brewed something foul for tomorrow."

Alia leaned against the wall and ran her fingers through her long, orange hair. "I'll punch him if he hasn't come up with a costume yet."

"The costume isn't important, it's the prank."

"Whatever." Alia removed a rusty ax from the wall and threw it to her cousin. "Quick, chop something, Hal'" She ordered.

Halberd cackled as evilly as he could, swung the blade back and drove it into a support beam. "Sweet!" Halberd was only seven, but honored his serial killer costume with a mean swing. He valued his hand-me-down weaponry like treasure.

Alia smiled at him, and oh what beautiful and yet devious smile it was. She was the oldest of the trio's offspring and the charisma of the group. She was a little witch of eight with the potential to become Halloween town's next sex symbol come puberty. She had her mother's beauty and her father's devilish charm. Every apprentice in the catacombs had a crush on her (to Lock's dismay). The lumplings in town recognized her bold, red dress with the black, shredded trim and her black, long horned mask. What made her notorious among the trick-or-treating click was her shrewd composure. She could talk anyone into anything and lie her way out of the most desperate situation. Alia Phoenix did Lock proud.

She nodded in approvement. "Nice... Throw that in the bag too."

Halberd struggled to pry the ax from the wood. After a deep breath, he managed to jerk it free, sending himself toppling backwards. Halberd was the muscle of the group. His cute round blue face with the freckled cheeks was misleading. He was strong for his height and could take a punch like no lumpling before him, accept maybe Barrel. He was a little on the chubby side so running from a fight was never an option for him. Halberd never went looking for fights specifically, but he and Alia usually wound up in one after a pulling a prank.

Halberd wore a black shirt with 'Metal Health' crudely printed on the front over a long sleeved red one and a pair of old blue jeans. He kept his purple hair combed back and rarely removed his mask (even though it was hard to breathe in it). He had little concern for fashion or grooming, only mischief.

"What else are they talking about down there?" Halberd asked, climbing in the pipe.

"Knock it off!" Alia dragged him out by his bare feet. "Probably nothing important. Look Hal', do you want a good haul this year?"

Halberd nodded. His eyes glittered with thoughts of big bags of candy. "Yes AP"

"Then stop spying on them and get your head in the game!" She slapped him across the face, knocking his mask off.

Halberd jumped to his feet and rolled up his right sleeve. "Slut!"

"Don't call me a slut, prick!"

"Sluuuuuut!"

Alia pounced on Halberd, making sure every punch landed directly in his face. Halberd elbowed her in the ribs, knocking her off for only a second before she pounced at him again.

Barrel was the first to hear the commotion up above. "What the fuck are they doing now?"

"Don't know," Lock looked up, listening closely.

"**Sluuuut**!"

"**Prick**!"

"KNOCK IT OFF UP THERE!" Lock ordered.

"AP started it, uncle Lock!"

"Nu-uh dad! Hal's being STUPID!"

"We don't care!" Barrel interrupted. "Shut up, or take it outside!"

The kids groaned in frustration. It was useless to leave an argument in their dad's hands. They never wanted to deal with anything. "You're still a stupid prick." Alia whispered.

"And you're still a sluuuut."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Gregor asked, climbing through the window. His foot slipped and he landed on the floor hind end first.

"Hey Greg." Alia greeted him neutrally. "We got everything pretty much set. We're just waiting for Cal' to show up."

"Cool" Gregor smoothed down his auburn red hair and dusted himself off. "Um, about tomorrow night-"

"Did you get the eggs?" Halberd asked excitedly.

"Hu? Yeah, I-"

"And the TP?"

"Yes, but-"

"What about the silly string?"

"_You_ were in charge of silly string, dumbass!" Alia shouted in his ear.

"No I wasn't, **dildo**!" Halberd shouted back in her face.

"Uh, yeah you were!"

"_Uh_, no I wasn't!"

"Guys, shut up!" Gregor ordered. He waited for them to stop glaring at each other and face him before continuing. "I don't know if I'm going to join you this year." Gregor admitted. "I'd just slow you all down."

"No way!" Alia protested. "You're not wussing out on us now!"

"Yeah, come on...!" Halberd added. "It's going to be totally metal!"

"I know, but-"

"Just give it a try, Greg! Don't be a pussy!" Alia begged.

Gregor sighed in defeat. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Hey Gregor, is that you?"

Startled by his brother's voice, Gregor jumped and rushed over to the sacrifice pipe. "Ed? What are you doing here?"

"I figured you'd stop by here."

"Ed used to be here ten hours a day!" Shock teased.

Gregor mentally blushed. "What do you want?"

"Look, I...here, talk to me on the way home, okay? I'm heading back now. We'll swing by the manor so you can grab your guitar."

"I kind of needed to go over stuff with the guys, Ed."

"Tough! Get your raggedy ass down here, pronto!"

Gregor sighed and looked to his friends. "I guess I'm leaving."

"That's dildos!" Halberd pouted. "You just got here."

"Yeah, it sucks, but what are you going to do?" Gregor flashed them the metal salute on his way to the window. "Rock on, guys."

"Rock on, Greg" They replied in unison, returning the salute.

Edgar waited for Gregor to climb down the trunk. "Funny, we missed each other on the way over here."

"I took the back roads" Gregor answered, annoyed.

Edgar walked along Gregor's side, putting a hand on his shoulder. Gregor repeatedly shrugged it away. "Look, I'm sorry about this morning, but I told you not to touch my freaking shirts."

"I hate this suit." Gregor snapped. "I'd rather wear band shirts."

"Well, no shit, so would I, but you can't take mine. They're too big for you."

"They're too big for you too."

"The point is, if you want to dress like a metal head, you have to earn it like a metal head." Edgar said firmly. "I'll teach you how to score your own shirts and CDs, and then maybe I'll let you barrow mine, deal?"

Gregor paused to think the offer over and eventually nodded. "Okay."

Edgar smiled and gave him a playful slap on the back. "I really appreciate you acting so damn innocent in front of dad, by the way. That 'golly gee wiz' shit has him completely under your thumb. It must be nice, not being able to do wrong according to him."

"I don't go out of my way to pick fights with dad."

"Well, aren't you just the golden child."

"You pull the same crap with mom!" Gregor argued. "You're still her pumpkin prince! She loves you, she just tolerates me."

Edgar eyed him strangely. "What makes you say that?"

He shrugged. "Mom doesn't like me as much. I can just tell."

"I don't think so. Mom's not like that."

"She's always talking about you. Edgar did this, Edgar scared him, Edgar scared her, Edgar's so terrifying." Gregor made a sour face.

Edgar sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Hey, you don't want my job, okay? I don't care how much attention I get, I'm still responsible for this entire freaking holiday. Enjoy being young and carefree."

Gregor clasped his hands behind his back and hung his head low in thought. 'Carefree?' Was Edgar joking? He was about to fall on his face tomorrow night! Gregor hated being under his brother's shadow. Edgar wasn't perfect, Gregor knew that first hand, but he was much scarier than he would ever be and improved his technique every Halloween.

Edgar was so bold and outspoken. Gregor wished he had his skeleton grin, and ghost-like charm. He enjoyed hanging out with him at the manor, listening to album after album, discussing lyrics, riffs and metal genres. He held his older brother in the highest regards, and it broke his heart whenever Edgar yelled at him, picked on him or beat him up. Edgar's knowledge of metal was infinite and Gregor aspired to be his protégé. When it came to metal, Edgar was just as critical as he was savvy and ripped poor Gregor apart for any foul-ups.

"So you're still showing me the ropes tomorrow?" Gregor asked, hopefully.

Edgar ruffled his hair. "Yeah, I wasn't that mad. I'm just wired, that's all. Pre Hollow's Eve jitters." He explained. "I have a certain feng shui. It doesn't seem like it, I know, but I rely on it when I'm in the real world." Edgar took in a deep, soothing breath then lashed out in Gregor's face, scowling.

Gregor jumped, but laughed. "So I throw off your feng shui, is that it?"

He laughed. "Bro, you totally throw off my feng shui! But, that's okay. You're my baby brother, so you can get away with it."

"What are you going to teach me first?" Gregor asked. "Can you show me how to do that summoning ghosts thing?"

"Nope, sorry, but your about ten years too young for that."

"Well, what are you planning then?" Gregor did not like the grin on Edgar's face. It wasn't his usual skeleton grin. It was slyer, creepier.

"You'll see."

a/n: Wow, what a sucky way to start off a fic. A butt load of bo-tard dialog. Oh well, please review anyways. Praise and flames welcomed. I'm going to be rotating updates between this fic and another fic from now until whenever the hell I finish them. Next chapter goes into greater detail about Hal and Alia's characters as well as give Cal' a proper introduction. Oh and there's going to be a town meeting scene (tee hee), so please read.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Motivation

Disclaimer: I dot own the Nightmare Before Christmas and all its nightmarish wonder. Writing these disclaimers always bums me out.

Edgar slept peacefully on his living room couch until high-pitched screaming followed by cackling ripped him from his slumber. He bolted upright, startled.

"Hey Ed." Lock greeted him casually.

Edgar, through his drowsy haze, stared at Lock who sat on the floor with Alia by his side. The glow of the television was the only light source in the room. "What the fuck are you doing in my house?" Edgar asked, rubbing his eye sockets. "It's three in the fucking morning, dude!"

"Alia wanted to watch Peewee's Playhouse." Lock explained. "And they said the secret word!"

Alai inched closer to the screen with a blissful look on her face. "Paul Reubens is sexy dad!"

"Isn't he?"

Edgar stared at Lock, disturbed. "That is creepy in so many ways..."

Lock raised a brow at him. "What...?"

"Dude, Peewee is gay!"

Lock and Alia gasped. "No he's not!"

"Peewee totally wants to score with Miss Yvonne!" Lock added.

"Get out of my house!"

Lock pouted. "But-but Peewee!"

"**Go home**!"

"Can we take the TV with us, Uncle Ed?"

"**No**!"

"Peewee hater..." Lock glared at him. "Fine, let's go, AP." Lock stood and helped Alia up.

Edgar buried his face in the couch cushion, sighing. "Why do you guys have to piss me off every Halloween?"

"Because you scare better when we do." Lock reminded him.

"Bastards..."

Lock laughed. "Hal', Ed's kicking us out, let's go!"

They heard a long, disappointed "Awwww" coming from the kitchen. Hal' ran into the living room with a bowl of caramel popcorn in hand. "Uncle Ed, can we keep the popcorn?"

"I don't care Hal'..."

"Okay! Rock on, Uncle Ed!"

The kids ran out the door. Lock hovered over Edgar, sneering. "Happy Halloween, asshole."

"You too, douche nozzle."

Lock walked out, slamming the door behind him. He and the kids snickered as Edgar let out an aggravated snarl. Halberd and Alia greedily wolfed down the popcorn. "Are you two heading back to the tree house, or are you going to run around town for a while?"

"We're going to run around town." Alia answered. "We're not tired yet."

Lock nodded. "Okay, but when you are, come home and go to sleep."

"Okay, dad."

Halberd handed Lock the bowl and he and Alia ran off into the streets. Lock only walked. The older he got, the less he felt the need to scurry. He reached the bottom step of the manor and stopped. Normally, he didn't feel the need to track Alia down. He had grown up without parental supervision and felt she deserved the same courtesy, but something in the back of his mind told him tonight should be an exception. He decided to follow them, just for a little while and at a distance.

Alia grabbed Halberd and dragged him around the stone gate. There, Caliber leaned against the wall with his hood up and his hands in his pockets. "Hey!" Alia whispered.

Caliber lowered his hood. "That was quick."

"You should have come in with us!" Halberd insisted. "Uncle Ed has really cool stuff!"

"He's not my uncle." Caliber explained. "Dad told me to stay away from him."

"Why?"

"He just told me to watch out for him. I don't know why..." Caliber fidgeted with the embroidered sleeve of his purple apprentice robe. "May we go?"

"Yeah, follow us" Alia instructed. She lead the boys into a dark ally way. She looked back at Caliber with a desperate look in her eye. "Did you bring your pipe with you?"

Caliber reached into his pocket and pulled out a pre-packed wooden pipe and a book of matches. He handed it to Alai and lit the bowl for her. "Don't let your dad catch us, or he'll tell my mom and she'll kill me."

"I know!" Alia snapped. "Don't worry, dad's gone." Alia released a huge cloud of smoke into the air. Her nicotine fit subsided. "Thanks, I've been waiting all month for that."

She passed the pipe to Caliber and he took a drag as well. "Witches aren't supposed to smoke, you know." He reminded her.

"I don't care! If dad can do it, and you and your dad can do it, then so can I."

Caliber rolled his almond-shaped eyes and offered Halberd the pipe.

Halberd shooed it away, holding his nose. "That stuff smells like ass!"

Caliber allowed Alia one last drag before stashing the pipe away in his pocket. "To each his own, I guess..." He was only five, but he completed the new trio by contributing brains and organization to the group. His studies in the catacombs prevented him from pranking with his cousins on a regular basis, but he always managed to cook up a mean itching powder or a bothersome potion in his spare time.

He inherited Hatchet's knack for sorcery, but inherited everything else from Shock. He was tall for his age (slightly taller than Halberd) , and very thin. Shock always believed her features were better suited for a warlock's face and Caliber proved her true. He was a masculine version of her younger self, minus her blue lips, (his were black like his father's). His face was chalk white and the yellow in his eyes made his brown irises stand out. His nose was big with a hooked arch and his hair was a powder blue and fell in messy curls past his ears.

Alia stepped forward and her cousins followed. They tipped over garbage cans and wrecked anything the citizens were dumb enough to leave out on their porches. Halberd wrote obscenities and drew rude pictures on doors and windows with spray paint. Why? Because they could.

Caliber climbed onto Halberd's back and ripped the withered flowers growing from the Harlequin Monster's windowsill. "You guys are lucky. You can do this every night." He hopped to the ground, frowning. "Dad says trick-or-treating is a waste of time."

"Well, uncle Hatchet's a dildo." Alia sneered, covering the next window in silly string.

"Dad bitches at me constantly." Caliber continued. "Your dads never bitch at you two."

Halberd laughed. "Our mom's and aunty Shock do enough bitching for them."

"Sometimes I wish dad would bitch at me though..." Alia admitted before tossing a roll of toilet paper over a tree. "It seems like he just doesn't care."

The trio stayed silent for a moment to reflect. Halberd felt the same way with Barrel and Caliber about Shock. It was great having parents that would let you get away with murder, but they often regretted not having quality time with them like Gregor had with Jack and Sally. Their parents mostly stayed in the casino, only shouting 'KNOCK IT OFF' or 'SHUT THE HELL UP' every once in a while when they became too rowdy. Caliber hated it when his father scolded him, but in his heart, he knew he did it because he cared. He resented Shock for leaving him in the catacombs. He knew the other apprentices' moms did the same thing, but Halberd gets to see his mom, so it always struck a raw nerve with him.

"Cal'...can we have another smoke?" She asked softly, breaking the silence.

Caliber paused to consider. Finally, he said "Sure" and sat against the side of Town Hall. Alia and Halberd joined him and they passed the pipe back and forth until they cleared the bowl (Halberd excluded).

Lock backed away, heartbroken. He felt like crying. He couldn't believe she had said that. He cared about her, more than anyone else in the universe. He wanted to be her friend, not her warden. That's why he never scolded her or pester her about where she's been or what she did.

And she was smoking! When did she start? How often does she do it? Lock held his head, angry and terrified. He knew if Thicket ever found out, she would tear his nuts off. After all, it was his fault. He was the smoker. "Aw, fuck, Thicket's going to kill me..."

Lock wanted to throttle her, beg her to quit (and never let her out of his sight again), but he couldn't. How could he tell her to quit if he couldn't (and he had tried on numerous occasions)? It would be hypocritical of him to scold her for it, or anything else for that matter. He was once Boogie Boy Lock, one of the biggest delinquents Halloween town had ever known. He decided to retreat to the tree house and wait for her there.

It was Halloween day and the jack-o-lantern sun was high in the sky. Gregor sat on his living room couch, practicing some chords while his parents prepared themselves in their bedroom. Sally sat at her vanity mirror, combing her hair. Jack stood in the hanging mirror, tempted to throw on his suit, but he decided against it. Truth be told, he didn't want to upstage Edgar (because he knew he would never hear the end of it if he did).

"I'm very excited, Sally" He said, smiling at his reflection. "I've been out of the game for too long."

Sally turned to him. "You're ready, I can tell."

Jack took Sally's hand and pulled her to her feet. "Turn around, let me see you." Sally turned around once, allowing Jack to inspect her black and white dress and whatever else his deceased heart desired. "You look amazing dear."

Sally kissed him. "Thank you."

"Gregor must go off on his own, so I want you by my side the entire time."

"Why, Jack?"

Jack turned to the mirror. "I want tonight to be special, for us."

Her face didn't show it, but Sally was melting inside. Every reason why she fell in love with Jack came back to her. "Really? I can't wait!"

"I've been looking forward to it for months." He agreed. "The cemetery is immaculate. Angela shouldn't have to call me for any emergency detailing."

Sally frowned at him. Angela was on his mind _now_? "Maybe you should have her scare by your side then." She grumbled.

Jack looked to her, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing" Sally went back to combing her hair.

"No, really, what was that supposed to mean?"

Sally couldn't hold back any longer. "You've spent all day, every day with that scarecrow, so why not today too.?"

"You think I'm-"

"You used to be a couple." Sally reminded him.

"That was over a century ago! Its ancient history now! My relationship with Angela is strictly professional and you know it!"

"No Jack, I don't. Lately, she's all you talk about."

"I-" A knock at the door cut Jack off.

"Mom, dad!" Gregor called. "Stop fighting, we need to get to Town Hall soon!"

Jack opened the door. "We weren't fighting, Gregor."

"Right..."

Sally walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "We're almost ready dear, go put on your jacket."

"Do I have to?" Gregor saw the vexed look on Sally's face and knew the answer was 'yes'. "Okay mom..."

The citizens packed themselves in the pews, awaiting their Halloween morale speech. Jack, Sally and Gregor took the third row, center. Shock took her place on the balcony, ready to operate the spotlight while Lock, Barrel and the others sat in the back.

Edgar paced behind the curtain. Luckily, he was skinless (and dead) or else he would have broken out in a cold sweat.

"Edgar!" A familiar voice called to him.

He turned around, almost screamed. "Wha-hello."

Dusk and Wrath (a newly wed couple as of last year) stood before him. Wrath smirked at him. "What's taking you so long?"

Edgar continued to pace. "You always start the show fifteen minutes late, it builds suspense."

"Sorry Ed, we didn't mean to rush you, we just wanted to wish you luck." Dusk said.

"I wanted to rush you." Wrath disagreed. Dusk elbowed him in the ribs. "So, are you nervous?" He asked.

Edgar forced a chuckle. "I'm a wreck, petrified, about to shit myself. That's what the basket of apples is for."

Dusk and Wrath looked to the far right and noticed the basket. "I'm not following you." Wrath admitted.

"If they decide to throw stuff at me, I want something to throw back," Edgar explained.

"Relax, it couldn't go any worse than last year." Dusk mentally kicked herself. "I mean, last year went well, just-"

"Aw, don't worry about it." Edgar dismissed her politely. "I'd take a seat if I were you. It sucks to have to stand in the back."

Wrath nodded in agreement. "Break a leg, Edgar," He said before leading Dusk to the exit. "Oh, and if you blare your stereo tonight at the after party, I'll-" Dusk shoved him out the door before he could finish.

Edgar stopped, took a deep breath before the curtain opened and stepped out onto the middle of the stage. Gregor watched closely as Edgar bowed. He had to admit, his brother looked sharp under the spotlight, in his new suit.

The audience clapped and his closest friends cheered shamelessly. Edgar began to speak, walking towards the crypt podium, unfortunately for Shock, he didn't stay put there, or anywhere for that matter.

"Its crucial we work together to-to- Dammit Shock, I'm over here!" He interrupted himself, after loosing the spotlight to the opposite end of the stage for the fifth or sixth time.

"Well stop prancing around, you jerk-off!" She screeched in her defense. "This thing's heavy!"

"Why, are you steering with your feet? Jeezy freaking Creezy!"

The audience groaned and moaned with annoyance. There hadn't been one successful morale meeting since Jack stepped down.

"Get on with it!" The Hanging Tree shouted, causing the rest of the audience to boo, hiss and bicker amongst themselves.

"Everyone, please calm down!" Edgar begged.

"YOU SUCK!" Barrel shouted to encourage the uproar.

Edgar growled in frustration, but continued with the speech (and made a conscious effort to stop walking around).

Gregor listened more closely to what his friends were doing than to Edgar. They threw food and candy wrappers at each other, then kicked the pew in front of them until Hester, and Thicket finally told them to stop. Gregor felt the need to cause some mischief himself. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a broken piece of glass he had found at Dr. Finklestein's that morning. He watched his parents closely; making sure their focus was directly at the stage before holding the glass up to the spotlight.

Edgar didn't notice the thin ray of light focusing on his eye socket at first. After about five minutes, it was hard to ignore. "-I trust you, the horrifying hellions of Halloween to...to..." Edgar shielded his face with his palm, but the light crossed over to his other eye socket. "Come sucking son of a bitch- WHO'S DOING THAT?" Edgar looked out at the crowd. Everyone was snickering, so he couldn't rule anyone out by that. He looked to Gregor, noticed the smirk on his scarred face and grinned devilishly. "Hold that thought, folks!" He ordered the citizens and ran behind the curtain.

He jumped out with the basket of apples, set it on the floor and chucked one at Gregor overhand, as hard as he could.

Gregor tried to dodge it, but Edgar nailed him in the arm. It squeaked on contact. "Ow!" He cried, rubbing his arm.

Edgar and a few others laughed, but most were annoyed and demanded that this childishness cease. What seemed like an eternity later, the meeting drew to a close and the citizens of Halloween gathered in the town cemetery to depart for the real world.

Edgar stood in front of the largest mausoleum, waiting for the sun to set and to give his citizens the signal. Jack approached him, nudging Gregor forward every other step. Edgar smiled at them. "Hey dad, you ready?"

"Of course, but first things first." Jack nudged Gregor towards Edgar. "I suppose he owes you an apology, even though you pulled the same stunts with me for over a decade."

Edgar laughed. "Maybe you should have used apples." He looked down at Gregor with a smug grin across his face. "I'm waiting little brother."

Gregor rubbed his arm, looking down at his feet. "Sorry I embarrassed you, Edgar." He said sheepishly.

Again, Edgar laughed. "It was a nice try, but looking like a jackass out in public has become a daily ritual for me. I don't get embarrassed."

"Be nice, Edgar" Jack scolded him.

"Want to bet?" Gregor asked, unusually confident.

"Do your worst."

Gregor hopped onto the mausoleum's steps, pointed directly at Edgar and shouted "EDGAR TOUCHED ME!"

Every spook in town turned their heads and stared at the young skeleton. Edgar panicked and attempted to cover Gregor's mouth. "I DID NOT!" He insisted to them. "Shut the hell up, Gregor!" He hissed in his ear.

Gregor swatted his hands away. "SEE? HE'S DOING IT AGAIN!"

"Shut up, you little fart-knocker!"

"NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I SHOWER, I JUST CAN'T GET CLEAN!"

"Knock it off, both of you!" Jack sighed. "I'm walking away from this now before you two cause a disaster." He kneeled down and gave Gregor a hug. "Good luck, be terrifying."

Gregor didn't respond, he wasn't sure how. Jack walked off into the crowd to look for Sally (and hopefully talk some sense into her). Gregor felt as though he was shrinking the farther into the distance his father became. He felt so meek and timid next to every other ghost, monster and ghoul in the graveyard.

Edgar put a boney hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry; dad's already proud of you." He chuckled. "You didn't sneak out to trick-or-treat a year early like I did."

Edgar's statement wasn't much of a comfort. "I'll meet up with you later, like we planned." He assured him. "I want to hang out with Hal', Cal' and AP."

Edgar flashed him the metal salute. "Rock on, Gregor."

Gregor returned the gesture and disappeared into the crowd. Edgar waited until the sun sunk completely below the horizon to address the citizens. "IT'S TIME!" He announced proudly, throwing his skeletal fist in the air. "ALL TOGETHER!" Everyone (Edgar included) took in a breath at once and made the ghastliest symphony of screams, moans, groans and howls. When the racket died down, he tore open the mausoleum door, shouted "ONWARD, SCARE!" and jumped into a black void. He and every other horror in Halloween town were unleashed unto the real world for their long anticipated night of mayhem.

Gregor backed away from the newly dug ditch, hoping he would be able to lose everyone and go back home to practice his guitar, but Alia jumped back out and dragged him down by his foot. He struggled; clinging to an exposed root, but the blackness engulfed him and pulled him to the other side.

a/n: Um...I lied, I will not be posting any other fics besides updates of this one after all. The other one I'm writing sucks, I mean worse than this, so I'm going to try and salvage that plotline before posting it.

The Paul Reubens reference was just a stupid joke I threw in because I know he plays Lock in the movie (and he is mucho sexy! I don't care what anyone says!). The appearance of Dusk (the fox demon in black knee-highs and a purple corset) is courtesy of Dusk-Kitsune88'. Wrath, the giant man bat thing in torn kakis, is my character. (I know what they look like but you guys might not. We use each other's FCs because we're cool like that :p (thanks, you rule). Please, if you read this and have the time, review! I needs them in a bad way! Thanks, as always, live fast, rock hard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A Sucky Start

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas.

Edgar looked about to get comfortable with his surroundings. He came to a suburban area somewhere outside of Salem. He saw a flock of witches flying overhead on their broomsticks, cackling and having a grand ol' time. He waved to Thicket, with Shock riding in back of her. "Hey!" He called to them. "Don't burn yourself out the first two hours!"

The witches laughed and stuck their tongues out at him. "Mind your own business, Ed!" Shock teased.

Edgar smiled as the girls became a silhouette in the night sky. He couldn't stand there idly for long though, humans were heading right towards him. Five adults walked out of a Starbucks from across the street and separated to find their cars. The last one to exit caught Edgar's eye. She was lovely women with a full figure and olive skin.

He quickly jumped behind a tree and observed her. She was young and wore a lot of black. He suspected she was a college student by her backpack and briefcase with band stickers stamped over the front. Edgar found himself grinning at her as she struggled to find her keys. Her pretty face and short, blond hair with a layer of black dyed underneath fascinated him. It always puzzled Edgar as to why the living felt the need to artificially alter their features. Still, her grim composure and display of metal spirit kept him interested. He decided to creep forward to get a closer look. He could see her eyes from the fence. They were the color of a clean Caribbean ocean. He had never seen such a shade of blue in a human's eyes before...

"Found them!" The girl's voice ripped Edgar out of his stare. He leapt out at her before she could hop in her car and drive away.

She jumped and let out a startled cry as he placed his hand on the door and loomed over her. He looked down at her intently. The top of her head only reached the middle of his ribcage. "Hello" Edgar greeted her with a pleasant skeleton grin (if there can be such a thing). "You're not rushing off are you?"

"I'm late for class." The girl replied shakily.

"On Halloween?"

"They don't close classes for Halloween." She looked Edgar up and down, trying to figure out if this skeleton before her was legitimate or just some jerk in costume. "W-who are you?"

"Edgar" He took a respectful bow. "Edgar Hoak Skellington, at your service."

"Alexa" She stated her name with annoyance and a hint of an Italian accent. She slapped his arm away from her car. "Nice meeting you, but I need to go."

Edgar frowned. "Don't you want to celebrate? I would think tonight is your night." He placed a hand over hers and gently kissed it. The feel of it made chills run down her spine.

His hand was too cold, too rigid to be a fake. Panicking, she bashed him upside the head with her briefcase and jumped in her car. She drove away before Edgar could get to his feet and realize what had just happened. He watched her car race down the road, rubbing his head. "Alexa" He whispered to himself. "I'll have to remember that name..."

Suddenly he heard a loud car horn and jumped behind a fence before he was run over. Edgar ducked behind some shrubbery until he was certain he recognized the laughter from the other side. He poked his head up and noticed every mailbox on the street had been knocked over. "Hey Ed!"

Edgar looked over and saw Lock and Barrel hopping out of the back of bright red corvette with aluminum baseball bats in hand. "Watch where you swing those things!" He scolded them. "You almost whacked my skull off."

Barrel threw his bat over his shoulder and laughed. "Sorry, but we couldn't stomach that mushy grin on your face. Shame, Edgar, for shame!"

"Yeah, stop picking on chicks" Lock sneered. "Go after some real prey."

"You never let me have any fun!"

"What the fuck are you doing out here? It's dead! No parties, no trick-or-treaters, nothing!"

"I was working my way into town." Edgar hopped the fence. "Where'd you get the wheels, anyways?"

The car horn honked again. Edgar looked over and spotted Igor at the wheel, waving at him. "Ed, hop in!"

Edgar looked at his friends, confused. "Don't tell me_ he_ dove!"

"Yeah! He found the car sitting on some yuppie bastard's lawn with the key still in the ignition!" Barrel explained.

"He spotted us on the street and offered us a lift." Lock added, pushing Edgar towards the car.

Edgar chuckled. "You can't drive, your eyes are all fucked up. Look, you can barely see over the wheel!"

"Nu-uh." Igor protested. "I am good driver, see?" Igor pulled out his license from his pocket.

Edgar snatched it from his hand and inspected it. "Dude, this thing expired in eighty-four...and it's fake!"

"Aw, details, details, quit being a pussy!" Lock shoved Edgar in the front seat and slammed the door shut. "Thanks man." He said to Igor.

"Yeah, you rule." Barrel added.

"Run along, I give Ed lift into town." Igor and the guys exchanged metal salutes and Igor drove off before Edgar could protest.

"Are you sure you can handle this thing?" He cried over the sound of wind whipping past their heads.

"I drove alive all the time!" The hunchback assured him (while going twenty miles over the speed limit). "You heard pretty boy devil, don't be pussy!"

Edgar decided to kick his feet up on the dashboard and relax. Igor was right. They were dead, what did they care about accidents? "Thanks, I appreciate this!"

"No problem..." Igor took his attention away from the wheel and onto the stereo. He played with the knobs and buttons until a familiar song came on. "You listen to them?"

Edgar recognized 'Fuel' in a split second. "Fuck yeah, turn it up!"

Igor cranked up the radio. Edgar stood up on the seat to scowl at other drivers as they passed (leaving a ten-car pileup in their path). He threw a metal salute in the air with both hands as the chorus blared from the speakers and let out a blood-curdling scream. Unfortunately, Igor slammed on the breaks, causing to flop over into the back seat.

"Ow...!" Edgar clawed his way back into the front. "What the hell was that for?"

"Stop sign" Igor explained. "I have to stop at stop sign."

Edgar sighed as Igor stepped on the gas again. "You're going to get us arrested, or someone killed!"

"No, I do this every year!"

Edgar cocked his head. "Really? Why didn't you ever give me a lift before?"

"You never asked!" A sick little laugh escaped his throat as he made a sharp turn for a long, winding back road.

Edgar swayed from side to side every time Igor turned the wheel. He thought about wearing his seat belt, but Igor insisted that they took more lives than they save. "Where are we going?"

"I drop you off south!" He answered. "Then I go to junkyard to pick up spare parts for master!"

"Cool!...Hey, Can you teach me to drive?"

"Sure! You take wheel!" As soon as Igor's hand left the wheel, they heard a siren behind them. "Shit! Pigs!"

"Pigs?" Edgar looked back. It was the cops. "Shit! What do we do?"

"Let me talk! You keep head low." Igor pulled over to the side of the road.

Edgar sunk down low in his chair, making sure his hands were hidden and his hair covered his face. The officer tapped on the door with his nightstick. "Do you know why I pulled you over?" The officer shined the flashlight on Igor's deformed face and cringed. "License and registration, please." He asked, flashing his badge.

"I am citizen!" Igor shouted. "I have green card!"

"What the fuck, man!" Edgar shouted, accidentally showing his face.

"Ahh!" The officer dropped his flashlight and pulled out his gun.

Edgar held his skeletal hands in the air. "We're not going to harm you" He assured the officer calmly, but it seemed to only freak him out more.

"Stay back!" He warned. "Stay back or I'll shoot!"

Panicking, Igor swung the door open, knocking the officer in the shins and causing him to fire. The bullet hit the blunt side of Igor's back and he slammed on the gas.

"Fucking pig!" Igor spat, clenching his good eye shut. "That hurt!"

Edgar slapped him in the back of his head. "Are you fucking insane? They'll come after us for sure now!"

Igor elbowed him back. "The pig just saw skeleton and dead man, he will not bother us."

"Dude, we're in a stolen car! What the fuck were you thinking?"

"You didn't help!" Igor argued. "_We mean you no harm_, gah! I told you, let _me_ talk!"

"B-but, I- Never mind! Jeez..." Edgar sunk down into his seat. "I guess I could count that towards nightmare rank. Just...keep driving, go ninety if you have to!"

"Okay!"

Jack and Sally decided to remain in the local cemetery. They were not alone. A large group of skeletons and a couple of zombies, all at least a century younger than Jack sat around the graves and mausoleums, goofing off. Jack approached them first with his head high. "A living dead swarm I see." He said, grinning. "Room for two more?"

The young skeletons gasped and stood aside, gawking in admiration. One among them was not so impressed. A skeleton no older than sixteen in incredibly loose blue jeans with a tuft of faded brown hair still clinging to his scalp sneered up at Jack. He folded his arms across his ribcage and answered obnoxiously, "Depends yo, can you keep up?"

Jack stared at the skeleton boy questioningly. "Keep up? Do you know how many of these I've lead? I could frighten a swarm of humans this size blindfolded!"

The boy laughed, but his friend tapped his shoulder blade and whispered "Trivett, that's Jack! Don't piss him off."

"Never heard of him."

The others gasped and stared at Jack apologetically. "Seriously, keep quiet!" His friend insisted. "He's a legend!"

"I ain't letting this old bastard take over, I don't give two shits who he is!"

"Who do you think you are?" Sally snapped at him. She wouldn't let some brat talk that way to Jack, even if she was mad at him. "Show a little respect!"

"Yo lady, back off!" Trivett swung his hand at her, missing her face by an eighth of an inch.

Enraged, Jack snatched him by the wrist. "First of all, don't you dare strike at my wife, and second, you're screwing this whole thing up!" He released the boy roughly, throwing his arm to the side.

Trivett's friends whispered amongst themselves, anticipating their self-proclaimed leader's retort. "Yeah?" Trivett snorted. "How so?"

Jack chuckled. "Well, why are you all above ground chatting? Not only can your victims spot you a mile a way, but they can hear you too. There goes any element of surprise you were shooting for. And why are you all in a cluster? Spread out! Strike at them from all sides. By the Celts, my son has more sense than that!"

Jack knelt down and ripped a hole in the earth with his bare hand. "You" he pointed to a skeleton. "Get down there, and for screeching out loud, look convincing!"

Without question, he jumped into the hole and covered himself up with dirt. "How did you do that?" Another female skeleton asked.

"Its all in the wrist." Jack answered. "The rest of you, pick a grave and hide yourselves. Sally and I will keep watch by the morgue. Await my signal. I pray you all will know what to do then."

"Yes sir!" The skeletal militia shouted in unison and scattered.

Trivett refused to move. "Yo, what's this shit? You trying to call me out?"

"He's trying to give a good scare." Sally corrected him.

"You couldn't scare shit!" He shouted. "I've got the graveyard covered, son, go back home."

Jack finally had enough. He grabbed Trivett by his collarbone and forced him to look him in the eye sockets. "If you don't like my methods, then get out! Otherwise, come with me and start taking notes." Jack dropped him on his tailbone and walked off towards the morgue. Grumbling obscenities, Trivett pulled himself to his feet and followed...

Halberd rummaged through their large candy sack and presented Caliber with a fresh egg. Chanting quietly, Caliber threw a dash of decaying powder on the shell and it instantly turned rotten. Alia grinned as she spotted an open window. "Over there, Hal'!" She shouted, pointing. "Ready..."

Halberd turned to face the window.

"Aim..."

He raised the egg above his head.

"Fire!"

Halberd was dead on the mark. The trio cackled evilly as a family of five ran out of their house, choking and covering their noses. "Nice one guys!" Gregor praised them from up in a tree. "Their carpet will never smell the same again."

"How's about climbing down and giving us a hand?" Halberd sneered.

"I'm on lookout, remember?"

"Fuck you and your lookout! Get down here and start lighting this TP on fire!" Alia ordered. She lit a roll aflame and tossed it onto the roof of the neighboring house.

Gregor watched as the toilette paper burned, but noticed something else in the distance. "Hey guys, what's that over there?"

Halberd looked around. "What?"

"Up here!" Gregor motioned for his friends to climb. Alia was the first to get a foothold up the tree and helped her cousins up after.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded irritably. Gregor moved a branch out of the way and pointed towards the park about seven blocks down the street. "It looks like a circus." She said, tilting her mask upward.

"Want to check it out?" Gregor suggested.

Halberd shouted "Sure!" Caliber shouted. "No!"

They glared at each other. "Come on, there'll be weird circus stuff!" Halberd argued.

"No way, it's a waste of pranking time!"

"No it isn't, dildo!"

"Yeah it is, **dildo**!"

"**Dildo**!"

"**DILDO**!" (In case you haven't noticed, 'dildo' is their favorite word).

"Shut up!" Gregor and Alia shouted in unison. "We'll head over and take a peek." Alia added. "If its dildos, we'll leave."

"Yay!" Halberd shouted as he jumped to the ground.

Caliber groaned as he followed him.

The kids wondered around the park, which mostly consisted of a dirt road stretching through a bunch of trees and vacant benches until they came across the cause of the commotion. Alia was right; it was a circus, a haunted circus. The clown with the tear away face (alias, Jumbo) and several other ghoulish performers were terrorizing a small group of people in front of their haunted train. Jumbo rolled around a lady on his unicycle, ripping his face off and cackling maniacally. Another clown encircled a group of trick-or-treaters with his trained pack of zombie poodles. Beebe and her brothers was in the middle of their famous contortionist act, with new and improved acrobatic dismemberment. A zombie with long black hair and tattooed arms, dressed like a gypsy, swallowed a sword and proceeded to insert more blades into the various unhealed wounds in his body. Gregor and the others clapped and cheered while the humans were brought nearly to tears by the lurid freak show.

Alia was intrigued by the smallest clown. At first she thought was a midget, but upon closer inspection discovered he was a boy about her age. He was a juggler and grinned fiendishly as he tossed butcher knives, balls of barbed wire and flaming rings in the air. He had a round face covered in smeared paint with thick, curly purple hair. He wore a green and black jester's hat with frowning face balls tied to the tips. His overly loose black poke-a-dotted suspenders with a tattered yellow shirt and large red boots made Alia giggle. She loved guys who made her laugh.

The act ended with an explosion, courtesy of Jumbo's utility belt bombs. The humans fled in terror. The performers bowed to Gregor and the trio, eating up their applause. "Thanks, we're here all evening!" Jumbo giggled and rolled into the train. His clownish brethren followed, except for the boy.

He approached Gregor and the others timidly. "Good evenin' folks. Ya'll enjoy the show?"

"Yeah, it kicked ass!" Halberd commended him, swinging his fist in the air.

"Really amusing." Caliber agreed sincerely.

"You're very nimble" Alia said, unusually shy.

The young clown shrugged. "We have lots a time to practice out on the road. I'm Geeky, Geeky the clown." He pulled a limp flower from his pocket and handed it to her. "Don't worry, it won't squirt."

"I'm Gregor Skellington, and these are my friends Hal', Cal' and AP."

"That's short for Alia Phoenix," She informed him.

"We spotted you in the neighborhood," Gregor continued. "And wanted to check out your act."

"Wow, really?" Geeky's distorted grin never left his face. "Ain't no one ever sticks by after the show...Um, hold on..." Geeky ran inside the train.

The kids heard several voices, but couldn't make out what any of them were saying. Five minutes later, Geeky ran back outside, excited. "Ma and pa say they can git along fine without me and I can tag along with y'all."

"Wait, we never said you could-" Alia punched Caliber in the stomach as hard as she could, winding him.

"You can trick-or-treat with us all you want." She assured him.

Geeky followed the others back into the neighborhood. He was never so happy to be with other lumplings. Human children were always too creeped out by him to ever let him tag along. "Where are you from?" Gregor asked while throwing his bag of candy into the tub (that Barrel graciously lent them).

"I was born in Louisiana, but me an' my uncles travel all along the south, scarin' folks and tauntin' 'em with our acts. I ain't got no permanent dwellin' other than the train. We came up here to meet my uncle Jumbo fer the festivities."

"We're from Halloween town." Gregor informed him. "We only come to America on Halloween if my older brother says we can."

Geeky paused to think. "Ma says I was conceived in Halloween town, so I guess I'm from there too."

"Cool." Halberd grinned and threw his arm over Geeky's shoulder. "Did you bring any props with you? We still have like, a million streets to go."

"Are we gonna pull some tricks on some livin' folk?" He asked enthusiastically.

Alia slapped him on the back. "You bet your fruity clown ass we are! Come on!"

Geeky couldn't help but blush when Alia smiled at him. The closer he followed her, the more he knew tonight would be best Halloween ever...

Igor pulled over to the side of the road and allowed Edgar to hop out. "Graveyard up ahead. Plenty of humans in the neighborhood. Should be good place to start."

"Thanks" Edgar said, trying to smooth down his hair. "Well, that was fun. I've never heard anyone shout 'stupid Pollock, use signal!' so many times in a half hour." Edgar tried to shake the horror of nearly crashing, flipping over, and/or exploding from his head. "Let's never do it again."

Igor laughed. "Next year, we go on road trip, you bring beer!"

Edgar waved as Igor sped down the road carelessly. He made a mental note to avoid Igor next Halloween at all cost while jogging up the hill towards the cemetery. He had to get some hardcore scaring in, quick. "No screwing off tonight," He ordered himself. "Its balls to the wall from here on out..."

a/n: I wanted to add more, but I'm going to cut this while I'm feeling ashamed. I apologize to anyone who was offended by this chapter. I'm the least politically correct person I know, so try to overlook my distasteful jokes.

The character, Alexa is owned by EhxLEXxUh (thanks, you rock). She'll most likely make an appearance in the next couple of chapters as well. For a more in depth description of her character, go check out her stories. Um, Trivett and Geeky are mine though. Trivett appeared in chapter nine of 'As the Nightmare Continues' as a lumpling and is now a teenager for those of you who are confused. Oh, and the song 'Fuel' is by Metallica (who rule) off the 'Reload' album. Enough disclaimers, I beg you to review! I wont make so many spelling and grammatical errors if you do (the ones in Geeky's dialog were intentional)...Later readers, rock on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lover's Quarrel

Disclaimer: I do not legally own the Nightmare Before Christmas. Its mine in my heart though. pushes out loved ones to make room for Tim Burton's movie it was a noble sacrifice…on with the fic.

It had only been five minutes and Trivett was already weary of Jack's company. Not only did the old bag of bones steal his thunder, but he barked orders in his face left and right. 'Go to the entrance. Look out for trespassers. Tell the others to await my orders.' And to add insult to injury, he sent his six-foot Raggedy Ann to 'escort' him and make sure he did as instructed.

Trivett wasn't about to take such disrespect laying down. This was his scare first. He would teach ol' Jack a lesson, but how...?

"Hurry up." Sally ordered after noticing Trivett was lagging far behind. "You have to tell Jack what the others told you."

"Yeah, yeah" He grumbled, shoving his skeletal hands in his pockets. Suddenly, it came to him. The chick, Sally, she was the way. A skeleton grin formed on Trivett's face. Ever since they arrived, Jack and Sally had only stopped fighting to order him around. It would be easy to turn his ho against him.

He quickened his pace to catch up and placed his arm around her shoulder. "You got a lot a junk in your trunk, girl." He said as seductively as he could.

Sally eyed him strangely. What was _that_ supposed to mean? "How did you know I like to sew?"

Trivett blinked, confused. He thought of something to say quickly. "Heh, you're funny. You've got some nice curves too."

Sally mentally blushed. She wasn't used to getting compliments from anyone but Jack, but he hadn't complimented her in months. She considered telling Trivett to layoff, but it was nice to have someone flirting with her again. "Thank you..."

"How'd you ever hook up with a guy like Jack anyway?"

Sally paused to sigh and think. "It's a long story. I guess the short version would be, I was young and in love."

Trivett nodded, gently massaging the back of her neck with his thumb. "He's too much of a skinny white boy to handle what you got."

Again, he had her totally lost. "Your very skinny and white too. You must take good care of yourself."

Trivett found it difficult to keep grinning. "No, baby, I mean he's no playa'. Me, girl, I can please you."

Sally stared at him in disbelief. She certainly understood that last part. "You little creep!" She spat, jerking her shoulder free. "Let's get one thing perfectly clear! You are an arrogant, obnoxious little brat and I can barely understand anything you say! You look like a thug and you have no clue what your doing out here! Don't touch me, or speak to me for the rest of this scare!"

Trivett backed up a step, but maintained his cool. "Or what, you'll sick your man on me?"

Sally gave him a nasty glare and turned to stomp away. Trivett chased after her (barely able to keep his baggy pants up). "Wait! I can't stand to see a pretty girl unhappy" He mentally smirked. "I laid the smooth talking on too thick, I'm sorry."

Sally, despite her better judgment, decided to hear him out. "You would get a lot farther in life if you relaxed and be yourself." She advised him begrudgingly. "Next time, speak to me like a person and leave Jack out of this."

Trivett nodded. "Point taken, Sally."

She smiled. "Better. Come on, we're wasting time." Sally stepped through a dead brush and Trivett followed. On the other side, the old, brick morgue stood with Jack climbing up the side, giving the mortician a nasty jolt through the window.

After the screaming died down, he looked down from the window's ledge and waved Sally and Trivett over.

Sally waved back. "It figures he would start without us."

"He has no faith in us." Trivett added. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll show him."

"You're the one with something to prove." Sally reminded him.

"He's on the ground, we better get over there." He announced as he eyed Jack intensely. He kept still until he was certain Jack was eyeing him back. "Before we go, show me some love."

"Excuse m-"

Trivett grasped Sally by the arms and pulled her down for a kiss. She struggled free, making sure to give Trivett a good slap. She tried to wipe the kiss away with her arm. "What was that for?" She hissed.

Trivett popped his jaw back in place and grinned. "A kiss for good luck." He explained innocently and gave her a quick slap on the butt.

Sally let out a cry of disgust and stomped away. She looked over, praying that Jack had not seen anything. One look into his eye sockets told her he had.

At first, he just stood there, dumbstruck, but a hideous scowl slowly formed on his face until he couldn't hold back any longer. Sally approached him, nervous and apologetic. "Jack, wait, its not what it looks like-"

He ignored her and shoved her aside. Still scowling and growling under his breath, he grabbed Trivett by the arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pin you to the ground and crush your skull in with a tombstone?" He hissed, forcing Trivett to his knees.

Trivett groaned as Jack forced his arm out of joint. "Yo, don't blame me! She was all over me!"

"What?" Sally cried. Jack looked to her with an accusing stare. "He's lying!" She insisted.

"She wants me! She said so herself! Just admit it, Sally, admit everything."

"Shut up!" She ordered. "Its not true! I told him to stay away from me!"

Hurt and confused, Jack kneed Trivett in his lower spine and ripped his arm out of its socket. He shoved the young skeleton to the ground. "Stand against the wall! I'll deal with you in a moment." He ordered the young skeleton, pointing to the morgue.

"What?"

"I said, against the wall!"

Trivett attempted to stand to his feet, but Jack kicked him back on the ground.

"Crawl, you little bastard!"

"You fuckn' playn' me?"

Jack kicked his ribcage, knocking his one good arm out from under him. "Do I look like it? Now crawl!"

After considering what Jack might do to him if he didn't, Trivett obeyed. He watch as the ghoulish couple argued back and forth. His plan worked, they were against each other, but he wished he could have avoided being stuck in the crossfire. Jack was indeed a scary creature when angry.

"I don't believe this! You go kissing other men because you _think_ I _may_ have feelings for another woman?"

"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me!" She argued, barely able to hold back tears. "And what am I supposed to think when you're in the graveyard all the time with _her_?"

"You've completely lost your mind!" Jack barked. "I love you Sally, I've always loved you! If you feel I have to prove it, then please, tell me what I have to do! But you don't have to try to make me jealous by swooning over another man!"

"_You've_lost your mind!" She corrected him. "You must have if you think I'd use that jerk to hurt you!"

Jack regarded Trivett with an ominous glare. "I wish I knew which one of you to believe." He hissed. "But I've trusted Sally for half a lifetime, but you've given me no reason to trust you. So help me, if you ever touch my wife again, I'll..." Jack trailed off as the impulse to maim consumed him.

Trivett watched in wide-eyed terror as Jack broke his forearm apart and held it above his head. He winced tightly, expecting to hear the harsh snap of his arm breaking in half over Jack's knee. Luckily for him, a familiar voice was heard through the shrubbery and put his agony on hold.

"Hey dad, I found you! You know there's five teenagers hanging around the middle of the cemetery, right? I think they're trying to conduct some half-assed séance or something. I was going to scare them myself, but Frank grabbed my ankle and told me you already staked claim here, so..." Finally, Edgar looked up, realizing he had walked right into a huge confrontation.

Sally was in tears and Jack was standing over Trivett who was cowering on the grass in pieces. Jack held Trivett's arm a half inch away from his knee wearing a murderous glare. It was tough, but Edgar managed to piece some of the picture together.

"Oh fucking-A, everybody freeze!" Edgar begged. He stepped forward cautiously so not to upset them further. "Dad, don't hurt him. I know he's a pant load, but Trivett's young, he'll get the hang of everything eventually. He couldn't have messed up that badly."

"He made out with your mother!" Jack shouted.

Edgar shook his head twice in disbelief. "You did what?" He spat down at Trivett. "Never mind, dad, wup his ass."

Despite the anger burning within him, he sighed and threw Trivett his arm back. "No, I have people to scare. I refuse to waste my time with him."

Trivett sighed with relief.

"Good idea, you and mom stay here and work this out. I'll head to the next cemetery over." Edgar forced Trivett to his feet and jammed his arm back in its socket. "I'll take him off your hands."

"Good" Jack and Sally said in unison. "Get him out of my sight!" Jack added.

Edgar dragged Trivett away as quickly as possible. As soon as they were close to the gate, he slapped Trivett across the back of his head. "You...y-you douche bag! What in the hell were you thinking? I should rip off your skull and let my friends piss in it!"

"Yo, I'm sorry!" Trivett insisted. "I didn't know they were your parents."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Edgar shook his head. "You can't be this stupid! How can you** not **recognize Jack fucking Skellington? Do you read at all?"

"No...I thought he was just some old bastard trying to serve me! I was here first, you know."

"Dude, I'm sorry, but dad has seniority around here. I don't care how bad ass you think you are, when he walks up to you and says jump, you ask how high. You had better hope that stunt you pulled back there didn't cause him to lose a victim. And if they keep fighting over this by the end of the night, I will personally kick your ass, you dense fuck."

Trivett pouted and kicked a loose stone. Edgar sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look bro, I know you have it in you and you know you have it in you. You'll be giving me a run for my money one day, but until then, you've got to drop this attitude. You just don't go up to pro like Jack with this 'yo, yo, hommie-G home boy' bullshit. You're here to scare, not a bust a cap in some nigga's ass. You're not impressing anyone, so chill out."

A smile formed on Trivett's face and he laughed. "You can't talk gangsta fer shit, Ed."

"No, no I can't, so please for the love of God, don't force me to ever again."

Trivett nodded in agreement as they shared a laugh. He was grateful Edgar had come along and set him straight. That goofy metal head of a skeleton had been there for him ever since he had died and arrived in Halloween an orphaned ten-year-old corpse. He had never let him down, despite the fact that Trivett fought him every step of the way. "Yo, tell your dad I'm sorry and if he can stand to look at me ever again, ask if he'd be willing to give me some tips."

Edgar and Trivett tapped their fist together. "I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, get cracking. Make those kids shit themselves."

"A'right, peace, Ed."

"Rock on."

The skeleton boys parted ways. Edgar looked up at the full moon and grimaced. He had to spread more fear and quickly. He had to meet Gregor in a half hour and anyone could pop up with another problem for him to smooth over before he could get a screech in. Thinking quickly, he hopped the gate and made a mad dash for the cul-de-sac down the road. All he needed was to find one home that set up a backyard haunted house and he could work his magic.

a/n: Again, I have to cut a long-ass chapter short. School and work is kicking my ass. I'm counting the days until graduation. I don't think Trivett's gangsta dialog is completely accurate, because I do not listen to rap of any kind, nor do I watch MTV and whenever my classmates start talking to me that way, I sort of tune it all out. So, sorry for the inconsistencies. In my defense, I've never used the word 'nigga' in my life and I never intend to. Please review, I can't stress this enough. Later, you rock!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dirty Tricks

Disclaimer: I on'tday wnoay hetay Ightmarenay Eforebay Hristmascay. Tee hee, Pig Latin.

"Ewwe! Guys, check this out!" Caliber called to the others, leaning over a carcass. The other boys ran over immediately.

Gregor winced. "What is that?"

"A squirrel ass" Geeky answered, giggling.

"What?" Alia shoved her cousins out of the way. "It's not a squirrel _ass_, it's just the tail."

"And the spine" Halberd added. "Man, what happened to it?"

"I don't know, but I'm taking it." Caliber picked the partially decayed carcass up by the tail and tossed it into the tub along with the dozen other pieces of road kill he found.

"Stop throwing street waffles in there!" Alia ordered. "We won't have enough room for candy!"

"But I need them!"

"Why? There's dead things all over the place back home!"

"It's for the catacombs...Warlock stuff, you wouldn't understand."

Alia stuck her tongue out at Caliber and continued to lead the group along. Gregor caught up with her. "I'm worried about Ed." He repeated to her for the twentieth time.

Alia groaned in frustration. "Look, we sat around Spider Gates waiting for him for a half-hour and he didn't show up, so fuck him!"

"But that's why I'm worried. He said he was going to meet me in the cemetery. I would _assume_ he meant the one we arrived to the real world through, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah...But, Uncle Ed is...I don't want to say absentminded..."

"Scatterbrained." Caliber suggested.

"Ditzy" Halberd added.

"True" Gregor agreed. "But still, he said he would show up."

"Adults say a lot of things." Halberd reminded him as he hopped into the tub and burrowed under the half filled candy sack.

"He's probably just busy." Alia assured him. "I mean, he's the freaking pumpkin king. I would hope he's busy being scary and crap."

Gregor sighed and looked to his shoes.

Halberd formed binoculars with his fist and looked to the house at the end of the street. A garishly festive front yard display caught his eye. He pointed overdramatically and cried. "Fanatics! Fanatics! Surplus candy!"

The others followed his fingers and 'ooohed'. "Forward march, boys!" Alia ordered and led the team with a running start. Halberd parked the tub by the gate. Caliber and Geeky helped carry the bag.

"Impressive" Gregor commended the owners of the home while peeking into a fake coffin. "They must really be into the season."

"Yup." Alia concurred, nudging a foam tombstone over. "They went all out."

Caliber shrugged. "The green webbing is a bit tacky though."

The kids tread along the stone walkway slowly, taking the time to admire all the ghastly decorations as their elders had constantly instructed. Very few homes displayed a fake cemetery, jack-o-lantern patch, and bubbling caldron in one yard. Halberd snatched a few rubber rats from the porch for the tree house. Gregor laughed as Geeky drew a fake mustache on the plastic skeleton.

Alai rang the doorbell. A women masquerading as a scantly clad vampiress answered the door with a vexed expression on her face. "What are you kids doing?"

"Trick-or-treat!" They shouted in unison, presenting their sack.

"Um...We're just having a party. Nobody's passing out candy, I'm sorry."

"But-but, uh- we have a clown you can borrow!" Alia yanked Geeky over by his sleeve.

He waved shyly up at her, whipped out a balloon dog from behind his back, and asked, "Wanna pet my weener?"

She gave Geeky an irked look. "No trick-or-treaters" The sham vampiress repeated.

"What?" Alia screeched and shoved the women aside. The house was completely filled with humans in costume, decorations and tables adorned with full candy bowls. 'the Monster Mash (Misfits version)' was playing over the stereo system and everyone was dancing and having a ball. "That's bullshit lady, you guys can't possibly eat all that candy!"

"Sorry sweetheart..." The sham vampiress scooted Alia away from the door. "Try the house next-door." She ordered, then returned inside and slammed the door.

Alia balled up her fist in anger and pounded on the door after her, screaming obscenities no lumpling her age should ever know. Gregor pulled her away from the stoop. "Come on, AP, give it up." He begged.

Alia jerked her arm free. "No way, that's totally dildos!"

"Yeah!" Halberd agreed. "What kind of mindfuck is that? Making their yard all spooky and inviting and then telling us no trick-or-treaters!"

"Y'all should take a dump on their steps." Geeky suggested, slamming his fist in his palm.

Alia shook her head. "No, that's too good for them!"

"We should kidnap their pets and shave penis shapes on their backs!" Halberd suggested.

"No, still too good for them!"

"We should gather up some rocks and break all their windows!" Caliber suggested.

"Ha! That's _way_ too good for them!"

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Gregor snapped.

Alia adjusted her mask in thought. "We're going to take those sorry sons of bitches down from the inside, that's what we're going to do!" She motioned for a huddle and whispered instructions to the others as they gathered around.

After much toil and bickering, the kids successfully formed a ladder with Gregor on the bottom, as always. "Ow!" He whined. "Dammit Hal', stop kicking me in the face!"

"Sorry! AP's tail keeps poking my eye!"

"Is not!"

"Shhh!" Caliber scolded them. "I'm almost through..." He pushed up against the windowpane as hard as he could until it opened wide enough for him to topple in. He landed head first in an empty bedroom, obviously owned by an adult woman. Caliber scrambled to his feet and quickly pulled Alia through. They pulled Halberd and Geeky though next. Halberd, Geeky and Alia held Caliber out the window by his feet. He outstretched his hand to Gregor.

Gregor jumped and grasped Caliber's hand as tightly as he could. He clenched his eyes shut until the others pulled him safely inside. He knew it was silly for a rag doll corpse to fear heights, but since when was fear ever really logical? "You think anyone heard us?" He asked, brushing off his clothes.

"Na..." Alia assured him. "The music is too loud and they're all probably too drunk to notice." She looked around, disgusted by the frilly décor. "Well, this is a good a place as any to start, let's get to work."

Halberd reached into his pocket and whipped out an old pocketknife. "YAAAAY!" He jumped on the bed and cut up all the pillows, causing feathers to fly everywhere.

Caliber joined him by ripping the sheets and comforters off. Alia rummaged through the makeup left by the vanity mirror and spilled everything she could. Geeky was hesitant to join in, but couldn't deny how much fun the others were having, so he decided to demolish the closet. Gregor just stood in the corner and watched, snickering once or twice to himself. He felt like such a wuss for doing so, but something about destroying another person's property seemed wrong to him, even if it was Halloween.

In less than ten minutes, the others had completely destroyed everything in the room. Halberd removed his mask to wipe the sweat from his forehead. "Woo! That rocked! Are we wrecking the next room?"

Alia grinned and shoved him aside. "Lady's first." She headed for the door, but paused to shift through the drawer of a nightstand. "Hold up, guys..." Smiling victoriously, she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and shoved them in her pocket. "Hey Cal', we're good for smokes!"

"Great, let's hit the bathroom then."

Mischief plagued the house across the street as well. Two teenaged girls, one dressed as Elvira and the other as a 'spider queen' scratched their heads in bewilderment as another group of trick-or-treaters ran crying from their backyard. "Wow" The sham Elvira said to her friend. "Our haunted house must be better than we thought."

"Either that or this whole town is full of wimps."

A chubby, middle-aged woman came stomping up to them, trembling, with a group of crying children behind her. "You two have some nerve putting up _that_ display!" She scolded the clueless girls. "A haunted house is one thing, but you're carrying it too far! I have a good mind to speak to your parents!" The middle-aged woman stomped away in a huff.

"I don't understand" The spider queen shouted. "It's just a stupid haunted house, what is everyone freaking out about?"

"My dad owes us for standing out here!" Sham Elvira growled. "We could be partying right now!" She jumped, gasping as she felt an ice-cold finger tap her shoulder.

The girls turned around quickly and faded sheet white as they came face to face (or chest rather) with an honest to God skeleton.

Edgar grinned at them and took a slight bow. "Thanks for the swell set up, girls, but I must be going." He said politely and kissed each of their hands (he didn't care what anyone said, the direct approach is the most fun).

Both girls and fainted. Edgar took the opportunity to exit over their fence. Startled by the commotion across the street, Edgar ran towards the overly decorated house. He cocked his head in confusion as the sound of furniture breaking, dinnerware smashing and people shouting, boomed from the house. Two seconds later, Gregor, the trio, and some other kid dressed as a clown came running out of the house with a mob of angry humans behind them.

The trio and the little clown immediately jumped behind Edgar for protection, but Gregor was snatched up by the sham vampiress from earlier. "Help!" He begged Edgar, attempting to reach for him.

Edgar pounced forward, took in a deep breath and screamed as loudly as he could, making sure to distort his face. The mob gasped in unison as they stepped back. They stared at Edgar wide-eyed. A few who stood closest to him had wet their pants. Edgar slowly, but confidently walked towards them, scowling. He stopped within arm's distance away from them, removed his skull, then said, "Hey Fangs, trade you!" and tossed his skull to her. She screeched, tossing Gregor back to him, before dodging his skull. The man behind her, dressed as a Spartan soldier caught it instead. Frightened, he fumbled Edgar's skull back and forth in his hands until finally tossing it back at him.

Geeky made a dive for it, catching Edgar's skull by his hair. He winced. "Watch it!" He begged. "That smarts!"

Geeky tapped Edgar's body on the leg to get its attention. Edgar's body felt through the air until it recognized the feel of its skull and immediately placed it back on the neck.

Edgar readjusted his head back on straight. "Great, now my head hurts..." He looked to terrified crowd and snorted. "Oh come on, you haven't seen a skeleton before?" He snickered. "Sorry, I suppose you haven't. Well, now you have, feel privileged..." Edgar knelt down on his knees to inspect his shaken baby brother. "You alright?"

Too alarmed to respond verbally, Gregor nodded 'yes' instead.

Satisfied, Edgar then stood and herded the lumplings along. "You all can go back to your business now!" Not waiting for the crowd to respond, he led the kids to the nearest alleyway. "Well, I see my Halloween Hellions are keeping busy."

Halberd flashed him the metal salute. "Thanks Uncle Ed! You're the shit!"

"You kick ass, Uncle Ed!" Alia added with a hug.

Caliber nodded approvingly. "Thanks, that was a close one."

Edgar smirked, rubbing his knuckles against his chest. "You're too kind, but next time, try not get caught. I won't tell your folks about this incident."

"Sorry Uncle Ed..." The trio parroted in unison.

Alia tugged on the cuff of his sleeve. "Uncle Ed, look who we found! His name's Geeks!" She motioned for Geeky to step forward.

With a shove from Halberd, Geeky stumbled into Edgar's legs. He looked up timidly. "Hi Uncle Ed- I mean, pumpkin king-sir..." Geeky was at a loss so he whipped out his balloon animal. "Uh, wanna pet my weener?" He clenched his eyes shut, expecting a scolding.

Edgar gasped. "Weenie dog!" He bent forward and patted the balloon animal on the head. "Thanks for grabbing my head; by the way... Hmmm, you look familiar. By any chance, are you related to Boysenberry the clown?"

Geeky smiled. "She's my ma!"

"No freaking way!" Edgar flashed him the metal salute with both hands. "Oh man, I hope I run into her tonight! It's been too long."

Geeky beamed with pride. His mom actually knew the pumpkin king. "Are you two friends?"

"Oh yeah, Beebe and I go way back to when I was-" Someone threw a candy bar at the back of his head. He looked back at Gregor. "What? _What_...?"

"Didn't you forget something?" Gregor asked irritably.

"Um..."

"The cemetery, bo-tard! I sat around with my thumb up my ass waiting for you for a half-hour! What the fuck, Ed?"

"Hey, I was just in the cemetery, I didn't see you anywhere."

"Which one? Everyone in town arrived through Spider Gate, dipshit!"

Edgar slapped himself in the forehead. "Oh crap, really? Fuck, that's right! I'm sorry Gregor... I-I got distracted! Igor took me for a ride of terror in his freaking stolen car and that Trivett kid was being a **dumbass** and the whole awkwardness between mom and dad and the scaring and..." Edgar trailed off, unable to stomach the dirty looks Gregor was giving him. "Aw, don't mad at me Gregor, I'm sorry..."

"You're such a-a jerk-off, you know that?"

"Dude, why are you yelling at me?"

Gregor twitched. "Be-because you totally ditched me, that's why!"

"No I did not! Look, its easy to mix up cemeteries after you've been in like, forty-fucking thousand of them, JEEZ! I said I was sorry...You're lucky I offered to give you tips in the first place, Gregor! I've got a huge fucking fright quota to fill by the end of the night and this is seriously cutting into my time!"

He sighed. "Okay...Are you still going to take me scaring?"

Edgar placed his arm over his shoulder. "Are you kidding? You're not escaping it!"

The others groaned in disappointment. "You're taking Greg with you, Uncle Ed?" Halberd asked.

Edgar ruffled his hair. "Sorry Hal', but a promise is a promise."

"Fine, he's deadweight anyways." Alia teased. "Have fun, Greg."

"You two guys."

The lumplings shared waves and metal salutes as they split up. Edgar led Gregor back into the neighborhood. "Okay, before we begin lets set some ground rules."

Gregor nodded. "Okay."

"One: there are no rules."

"Oh, good...So... where do we begin?"

Edgar reached in his pocket and handed Gregor a five-dollar bill. "We begin with that burger joint over there. Go get me a quarter-pounder with cheese and coke. Fresh food is nasty, but I'm freaking starving. Um, order something for yourself too, if you're hungry."

Gregor looked at the money, disappointed. Edger pushed him towards the road. "Tonight please, I'm behind schedule. I'd do it myself, but if I try to order, the guy will geek out on me. Curse of being so damn hideous, I guess...Go test the traffic!" He added with a smirk before nearly shoving Gregor right into a car passing by.

"Ahhh! Edgar!"

Edgar laughed cruelly and jumped behind a busted garage door.

Peeved, Gregor hurried over to the restaurant and placed his order. A part of him prayed that Edgar had more exciting things in store for him. Another part of him prayed he didn't...

a/n: I love Halloween. Thanks for all the reviews so far. More would be greatly appreciated. I'll catch up with Jack, Sally, the original trio and everyone else soon, promise. Later, rock on!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Cold Feet, Cold Hands, Cold Shoulder

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas. Curse you Tim Burton for being so damn brilliant! For this chapter I've written a song based off the Town Hall song (which I do not own either), but in order for it to make sense, I had to describe the action going on in between certain verses, so just insert a Michael Amott solo in between the breaks to help cut down on confusion. The character Alexa is owned by Eh-LEX-Uh. She's letting me barrow her (Thanks!). Enough disclaiming, read on.

Edgar walked along the dark alleyway with Gregor by his side. They ventured deeper into a slum neighborhood. Edgar loved the slums and every element of danger within them. The danker, the better. Humans who lived the nicer neighborhoods spooked too easily. Here, he could find real challenges...

He took three bites of his burger and began to feel nauseous. "Aw man, is this beef grade-A? Gross..." He threw his food in a garbage can. "I'll let it sit and fester for five minutes. Maybe then it'll be edible."

Gregor sighed and leaned against the side of an abandoned house. "Dad says you shouldn't eat on the clock. It distracts you from the task at hand."

"Kissass!" Edgar sneered. "Who's giving the lesson here?"

Gregor sighed again. "You are..."

"That's right... Dude, I just thought of the perfect gig for you! I know where the locals are throwing a haunted hayride. How would you like to give their festivities a more realistic effect?" Edgar looked Gregor over. The young rag doll appeared to be anxious. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Gregor so stressed. "Hey...are you alright?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, why?"

"I don't know. I just thought you'd be a little more enthusiastic, that's all."

"I would be if you'd move like you have a freaking purpose for being."

"Cram it you little asswhipe! Be patient, I'm fueling up, alright?"

Gregor grumbled under his breath. Boy did he hate it when people told him to be patient! His grimace faded into a sad frown. "Edgar I-I don't know if I can do this. I'm not ready."

"What do you mean? Of course you're ready! You totally have a spooky vibe going!"

"No...I-I really don't-"

"What is your major malfunction?" Edgar snapped. "You asked me to show you how to be scary and then-"

"I never asked, you _offered_!"

"I had to! You're so wimpy and pathetic, I..." Edgar trailed off the moment Gregor appeared as though he was about to cry. He sighed and placed his hand on Gregor's shoulder. "Calm down, I'm sorry. I'm just asking for a little cooperation, that's all."

Gregor rested his head on Edgar's thighbone and responded with a nod.

Edgar knelt down to look Gregor in the eyes. "Is this really what you want? Be honest."

"About what?"

"Do you really want to learn how to be scary?"

Gregor took a long pause before giving his shaky response of "Y-yeah, I-I want to learn. I-I'm a Skellington. Scaring's in my blood-my leaves...You know what I mean."

"Uh, right..." Edgar forced a smile and ruffled Gregor's hair. "Okay then. Let me finish eating and we'll motor."

Gregor sighed with relief as Edgar finally walked away to fish his burger out from the garbage can. He hated looking into those deep, black eye sockets. They seemed as though they could read right threw him.

Edgar grabbed his shoulder, forcing him back into reality. "Look deceased bro, we're off."

Gregor struggled to keep up. "Wait! Were are we going now?"

Edgar grinned down at him. He grabbed Gregor's hand, forcing him to quicken his pace. They turned the corner. Edgar pulled Gregor into the vacant lot by the abandoned house and towards a dieing oak tree.

Gregor watched intensely as Edgar tread through the fog and dead foliage, beckoning him forth.

_"Hurry, be quick, it's Halloween_

_And the night will wait for none_

_It's our job, no our duty to spread fear_

_In those with timid souls and of whom with fragile minds_

_We the dead are to walk!_

_To rule over the dark_

_Rock your voice! It's our night to shine!_

Edgar disappeared in a flash, but reappeared behind Gregor.

_But heed this advice before you go scare_

_Remember, everyone was new at one time..._

_Hmmm, we'll start over there!_

Gregor chased after Edgar down the street. His stomach filled with dread as a large broken down house came into view. _"Over there?"_

_"At this house" _

Edgar snuck onto the porch. Gregor toyed with the door handle. _"But it's locked!"_

_"So? Who cares if it's locked?_

_Break in!_

_Trust me, it'll rock!"_

_"I don't know..."_

_"Just crawl inside an open window_

Edgar slipped inside silently and yanked Gregor with them. They crept down the hallway and into an occupied living room.

_Then give those poor slobs a surprise"_

_"Those guys?"_

_But why?_

_How unkind_

_Why should I?_

_Why would I?"_

Edgar fought the urge to pull his hair out. _"Because our mission here is to scare!"_

_Be grotesque!_

_Thrash and tear! _

_"But that's mean_

_Just plain sick_

_Why should those people get horribly tricked?"_

_"I think somehow you've missed the point_

_I'll explain after I rock this joint-"_

Edgar left Gregor behind in the hallway. The boy jumped as he heard a bloodcurdling cry of terror and watched as a group of shadows collapsed to the floor. Seconds later, Edgar came rushing out of the room and snatched his on his way out the door.

_"Now listen closely..._

_We carefully choose a victim _

_And sneak up behind him like so..."_

_"Whoa, you expect **me** to scare **him**? _

_He's as big as a tank!_

_"I will not risk my neck for a prank!"_

Edgar slapped his forehead and pushed Gregor towards the angry looking middleschooler. _"Good lord you're a wuss!_

_Get over there or I'll punch you!_

_And be sure to let out a groan!"_

Gregor's feeble attempt to startle the boy earned him a punch in his squeaker arm and several blows to the head. He stomped back over to Edgar, mangled and angry. _"That's it!_

_I've had it!_

_What bullshit!_

_I just can't do it, I quit!"_

_Wait, you can't give up now!_

_You'll get it somehow!"_

_"I'm sorry, but no_

_Hate to spoil the fun_

_But look at the time,_

_You must have to run!"_

Gregor tried to shove Edgar away, but the bag of bones wouldn't budge. _"Sorry bro, but no can do_

_I'm going to make a real ghoul of you," _He sighed. "Well, I may as well cut the kid some slack...

_You given me no choice but to use drastic measures_

_If we hope to whip you into shape..._

_There's potential in you that cannot go to waste_

_I swear to do whatever it takes!_

_If you're dead, you are creepy_

_To you the same rule applies_

_All you need is confidence_

_**To summon aggression**_

_**As a mighty force **_

**_And freeze the pumping blood within every heart!_**

_**Leave their skin crawling, of course!**_

Gregor cowered as Edgar leered over him menacingly; his boney fingers curled and voice menacing.

_"I avow on this night_

_Beneath the moon's light_

_Gregor Mark Skellington_

_Will be reborn a legend!_

_As the pumpkin **duke of frights**...!"_ Edgar jumped onto a large stone, pulled his head back, and cackled evilly up at the night sky.

Gregor stared at him with wide-eyed confusion. Beneath that was a hint of envy. Edgar made this all look so easy. The sight of his skeleton grin, ghostly charm, and the glow of his cobweb hair under the moonlight made _his_ spine tingle. His voice alone could turn stagnant air into howling wind. It had such passion, such aggression, such energy! Surely, the young skeleton's youth spent listening to metal was not done so in vain.

Edgar looked to him in anticipation for his reply. Gregor forced himself to look motivated and gave his older brother a quick "Okay, let's do it."

"Awesome." Edgar smiled, pleased as he lead Gregor along. "Don't get yourself worked up over this. You can't expect perfection on your first try, or hell, even your thousandth try..."

_ "I know you believe in me, but I still have my doubts...I'm not meant to spread fear, it's not what I'm about...Aw man..."_

Shock looked down at the ground. There was a bike trail below that stretched into a four-way intersection. "The guys better be where they said they were going to be!" She shouted to Thicket over the wind. "I can't see them past the trees."

"They'll be there" She assured her, tipping her hat. "Hold on!"

Shock's heart jumped into her throat as Thicket's broom rocketed towards the ground. She clenched her eyes shut and clung to her hat until the broom hovered gently above the ground. She breathed a sigh of relief as she hopped off. "Okay, where's big bo-tard and skinny bo-tard?"

"We're over here, she-bo-tard!" Lock answered from a clearing.

Thicket ran to him and gave him a hug and a kiss. "Hey Lock; have you seen the kids yet?"

"No." Lock frowned. "Who knows where they are."

"Aw, quit worrying!" Barrel scolded his brother and he set another chair-sized jack-o-lantern along the border of the clearing. "Let them have their fun."

Shock looked about, smirking. "What's this, our new hideout?"

"Sort of." Hester answered, struggling to lift one of the giant pumpkins herself. "It's more like a rest area."

"Me and Lock fought off a bunch of punks for the territory!" Barrel added proudly, swinging punches at an invisible target.

"What do you want, a metal?" Shock sneered.

"Yeah, a big shiny one with our names on it." Lock replied with an obnoxious smirk.

Shock rolled her eyes as she took a seat on an old log. She looked around, curious. "Hey, where's Hatchet? Did he ever make it?"

"Yeah" Lock answered, stirring the cauldron placed over the fire. "I told him to make himself useful and gather firewood."

"So what are you and Barrel doing that's so useful? Playing with dead snakes and chugging down more beer?"

"Hey, that's useful!" Barrel teased as he pulled off the tab to his next beer. "Relax Shock, he didn't get far."

"You guys are assholes. You shouldn't take advantage of him like that!"

Lock grinned obnoxiously. "You're right; we'll make it up to him by helping him look for his balls when he comes back."

Shock growled at him, an obvious signal that it was time to shut up. He turned back to the caldron for a moment, but heard footsteps in the distance over the crackling of the fire. "Guys, you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Everyone shushed Thicket and listened. Lock was the first to recognize the sound. "Well, well, well, our little brats decided to show." He threw Thicket the ladle. "Keep an eye on this, I'll get the kids." He ran off into the woods towards the trail with his pointed tail flailing behind him.

Shock fidgeted with the hem of her skirt in anticipation. Her face showed no outward signs of excitement, but inside she was totally psyched. The best part about Halloween was not getting to go on a real world rampage, harassing humans and plundering them f their sugary goods. It was getting to sit around an open fire, spend time with Hatchet, Caliber and the rest of the family, and watch everyone try to kill each other.

Alia lead the boys down the dirt path. She kept looking back to find the tub lagging farther and farther behind. "Hal', get your lazy ass out of the tub and walk! You're slowing us down!"

"But my feet hurt!"

"You've been riding in the tub all night!" Caliber snapped. "How can your feet hurt?"

"I didn't wear shoes!"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yo _momma's_!"

Alia clenched her fist in anger. "Just get your lazy ass out of the tub and **move**!" She ordered.

"Make me!"

"WATCH ME!" Alia stomped over to him and attempted to tip over the tub.

"SUCK MY COCK YOU SLUUUT!"

"Knock it off guys, this is gettin' old!" Geeky tugged on Alia's dress in an attempt to get her to calm down.

Alia ignored him and made a grab for Halberd's arm, but he jerked it away, elbowing her in the face. She landed in the dirt with a bloody nose. Growling, she wiped the dust from her eyes and kicked the side of the tub. "Hal', I'm going to **fucking kill you**!"

"**BOO**!"

The kids, especially Alia, jumped as white, fiendish face popped out at them through the trees. They recognized Lock's 'horns' in a split second. "Hi dad!"

"Hey AP." He walked over to his daughter and gave her a quick hug. "Hi guys, what's up?"

"Halberd hit me!" Alia tattled.

"Cause' you hit me!"

"Fatass!"

"Sluuut!"

Lock fought the urge to grind his teeth. "SHUT UP!" He shouted. "Everyone follow me, I'm making stew."

"Yay!" The trio cheered as they flocked behind him. Lock's snake and spider stew was to die for (plus, they needed an excuse to sit and sort candy). Alia stayed on Lock's heel until she noticed Geeky was missing. She snuck back into the woods and found Geeky standing on the trial. "Come on" She whispered, grabbing his wrist. "I want you to meet my dad."

Geeky was reluctant. "I dunno Alia Phoenix. Yer dad don't look too friendly."

"He's not, he's the devil, you know, the good metal devil, like Dio," She admitted with a proud smirk. "But he's cool and he'll like you." Before Geeky could decline again, she grabbed his arm and yanked him with her.

Lock sniffed the air. "What the fuck is- MY BONFIRE!" He ran over to check his caldron, which was now bubbling over black flames.

"Don't get to close, brother." Hatchet warned him from behind.

Lock glared at him, pointing at his caldron. "What the hell did you do?"

Hatchet tipped his hat and smirked. "Just added a magic touch, you know, for ambiance."

"If you fucked up my recipe with this crap, you'll be feeling the magic touch of my foot up your ass!"

Hatchet snickered at his peeved brother-in-law and looked down to find Caliber tugging at his robes. "Hi dad." He greeted him, smiling.

"Brother Cal'!" Hatchet picked Caliber up off the ground and embraced him in a hug. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, but the guys and I aren't done. We're just taking a break."

"Don't take a long one or there won't be enough candy for the other apprentices."

"What?" Shock cried. "No you don't! If Cal's the one who trick-or-treated, he's the one who keeps his share of the candy! I don't like this share and share alike bullcrap!"

Caliber thought this over for a moment. "I like mom's idea better."

Hatchet frowned. "You shouldn't keep contradicting my teachings." He scolded her.

Shock stuck her tongue out at him and took Caliber in her arms. "I'm teaching him to live for himself." She corrected her husband and kissed Caliber's forehead.

The other lumplings snickered at him and received a cold glare in return. Lock nudged Barrel and Thicket in the shoulder and whispered "Hey, where's AP? She was right here a second ago."

Thicket looked around. "Over there"

"Oh okay...hey! Who is that and what is he doing with AP?"

"It looks like he's holding hands with her," Hester answered.

Thicket smiled. "How cute!"

"No! No! Not 'how cute'! AP!" Lock shouted to her. "Get over here, now!"

Alia ran straight over, dragging Geeky with her. "Mom, Dad! This is my new friend, Geeks." She shoved Geeky towards him. "Go on, say hi!"

"Hi there!" Thicket knelt down to greet him. "You're so

cute!" She nudged Lock. "Say hi!"

Lock frowned. "Hey."

Geeky could see nothing but hostility within Lock's yellow eyes. "Hi Mister...Mister..."

"No last name." Lock informed him. "Just...go with 'sir'."

"Oh, okay sir..." Geeky backed up slightly, coughing nervously, seeking refuge by Barrel's side. "Hi, wanna pet my weener?"

Barrel laughed and snatched the balloon animal from his hands. "Sweet! Weenie! Look Lock, balloons!"

"So?"

Barrel eyed his brother strangely. "**Weenie dog **balloons!"

"_So_?"

Geeky grinned up at him. "Sir, you wanna pet my weener?"

"Get that thing away from me!" Lock snapped.

"I-I can make other things..." Geeky reached into his pocket and blew up another balloon. He twisted it into a big slug and offered it to Lock. "See...? You can wear it as a hat!"

"I don't want your stupid hat, kid!"

"I do!" Barrel snatched it and placed it on his head.

"Da-ad!" Alia scolded him. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing." He assured her. "Just... go play."

Alia frowned at him, but said nothing. Hurt, she stomped off into the darkness, grabbing Geeky on her way.

Everyone gave Lock a nasty look. "WHAT?" He finally shouted.

"Why did you chase that poor boy away?" Thicket demanded, pouting. "He was just being nice."

"I hate clowns." He answered, and then went back to stirring in the hopes of ending the conversation.

Shock wasn't about to give up though. "Since when did you start hating clowns?"

"Since...I don't know! They look like ax murderers."

"So do I." Halberd argued.

"They annoy me, that's all!"

"You just don't like him because Alia does." Shock and Thicket exchanged winks and laughed.

"No...!" Lock insisted.

"Yes...!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-hu! You like Peewee."

"Peewee's not a clown!" Lock shouted, stomping his foot. "And if you ever compare him to one again, I'll kick your ass!"

"I don't know what your so upset about." Thicket interjected. "AP's never acts this...normal around boys."

"Yeah!" Caliber agreed. "She tied all the apprentices to a tree and forced them to make out with her at last year's equinox!"

Halberd laughed. "I know, she's such a slut!"

Hester smacked him across the back of his head.

"OW!" He cried. "But ma, she is a slu-"

Barrel gave him another smack to the head.

"**OW**!"

"Do you know what a slut is?" He growled. The trio never scolded their children for cursing, only for cursing improperly.

Halberd rubbed the sore part of his head. "N-no..."

"A slut is a wretched loser who goes around screwing everyone and anyone. They hurt themselves, they hurt other people break apart families, get knocked up and abandon their children. Does AP sound like a slut to you?"

Halberd took one look at his father's thick forearm and the bulky hand attached to it and answered "No..."

"Then don't call her that! She's a bossy, self absorbed _bitch_, okay, not a slut."

Lock looked at Barrel with a sense of appreciation. No little girl should be called such a despicable word (he ranked 'slut' up there with 'whore'). Alia couldn't help it if she inherited her daddy's charm.

Barrel tipped his slug hat. "I'm with Thicket though, you're totally overreacting."

"Am not! And take that stupid thing off your head!" Lock made a grab for it, but Barrel pushed him away.

"NO! Geek's made it for me!"

"Come on dude, you look like a freaking dipshit!" Lock spat, still struggling to snatch the hat.

"I don't care!"

"It's stupid and phallic!"

"I'll admit it's stupid, but how is it _phallic_?"

Shock had had enough of their bickering. "DUDE, JUST LET HIM KEEP THE DAMN HAT!"

Barrel stuck his tongue out at him in triumph. Lock pouted, but in the blink of an eye, grabbed a sharpened stick off the ground and popped Barrel's slug hat.

"Hey!"

Lock laughed spitefully as Barrel pouted. "You fucking suck, man!"

Hatchet nudged Shock with his elbow and whispered, "What is his problem tonight?"

"I don't know...He's been acting like a bigger dick than usual lately..."

Alia growled as she threw muddy rocks around. "What a dildo! I'm sorry, Geeks..."

Geeky sat on a tree stump, kicking his big feet. "It's okay...I told ya though."

Alia scowled and kicked up some dirt. She struggled to calm herself down, but when nothing seemed to do the trick, she pulled out the pack of cigarettes she had stolen earlier. "Dude, you got a light?"

Geeky searched through his pockets and pulled out every circus prop in the known universe before finally locating a lighter (he used it for his flaming juggling act). "Here..."

Alia set the cigarette between her lips, leaned into the flame and puffed. Her nerves instantly relaxed as she exhaled. "I just want to know what crawled up his ass back there. Dad's usually so mellow..."

"I probably just annoy him. I have that effect on folks. It's a family curse." He explained, frowning.

"Who says you're annoying?"

"Everyone."

Alia hated to see him look so sad. It was like watching someone kick a puppy. "I don't think you're annoying. Neither do the guys. We think you kick ass."

"Well, you're the first." He forced a chuckle. "Look, you probably ought to get back to yer family. I ought to be getting back to mine..."

Alia placed his hand over his. "Hold on, you don't have to go on dad's account. You can get back to the train later; we still have trick-or-treating to do."

Alia was relieved to see a smile on Geeky's face again. "Okay...I'll just keep my mouth shut until we leave."

A long drawn out moment of silence passed. The two lumplings stared into each other's eyes. They slowly leaned close together until finally their lips touched.

They pulled away almost as quickly as they kissed, blushing. Geeky looked to his lap, fidgeting with his hands. Where did that come from? What had possessed him just then? Whatever it was, he was glad it didn't overcome him in front of Lock.

Gregor let out a groan of frustration. "Edgar, where the hell are we? Are we anywhere near this haunted hayride or whatever it is you're sucking me into?"

"Yes! J-just shut up, would you? No more whining tonight! One more peep, and I'll tie you to a telephone pole and leave you there!" Edgar scratched his head in thought. He poked his head out into the open to look for a street sign. His eye sockets widened as he looked across the street. In front of a bookstore on the corner stood three young humans: a man and two women. The guy was dressed as the Pink Panther. One of the girls was dressed as a dark fairy and the other was Alexa dressed in a tattered blue masquerade ball gown. He knew it was her, he could see her ocean blue eyes through the mask.

Edgar pointed to them, excited. "Hey! It's that chick!"

Gregor cocked his head in confusion. "Hu?"

"SHHH!" He snapped as he ducked behind the corner. "It's Alexa, that chick from- Oh, never mind, just wait here a second..."

"Wait, what are you-?"

It was too late. Edgar had already disappeared. Gregor ducked behind a garbage can and watched. The three humans were too busy palling around to notice Edgar sneaking up on them (not that he made much noise).

Alexa adjusted her mask as she laughed. After successfully aligning the eyeholes with her eyes, she noticed the skeleton from earlier leaning against the streetlamp. Edgar gave her wink and put his finger up to his lips (or teeth rather) as if to say 'keep quiet'. They didn't listen. Alexa and the fairy girl let out a startled cry as they pointed to him. "What...?" Pink Panther removed his mask, turned around. His skin turned pale as Edgar smiled at down at them.

"Hello Alexa, company" He greeted them with a courteous bow. "Sorry to interrupt, but-"

"W-what are you doing here?" Alexa hissed.

"I was just in the area, thought I'd send a few chills down your spine..." Edgar tapped his boney fingers against the streetlamp nonchalantly, contorted his face into a scowl, and roared directly in the Pink Panther's face. He laughed as Alexa's friends took off in opposite directions. Alexa was making a break for it too. He jumped forward and grabbed her wrist. "Wait! I just want to talk!"

Panicking, she formed a fist with her free hand and gave Edgar a clean uppercut to the jaw, knocking it off.

A pained gargle escaped Edgar's throat as he popped his mandible back into place. "Ow..." He groaned. "Was that really called for?"

"Look," Alexa began with hostility as she tore away from Edgar's boney grip. "I don't know what you are or where you came from, but-"

"I thought you said you had a class tonight." Edgar interrupted.

Alexa twitched. "I lied."

"To get away from me..." Edgar smiled amused. "Okay, I see how it is." He laughed. "No hard feelings. Your repulsion just means I'm doing a good job. So, what degree are you going for?"

"A veterinarian's-" Alexa cut herself short. What was she doing making smalltalk with a skeleton? It didn't matter how nice the skeleton seemed, he was still a creepy, undead ghoul and plus, the dead don't talk! Well, at least not directly to you on the street while scaring all your friends off and looking over your dress. The longer she stared at him, the more necessary a CAT scan seemed. "Edward-"

"Edgar actually, but my friends call me Ed."

"Edgar, don't take this wrong way, but...Stay away from me."

Edgar blinked twice. "I'm sorry about your friends, I-"

"No! Just stop haunting me! I didn't do anything to you! I didn't stomp on your grave or break inside your haunted house or bother your remains, at least not intentionally, so just leave me alone!"

"But I'm not-" Edgar reached out a long, boney arm to her. His movements were slow and unnatural. He was like something out of a repressed childhood nightmare. Edgar placed an ice-cold hand on her shoulder. He could feel her pulse racing. Oh how he had longed to feel a beating heart under living flesh again... "Are you okay...? You look as if uncle Death is behind me."

Alexa pushed him away, pulled out a small can of mace, from what seemed to Edgar, out of thin air and sprayed him.

"AHH!" He cried out in pain as he doubled over in a stinging fog. By the time the burning subsided, Alexa was gone.

Gregor couldn't help but snicker as Edgar came sulking back into the alleyway. "You were a little sloppy on that last scare." He teased.

"I wasn't trying to scare them, well, not Alexa anyways. Those other two were easy targets."

"Who was she?"

Edgar shrugged. "Some human girl. One of the lovely ones." He grinned. "She totally digs me."

"She didn't bust your jaw like it."

"Don't fool yourself, she totally digs me." He assured him. "She was just playing hard to get. Chicks do that. It's like a self defense mechanism." He smoothed down his hair. "No biggie, I'll get another chance to sweep her off her feet before the night is over with, you'll see."

Gregor rolled his eyes. "Okay...You know you can't take her back to Halloween, right?"

"I know that!" Edgar snapped. "I wasn't crowned king yesterday, you know."

Gregor shrugged. "I was only reminding you, that's all. You seemed to be pulled towards her. That's all well and good that you like her, but I don't think getting involved with a live one is such a good idea. I don't want you doing anything you might regret."

Edgar chuckled. "How cute, looking after big brother." He said condescendingly as he ruffled Gregor's hair. "But romance is an adult game. I'll discuss the rules with you when you're older."

Gregor pouted. "Whatever..."

Edgar continued to lead the way, stopping only to give a good scare here and there. Gregor did his best to stay out of his way. He didn't want to interrupt an artist at work and Edgar always paid him the same courtesy whenever he practiced his guitar.

Edgar walked back to him after just pulling off a successful 'act like a statue and spaz out' routine on a group of kids. He laughed, flashing the metal salute in the air. "Damn, that was fun. Why didn't you jump out at them when they ran? They headed right for you!"

"It wouldn't have worked. When you jump out at people it always 'Ahh! Skeleton!' When I do it they just go 'aw, poor kid, what happened to your face?'."

Edgar snickered. "Come on, you didn't even try."

Gregor shoved his hands in his pockets. He couldn't argue there. "Edgar, may I ask you a question?"

"No! I'm only kidding, go ahead."

"How can you be so good at scaring, but suck at everything else in your life?"

Edgar laughed and patted him on the back. "Because...I don't know..."

a/n: I'm sad. Only two reviews last chapter. Please review and stop making me sad! I hate bugging you all with this every chapter. Well, for the two who did review, hugs and noogies...and maybe some brownies! My brownies are _awesome_...Thanks for reading. I apologize for not catching up with Jack and Sally and for making Lock out to be a jerk, but the fic is not over with, there is time to redeem myself. Thanks for reading, rock on.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: On the Rocks

Disclaimer: Do I own it? Do I own it? Blast! Foiled again! The Nightmare Before Christmas still isn't mine.

"Jack, just wait a moment-"

"No time, I have to take my position." Jack insisted as he straightened his collar in the reflection off a grave plaque.

"But this is important; we need to talk about this."

Jack stood up straight, giving Sally a nasty look. "There's nothing left to say here."

"Yes there is! If you would just let me explain-"

"Later Sally, please! The others are expecting me."

Sally stomped her foot and growled in frustration. "You would suffer a lot less heartache if you would just stop and listen to me!"

Jack disappeared into the night fog. Apparently, he hadn't listened to a thing she had said. Sally held back a tear and ripped some wilted flowers from the dirt. She would need them comfort. If Jack wanted to dismiss everything that happened and go scaring instead, fine. He could do it without her...

"Okay guys; stand in a circle...Um, could you spread out _evenly_?"

"Sorry..."

Jack felt ill as he sat, blending in with the engraving on a stone ankh. He watched the illegitimate group of teenagers attempt to perform a séance. They were so sloppy, so ill prepared. They didn't even bother to dress up in costume. Jack was certainly looking forward to landing this scare. He was only thankful the witches were out patrolling the night sky. They wouldn't have been able to sit and watch the humans butcher spells.

Jack forced his joints to lock. The self-appointed leader of the group, a skinny pale boy with black hair combed to the side of his face in an odd fashion took his place at the head of the circle, right in front of the ankh where Jack sat. The boy cleared his throat and began the incantation. "Spirits!" He called out slowly. "If you can hear us, give us a sign!"

That was his cue! Jack reached out, tapped the boy gently on the shoulder, and whispered, "You should try looking in a book next time. The internet is grossly inaccurate."

The boy was too scared to turn around, but the look of pure unadulterated horror on his friends' faces forced him to look anyways. He let out a startled cry as a very tall skeleton cackled in his face.

The boys made a run for it, but were ambushed by more skeletons. They popped out from all directions, grabbed at them, pulled them back into the mob. The boys squirmed and struggled, but every time they broke a limb free, another skeleton hand latched onto them. Their laughter sounded like cries of anguish. Their bodies cold, ridged. The black haired boy looked back to find the tall skeleton coming for him.

"Don't fight them!" Jack ordered his skeleton army.

The boys misunderstood and one of them shouted. "Fuck you! I don't want to die!"

The army relented just long enough for the boys to break free and make a run for it. "Jack! What are we doing? They're getting away!"

Jack motioned for his underling to be silent. "It's not the kill," He said with a grin. "It's the thrill of the chase." He watched the boys scurry down the hill in a panic, timing their movements just right... "NOW!" Jack barked and his army took off after them.

Jack was in the lead for only a moment before he realized something was wrong. Something was missing...He looked behind him. Sally was nowhere to be found. He stood among the graves, alone for the first time in well over twenty years. How was he supposed to scare without his dear Sally beside him?

Had she been so sore at him, she ran off? She must have. A sad heaviness settled over Jack's ribcage. How could she have done this to him, right in the middle of his assault! He felt hurt, abandoned, but there was no time to dwell on it. Jack had NEVER in all his years as pumpkin king skip out on a scare and he didn't intend to start now. He wiped away the tear forming in his eye socket and took off to join his fellow skeletons.

Trivett watched in awe at the iron gate. He had never imagined that old bag of bones Jack could formulate such a horrifying scene. Cries of terror and fury erupted throughout the cemetery as the five teenagers fled for their lives. His skeleton friends, who just twenty minutes ago were as lazy and surly as he is, were now swarming into a giant boney mass of relentless ghouls under Jack's command.

Jack alone was enough to give the kids a heart attack. He leapt from tombstone to tombstone, herding the young humans like cattle deeper into the skeleton mob. Trivett swallowed a lump in his throat. Jack seemed to be gathering energy from his anger and betrayal. He hoped Jack would burn off all that energy on the scare before he came after him...

Four of the boys managed to escape. The skeleton army cheered in triumph as they ran, crying. "Good work everyone!" Jack congratulated them.

"Three cheers for skeleton Jack!" One skeleton in the back shouted.

"HIP, HIP, HOORAY! HIP, HIP HOORAY! HIP, HIP, HOORAY!"

And one ghoul gave a final "WOOOOO!" for good measure.

Trivett shook his head in disbelief as a group of skeleton girls lifted Jack onto the shoulders and carried him back to the center of the graveyard. He would have been lying had he said he wasn't jealous of the old skeleton, but he had to admit, Jack disserved it.

The girls set Jack back down on the ground and encircled him. They began to shower him with praise.

"That was **amazing**, Jack!"

"You _killed_ back there, Jack!"

"Ohhh! The looks on their sorry faces will be frozen for good!"

"Thank you, thank you." Jack backed away slightly. He had forgotten how uncomfortable his 'admirers' made him.

One of the girls seductively ran her fingers down his sternum. "It's good to have you back, Jack."

He tried to speak, but his tongue knotted up on him. He almost felt as if he was cheating, being surrounded by all these lovely young skeletons. Then again, if Sally insisted on playing head games, then he was willing to join in. He bowed and kissed the girl on her hand and replied. "It's good to be back, dear."

The girl squealed and giggled as Jack continued to give her kisses up her arm. He felt a tap on his shoulder before he reached her collarbone. "Ah! Sally, I-" Jack's startled expression turned into one of annoyance. Trivett stood before him, baggy pants in all.

"Yo Ja- I mean, um, can I talk to you?"

"Jack!" A zombie called to him, holding up the black haired boy. "This one passed out on us! What should we do with him?"

"Leave him on the side of the road. Someone will eventually come get him." Jack watched to make sure his order was carried out. "I said the side of- THE SIDE OF THE ROAD, NOT THE MIDDLE!"

Trivett tapped on his shoulder again. "Look, I need to talk to you. I-It's about before..."

Jack sighed and turned to the crowd. "I apologize everyone, but I'm afraid I must be going!"

The crowd 'awwwwed' in response.

"Sorry, but there are other spines to tingle! Happy Halloween!" And with that, Jack took off for the exit.

Trivett struggled to keep up with him. "Look, I just want to-"

"Get lost" Jack snapped. "This old bastard has to look for his wife."

Trivett jumped in front of him, forcing him to stop. "I'm sorry about the 'old' remark. I take it all back. You kicked ass back there. You're badass gangsta, straight up! _Shit_, you're the best damn spook I've ever seen! I mean you were fucking' twisted wit da screaming' and the creepy shit ya did wit ya hands and-"

"And I thought Edgar was hard to follow" He thought to himself. "Stop!" Jack begged. "Please, just go away. You're aggravating me and I have to find Sally, so unless you can tell me where she went-"

"No, actually I haven't seen her since-" Trivett coughed nervously and made a mental note to tone it down the street talk. "About her...I can't tell you how sorry I am for what happened. I-I wasn't trying to get with her; I just wanted to piss you off. Y-you stole my spotlight and showed me up. I let it get to me. That was childish and stupid, okay. I'm sorry."

Jack's expression softened slightly. "Sally really didn't kiss you, did she?"

"No, are you kidding?" Trivett answered quickly. "I confess, she was telling the truth the whole time. I only felt her up to get back at you. I wasn't trying to get under her skirt, I swear! I-I feel terrible about the whole thing. Could you ever forgive me?"

Jack balled his hand into a fist and knocked Trivett right upside the head. Trivett noticed Jack walking towards him as he struggled to readjust his skull. He cowered, holding a hand up for protection. "W-wait, I-"

"Apology accepted."

Trivett blinked twice as he rubbed his bruised cheekbone. "Fer real?" He sighed with relief. "What a gentleman. Thanks."

Jack ran his fingers over his scalp. "It's alright...I share some of the blame here. I haven't been paying much attention to her lately. I can see why she would feel threatened..." Jack mentally scolded himself, ashamed. "I never meant to ignore her. I've just been so caught up with my new cemetery duties and our new home and Gregor I...I shouldn't have piled all of this on her so quickly. I barely discussed any of it with her beforehand. My God, she must hate me..."

Trivett stood, frozen. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't used to people opening up their lives to him, especially people he hardly knew. He placed a shaky hand on Jack's shoulder. "I'm sure she doesn't hate you. She just sounded annoyed with you before." Trivett said assuringly as he led the distressed Jack along the winding stone path."I wish she hadn't stormed off. If I would have just..." Jack trailed off, keeping his head low.

"Aw, c'mon, it's not the end of the world. I mean, you two have argued before, right?"

"We've quarreled a few times over the years, sure, but never like this. I don't know what to do. Sally is my whole world. If I lose her-"

"Chill, yo! Nobody's losing anybody! There's still time for you two to make up. I'll make sure of that, I-if you're cool with it."

Jack stopped. "Are you saying you can help me win back Sally?"

Trivett smirked. "If you agree to train me for next Halloween." He offered his hand.

Jack paused to consider the offer. He weighed the pros and cons and finally decided to shake. "It's a deal _if_ you don't make things worse between us."

Trivett laughed. "I'll try. Yo, you have no idea how much I appreciate this." He shook Jack's hand enthusiastically before dropping it.

"No problem. Now, what did you say your name was?"

"Trivett. I used to be called Bryan when I was alive, but when I died, your son named me Trivett and I guess it just stuck. Ed's a good guy. He offered to train me, but I think he has too much work to do with Halloween town."

Jack smiled. "He keeps busy that's for sure."

The skeletons reached the cemetery exit. Rather than take the road and be seen by drivers passing by, they decided to keep to wooded areas until they reached the neighborhood.

Trivett brushed a dead branch from his face as they treaded through thorny foliage. It was difficult for him to shove his way through the trees and hold his pants up at the same time. "Hey!" He called to Jack, who was at least four yards ahead of him. "So, where do we start with Franken babe?"

Jack stopped to think. "Well...I did have something planned for us in this pumpkin patch downtown, but with all this mess over Angela, I'll never convince Sally to join me."

Trivett stepped closer, intensely interested. "Who's Angela?"

Jack frowned at him. "That's not important."

"Yes it is! Was she your concubine when you were king? Is that what you're fighting over?"

"No! She- she was an old girlfriend of mine-"

"That you've been sleeping with?"

"No!"

Trivett nudged him, grinning. "C'mon...tell the truth."

"I am!" Jack insisted, shoving Trivett back a step. "Angela and I haven't been a couple in over two hundred years."

"Why?"

"That's not your concern." Jack stated firmly as he pinched the bridge of his nostrils. "The point is, we're not together anymore and will not be getting back together, ever. She and I are both married and have children. There is **nothing** going on between us other than a work related friendship and Sally KNOWS that!"

"What does she look like?"

"She's a scarecrow. You know her; she works in the pumpkin patch with her husband, Tor...The behemoth? You know..."

Trivett stared at him blankly. "I don't hang in the patch, yo."

"She's about your height, blonde, oval face, big brown eyes-"

"Is she hot?"

"Yes, she's a good looking woman- Hey! I mean-"

Trivett laughed and gave Jack a playful slap on the back. "Chill, a 'right. I'm just messing wit you."

Jack shook his head. If he wanted to be messed with, he could have left with Edgar. "Let's get moving, shall we?" He looked back after a moment to discover Trivett's pants were caught in another bush. He sighed as he pulled the little pest loose. "In the future, buy tighter pants, would you?"

A/n: Wee shortness. More reviews this time, so I'm happy. I'm hoping to get some new people reviewing though. I have a feeling this plot is going to be spiraling in all sorts of directions, especially towards the end. Thanks for reading, Rock on.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Look In

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas, not now, not then, not two days from now or ever for that matter. I just enjoy writing fanfiction, wee!

The sound of heavy traffic could be heard just over the hill. It was beginning to make Gregor nervous. "Ed" He whispered, tugging on the tails of Edgar's jacket. "We're awfully close to the city, don't you think? Maybe we should head back."

"No, we're just where we want to be." He assured him before dropping to his knees and crawled towards the edge of the hill. "Look, but keep your head low..."

Gregor dropped to his knees and looked down. He spotted a large building with a huge, filled parking lot. Humans walked in and out of the building carrying bags. "What is this?"

"A mall." Edgar answered, grinning. "And inside every mall is an electronic store and inside every electronic store are CDs. You're going to be a good metal minion, walk in, and grab yourself some."

"_Me_?"

"Yes you! I lifted CDs all the time when I was your age, but now I couldn't step ten feet inside without causing a huge commotion. You however, still look human enough to sneak in without rousing suspicion."

Gregor yanked at his collar. "I-I don't know, Ed, stealing is illegal and-"

"You can steal from me, but not them?"

"_Borrow_! I _borrow_ your stuff!"

"We're entitled to bring back artifacts from the living world!" Edgar interrupted. "You can pull this off, Gregor, it's a no-brainer. Just go through those big doors there and look for the FYE sign. Head straight for the metal section! They'll try to distract you with the alternative crap, but you have to be strong! Ozzy, Alice and Gene! Say it with me!"

"Ozzy, Alice and Gene."

"Good! Oh and one more thing...Here's another five bucks. If you pass a Friendly's, order me a Monster Mash sundae."

"What? Why?"

"Because! It's got scoop of ice-cream for a head and jellybean eyes a-and two cones for horns!"

"This would be our second time we stopped for food, Ed, no!"

"Come on!"

"Dude, I'm not ordering you a sundae!"

"Please? I'm hungry again."

"No you're not! You're just trying to be a pain in my ass!"

"I work up a big appetite scaring! Come on...Monster Mash sundae..."

Gregor pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Okay..._If_ I pass a Friendlys."

Edgar clapped his hands and cheered "Yaaay! Good, now get moving!" He ordered, shoving Gregor over the ledge.

Gregor tumbled to the ground, hitting every bump, branch, and rock on the way down. He toppled onto the concrete with a heavy thud. He screamed as a car swerved to miss him. Edgar laughed down at him as he struggled to his feet.

"ASSHOLE!"

"Sorry, I should have looked! Go, I'll be watching!"

Gregor dusted his suit off. A smile formed on his face. Edgar would be watching. Maybe this was his chance to prove himself. The Skellington boys exchanged metal salutes and he quickly dashed for the entrance. Edgar waited until Gregor was completely inside. "Godspeed dude." He whispered under his breath. "Nice! Time to make some serious mischief." He stood and ran off for the parking lot, giggling. This would be fun...

Gregor stopped, unable to move. This 'mall' was huge and filled with such amazing things. It was as if Christmas town was crammed into one building. There were shops and booths as far as the eye could see. He jumped, startled as someone bumped into him.

"Sorry!" A man shouted to him without looking back.

Gregor shook off his fear and continued walking. He spotted the FYE down the hall, across from a huge water fountain. Across from the store was a Friendly's. Gregor sighed. "You owe me Ed..."

He entered the store without anyone really noticing him. Most of the kids in the mall were dressed for Halloween, so his decaying flesh and stitched up face didn't stand out all that much. He looked for the metal section and cursed it for being so far towards the back. Luckily, the store opened up into the food court. He could grab some CDs and escape down the elevator... Wait! Edgar's fucking sundae! Gregor cursed his older brother up and down as he inched his way towards the metal section.

He stopped and gazed upon the CD display. All his favorite bands, laid out on a glorious, two sided shelf, in alphabetical order no less. Everyone from Anthrax and Amon Amarth to Metallica and Motorhead, from Blind Guardian and Behemoth to Rush and Saxon, from Dio and Destroy Destroy Destroy to Iron Maiden and Pantera in one blessed area!

Hell, there were bands on the shelf he had never even heard of before. Daath, Overkill, Walls of Jericho and several other CDs, just sitting there waiting to be listened to. Gregor couldn't draw forth another breath; it was all too beautiful to breathe on.

He shook his head, snapping himself back into reality. He had to swipe some CDs and run, quickly. But which ones should he grab? He had to take a Gwar album, or Halberd would never speak to him again, but if he didn't grab a Devil Driver album, Alia would never even look at him again, and God save him from Caliber if he didn't grab a Blue Oyster Cult album. Geeky would like Merciful Fate, he was sure, Edgar wanted 'A Matter of Life and Death' of course and Gregor had longed for copy of 'Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap' since...he couldn't remember.

Left with no other option, he scooped up as many CDs as he could hold, stuffed them in his jacket, and ran out the door. The alarm triggered and the cashiers yelled after him, but he ignored them. He didn't care how many people got in his way (and fuck Edgar and his sundae); he shoved through the crowd, knocking people over right and left. The exit was in sight! Gregor smiled. He was almost there, until someone big grabbed a hold of his shoulder and snatched him up by the wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" A middle-aged man in blue shouted. He whipped out his walkie-talkie and parroted. "I have a shoplifter in custody."

A voice muffled by static replied, "When you're through with him, get outside. There's a disturbance. Everyone's claiming a skeleton is stalking them in the parking lot."

"I'm on it"

Gregor began to tear up. "Please let me go! I just wanted the CDs!"

"Then you should have paid for them." The security guard attempted to drag Gregor along, but he struggled. "You're giving all of those back," He ordered. "And then you're coming with me."

"No!"

"What's your name?"

"Gregor, but-"

"Where are you from, Gregory?"

"Uh-uh nowhere near here-"

"Who are your parents? Where are they?"

"They're dead!" Gregor cried as he pulled the stitching on his wrist loose.

The security guard screamed as Gregor took off, but left his hand behind in his. He may have left his hand behind, but he made it out the door with the CDs (unfortunately he triggered another alarm).

He ran frantically through the parking lot and eventually collided with Edgar. Gregor landed on the ground with a large thud. He looked up without a clue as to what happened. Edgar grinned down at him as he helped him to his feet. "Oh, that was quick. Did you get the CDs?"

Gregor nodded shakily. "Y-yeah, I grabbed ten of them I think."

"Fucking-A! where's my sundae?"

"Screw the sundae! I was just chased by a cop or something. They're going to come after us any second!"

"Um, yeah, I kind of figured they would after that lady screamed 'HELP! HELP! OH PLEASE GOD HELP!' when I jumped out at her."

Gregor grabbed Edgar's hand and pulled him along. "Come on, before we're caught!"

They retreated to the hill, out of sight from the mall goers and security. Edgar inspected the stack of CDs Gregor took, nodding and making incoherent noises of approvement. "I don't have this one, or this one, or this one...I have this one, but my copy is all scratched to hell- SWEET! I LOVE THESE GUYS! Aw man, why did you grab this one? Oooh! Oooh! Barrel will shit a brick when he sees this one!" Edgar smiled and gave Gregor a congratulatory hair ruffle. "Very good. There's a metal head in you yet."

Gregor snatched the CDs from Edgar's hands. "They're mine to keep, you know, I earned them."

"Of course, but you'll let me make copies for myself, won't you?"

"Only if you promise to let me borrow your band shirts without hitting me."

"Deal." Edgar looked his little brother over. "Your hand..."

"What about it?"

"You lost your hand. Can you still scare?"

"I couldn't scare before. Besides, it's not like this is the first time I lost a limb."

Edgar patted him on the shoulder. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

Edgar climbed down the hill and out of sight, never giving him an answer. Gregor paced back and forth anxiously. Edgar was a fool to go back down there, knowing those guys in blue were waiting for him. After hearing several screams and a set of brakes screeching, Edgar returned.

"Tell me you have a needle behind your ear?" He asked, struggling to catch his breath.

Gregor smiled as Edgar presented him his lost hand. "But h-how did you-"

"A pumpkin king has to be persuasive." He answered with a wink. "Now, hurry up and get yourself back together. We're wasting time."

Gregor nodded and sewed his hand back onto his wrist. The stitching was sloppy, but the thread would hold until he could find Sally and have her mend him. He didn't care. He had ran out of that mall victorious and ten CDs richer. Plus, he had made Edgar proud of him. That was worth losing both hands and his left foot over, terror and bad influences aside...

"Stop walking so fast" Trivett moaned.

"Its not my fault you have short legs" Jack replied. He ignored the young skeleton and looked around. "Only Edgar would have the whole town arrive here through a cemetery nowhere near a pumpkin patch..."Jack looked back. Trivett was lagging behind yet again. The young skeleton stood, looking at the city lights in the distance. "Are you coming?" He asked, annoyed.

Trivett shook his head. "Uh...where are we going? We've been walking forever."

"We're heading west to the Tougas Family farm. It's outside of Northborough, but we have to go around Boston to get there."

"Why? It would be quicker to go through Boston." Trivett argued.

"It's too crowded in the city. We would never make it through unseen."

"So what If we were seen, we would scare people, right?"

"I don't have time for that now. I have to find Sally."

"Look, I grew up around here. I know Boston inside and out. I can get you through this city blindfolded, trust me."

Jack looked Trivett over questioningly. "Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"I've never been comfortable in big cities."

"Come on! Just follow me; I want to see my old neighborhood, please...?"

Jack sighed, but caved in. "Fine, lead the way, but so help me, if you get us lost-"

Trivett threw his arm around Jack's shoulder. "Trust me..."

Jack had to admit, Trivett had an excellent sense of direction. They must have traveled well over two miles of alleyways without anyone getting too close to them. The deeper they traveled into the city; they saw less trick-or-treater and ran into more thugs, hobos, and drug addicts. As Jack suspected, their excursion became less of a search for Sally and more of a scaring contest. Trivett tried his damnedest to lash out at every person who came within ten feet of him.

Trivett had potential, but he was cocky and boastful. Jack wasn't about to come in second to rooky, so he had no other choice but to demonstrate a few moves of his own. Jack and Trivett were neck and neck. Eventually, they became so engrossed with their unannounced competition; they both went after the same victim. A shopkeeper standing on the corner, having a cigarette break suffered the unfortunate experience of getting fought over by two skeletons.

"Yo back off, son, I saw him first!" Trivett shouted as he snatched the shopkeeper's left arm.

"You did not! And so help me, you little urchin, if you call me son one more time-"

"L-l-l-l-l-et me go!" The shopkeeper managed to stutter through his paralyzing fear. He ripped his arm free from both skeletons, only to run right into a streetlamp and knock himself out.

Jack held his head and sighed. "We're not getting anywhere like this. We need to disguise ourselves and stay out of sight."

"Why? This is fun."

Jack picked two scowling jack-o-lanterns off a porch (the first ones they had found unsmashed since they arrived in the city) and handed one to Trivett. "Put this on your head. And I suggest you find a shirt or something, quick." He punched out a hole at the bottom of his and placed it on his head.

Trivett stared at his jack-o-lantern. "Are you fer real? This is retarded."

"We want to be inconspicuous."

"I don't know what that means, but how is wearing pumpkins on our heads going to make us less noticeable?"

"It will on Halloween...Look, don't argue with me, just do it!"

Trivett snorted and put his pumpkin on. "It smells funny in here."

"I know, try to ignore it."

Trivett grumbled, but wore the pumpkin with no further protest. He found himself in a better mood after tackling a guy for his sweatshirt. Still, how ungangsta was it to prance around the hood with a pumpkin on your head? "Ha! That was my sixteenth one!" He gloated in Jack's face.

Jack rubbed his knuckles against his chest, unimpressed. "I'm still at seventeen. Four people where sitting at that bus stop I passed, remember?"

Trivett gritted his teeth with annoyance. He hated coming up short in front of other people, especially someone who would be his mentor in a few days. How was he supposed to make a name for himself back in Halloween when he couldn't gain the respect of its high mortician and ex pumpkin king?

The skeletons came to a dead end. Jack ran his fingers over the brick wall. "I don't suppose you know a way around this?"

"Uh, yeah. We climb over it. Everyone does it, or they use to when I was a kid..." Trivett jumped, just barely able to grab onto the ledge and pulled himself over the wall. He accidentally landed in a trashcan.

Jack followed, missing the can and landing safely on the ground. He pulled Trivett free and brushed the garbage off his shirt. "Nimble aren't we?" He teased.

"Shut up. I told you I knew where I was going..." He looked around until he spotted some place he recognized. On the corner was a broken down two family brick house with only the downstairs lights on. Trivett's eye sockets widened as memories of his living self returned to him. He recognized that dump with the broken stoop and the dead foliage. That dump was his home! "Wait here a sec, I have to see something."

"What?" Jack followed the young skeleton down the alleyway.

Trivett peered into the side window and his jaw dropped. It _was_ his old house and it hadn't changed much at all in six years.

Jack tried to look past the back of Trivett's head. "What are you doing?"

"Shhhh!" He snapped. "My mom's in there! She didn't move."

Jack looked again. He saw a small brunette woman who could not have been any older than forty, cleaning her living room.

"There's mom, but I don't see dad anywhere. You don't think they got divorced after I died, do you?"

"I- uh-"

"My brother's not here either. He must have moved out by now."

Jack placed a hand on Trivett's shoulder. "I'm sure you must miss them, but...it's not healthy to dwell on it."

Trivett frowned. "Mom doesn't look happy. I hope she isn't sad about me. I have to tell her I'm okay." He broke away, headed for the front door, and pounded his fist against it. "Mom! Mom! Open up, it's me!"

"Stop!" Jack pulled him back into the alleyway. "What do you think you're doing?"

Trivett jerked his arm free. "Why did you do that? That's my fucking mom!"

Jack sighed and escorted him to a parked car. He removed both their jack-o-lanterns and forced Trivett to see his reflection. "Look at yourself...Do you really think it's a good idea to greet your mother at her door shouting 'Mom! It's me! Your son who's been dead and decaying for six years!'? How do you think she's going to react?"

"She'll calm down once she realizes its me. I'm dead, but I'm still her son, right?"

Jack put both hands on his shoulders, determined to make the poor boy listen. "Of course you are, but please, don't go back there. I'm warning you right now, it's not wise for the dead to disturb the living. You'll be doing more damage then you think."

Trivett wanted so badly to dismiss Jack about this, but he knew he shouldn't. The old skeleton knew what he was talking about. He nodded in agreement. "I want to go."

"I'm sorry Trivett, I-"

"It's okay..." Trivett allowed Jack to give him a quick hug. Afterwards they set out for Northborough once again.

Jack searched high and low, but found no sign of Sally. Where had she gotten to? He knew she was a fast walker and could cover a lot of ground, but still... He prayed she was alright. He prayed she wasn't too mad at him still. Most of all, he prayed his gift to her would convince her to forgive him. His afterlife would just be too empty without her.

It must have been a two-hour hike, but eventually, the stitching in Sally's legs began to loosen and she took a seat on a park bench. She quickly gave the thread in her calves a tightening and looked around. The moon had been full out in the streets (of which Sally walked upon without danger, only an occasional creeped out stare), but the trees in the park blocked out the light. The park was deserted and for that, she was grateful.

Here she could sit, think and pluck off the flowers she brought one by one. By the time her third flower was reduced to a stem, her ad stopped crying. Each time, the last petal represented a 'forgive him not'. She plucked away at the fourth flower, praying its last petal would tell her something different.

Sally fought an oncoming wave of tears. The last petal on her last flower was also a 'forgive him not'. She tossed her bouquet of stems, growling in frustration. "Flowers can't predict everything, they can't..." she assured herself as she set off down the path once again.

She stumbled upon a lake in the park. Actually, it was more of a large pond. Either way, it gave off a soothing allure in the moonlight. Sally stood before it, allowing a gentle breeze to flow through her hair. She still felt betrayed, but son began to feel lost and lonely. Was their argument worth continuing? Sally decided, no, it wasn't. She would go find Jack, force him to listen come hell or high water and work things out with him. She still loved him; a stupid misunderstanding wouldn't change that.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the honking of ducks leaping off from the surface of the water. A gargled roar followed.

Sally cried out as she stumbled backwards, catching her balance just in time. "S-sorry Sally, doll. I thought you were a human." The Swamp Gal' said in her low, syrupy voice.

Sally regained her balance and smoothed down her dress. "Don't worry about it. Sorry if I blew your cover."

"Are you kidding, doll? Look around. This place is deader than home." She griped as she swam closer to Sally. "Don't humans go outside on Halloween anymore? I'll have to speak to your son about this problem."

"I'm sure he can help. I wonder how he's making out."

"Oh forget your child, Sally doll, Edgar's grown. It's your other boy you should be worried about."

"Gregor?"

"No, Jack."

Sally frowned. "What about Jack? He's just fine."

"I know. He's doing a wonderful job with the cemetery. I saw him walking to the witches shop the other day with that scarecrow, Angela. Boy did he have a new bounce in his step. If you don't mind me saying so, Sally doll, I think you should keep ol' Jack on a shorter leash."

"I mind you calling me 'Sally Doll' more than anything" Sally thought. "Oh, they used to be friends. Jack's just really excited about his new duties. He'll never admit it, but he hated retirement." She said instead.

"Who are you trying to convince, doll, me or you?" The Swamp Gal asked with a crooked, fishy grin. "If there's one thing I've learned, its that it's never a good idea to let other women get too close to your man. I say, you confront Angela about this."

"And start a huge fight over a hunch? Okay, maybe I do have my suspicions, but I do trust Jack, and I'm not going to wreck our marriage over a silly thing like this. Not until I find hard evidence first."

"Well, you're not trying too hard to find it. She's a married woman too, you know. You should find out, for the Behemoth's sake, if nothing else. How long do you think you can spare your feelings by ignoring this?"

Sally shook her head. She had had enough. "I'll see you later, okay? You should try to keep your opinions to yourself next time, if you don't mind me saying so."

Sally turned to walk away, scolding herself so being so rude and sarcastic (such behavior wasn't in her nature), but really...Where does the Swamp Girl get off. She always thinks she has insight into everyone else's lives...

"I know where you can find her!" The Swamp Gal called out to Sally.

She stopped. The ugly mermaid had gotten her attention. Sally hated herself for doing it, but she turned back. "Where...?"

The trio and their families sat around the campfire while Caliber slammed away on a drum set made from hallowed out logs and large stones. He even fashioned a makeshift foot pedal for a heavier bass sound. Hatchet encouraged Caliber to play drums during rituals, but never as a hobby, so the young apprentice was taking full advantage of his Halloween freedoms. In the catacombs, throwing your own mix into a ceremonial beat would earn you twenty strikes across the forearms with a thorny branch (and Caliber had the scars under his belled sleeves to prove it). Shock bobbed her head to beat, impressed. With enough practice, he could become very great one day. His technique reminded her of Tommy Stewart's. It was deep, powerful, almost tribal.

The other lumplings engaged in a moshing session. Lock and Barrel cheered them on, whistling and throwing metal salutes in the air. Hester and Thicket began to feel uncomfortable. Should children really beat each other over the head with chains and crowbars? All this punishment didn't seem to faze them, so why protest.

The kids exchanged kicks and punches until Halberd got the idea of throwing Geeky in the air and letting him drop to the ground. Alia laughed so hard she started to cough, violently. Lock squirmed nervously as Thicket leaned forward to feel Alia's forehead. "Are you sick, Alia? You've been coughing a lot."

Lock squirmed again and looked around to make sure no eyes were on him.

"No" Alia answered. "I feel fine."

Thicket continued to feel her face. "It sounds like your catching a cold though"

"Aw, she's fine. The smoke from the fire's irritating here." Lock interrupted, trying not to sound guilty or suspicious. He grabbed Alia's hand and forced her to his side. "I'll take her for a quick walk so she can get some fresh air."

"But dad, I don't _want_ fresh air" Alia hissed in his ear.

"Shut the fuck up, I need to talk to you." He hissed back.

"Can I come?" Geeky asked.

"NO!" Lock snapped.

Thicket gave them a peculiar look. They forced a smile to so not to arouse even more suspicion and then rushed off towards the hiking trail.

Thicket nudged Shock's arm. "What was that about?"

"What was what about? Hey, where'd Lock and AP go?"

Alia kicked a dirt clot across the road. "What the hell dad, I was having fun!"

Lock shoved his hands deep in his pockets, struggling to figure out what to say. "Come with me and shut up, we need to talk."

Alia sighed and flipped her mask up. "About what?"

"Empty your pockets." Lock ordered.

Alia eyed him strangely, but did as instructed. She pulled out a slingshot, rocks, small candies, and a box of tacks.

Lock's tail twitched. "Keep going..."

She then pulled out an old box cutter, candy wrappers, more candy wrappers, a necklace made of knocked out teeth and at last the pack of cigarettes she had stolen from before.

"I knew it!" Lock snapped as he snatched the cigarettes from her hand and slammed it to the ground. "I caught you red-handed, you little shit! What in the **fuck** is the wrong with you? Do you have any idea how bad this is for you?"

Alia backed up a step, startled. Lock had never yelled at her before, not like this. "I-I..."

"Its bad, AP, real bad! When we get home, I'm checking every fucking floorboard in the tree house, and if I so much as suspect you've been dipping into my shit, I will rip your sorry ass a new one! I'm telling Barrel to check the casino too. If you're sneaking smokes, Hal's probably stealing drinks too-"

"Hal' **does** steal drinks, all the time! The only reason he never notices is because uncle Barrel can barely count! I don't get it, why are you so pissed off? You and uncle Hatchet smoke all the time."

"Why? **_Why_**?" ****Lock ran his fingers through his hair to keep himself from lashing out at her. "Do you think just because we do it its okay for you to do it? Do you think drinking and smoking and promoting gambling makes us cool? I mean, it does make us cool, but still! I don't want you smoking AP, understand?"

"No I don't understand!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Lock shouted so loudly he startled a flock of crows in the trees overhead. "DUDE, WHAT DO I HAVE TO SAY TO GET THROUGH TO YOU? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE DOING THIS TO ME! YOU'RE SO DAMN PRETTY AND YOU GO AND START SMOKING! JEEZ, SHOCK'S ALWAYS RUNNING HER MOUTH ABOUT HOW MUCH SMARTER YOU WITCHES ARE THAN WARLOCKS, BUT YOU MUST HAVE MISSED OUT ON SOMETHING IN THE WOMB BECAUSE YOU'RE FUCKING STUPID ALIA PHOENIX! YOU ARE **FUCKING STUPID**!" Lock wound himself up so tightly, he began to cough. He regretted ever opening his mouth. Alia looked to him, teary-eyed and ashamed. He expected her to start whaling like she did when she was three, but instead she breathed heavily as huge tears streamed down her cheeks.

He outstretched his arms to her, softening his tone. "AP, I'm sorry. Daddy didn't mean it-"

Alia stepped back. "You're such an asshole!" She whimpered, broken by her sobs. "First you were a dildo to Geeks and now you're fucking yelling at me! Those cigarettes aren't yours! I've never dipped into your smokes! And maybe I am fucking stupid! I don't care! No one fucking cares! No one ever stops to think I might want to pick up a fucking book and read! I'm just supposed to stand there and look pretty! Fine, okay, but if I can't be smart like Cal' and Greg, I'm not going to be pretty either!"

"You can try and rebel against me aaaall you want, AP! You're not hurting me, okay? I was a one of fucking Boogie's boy's! I've done more harmful shit to myself and others than you could ever possible imagine! But I wasn't like you! I came from a broken home! I crawled out from the gutter with NOTHING! I didn't have a dad to look out for me, you ungrateful bitch! It was just me, aunty Shock and uncle Barrel! You have no idea what its like to go through life with no one giving a bat's ass about you! You don't have to be screwed up like me!"

Alia and Lock stood in the dark, frozen. They had both started to cry silently. Alia wondered how something so simple as a cigarette could totally turn them against each other. This argument was deeper though. It was something she had been craving to do for years. To argue with someone meant you loved them, at least that's the way it had always been between Halberd, Caliber and her. The truth always came out with anger.

She approached Lock slowly and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry daddy..." She said ever so softly.

Lock sighed heavily. "Its okay." He replied, stroking her hair. "I didn't mean what I said. I just don't want you getting so hooked on that stuff, you can't quit."

"I don't think I can, dad." She admitted.

"Too bad, you're going to starting tomorrow. If I catch you smoking anytime from now until you're grown, I will kick your ass, understand?"

Alia nodded.

"I'm going to quit too, so at least we'll withdrawal at the same time. Oh and your mother doesn't have to know, unless you want both our asses kicked."

"Okay, dad."

They shared a laugh and took a seat against an old oak. Alia rested her head against Lock's side. She could tell his lungs were struggling. They were nowhere near as bad as Hatchet's but his breathing was definitely shorter than Thicket's or Shock's. The outside of Lock looked as spry and devilish as it did when he was a teenager. His face had no lines, his frame was still lean, but you could smell the poison in him clear as day.

She struggled to recall why she ever picked up a pipe in the first place. She hated the way tobacco taste and smelled and she hated the long weeks of nicotine withdrawal before Caliber could sneak her some more. Maybe the desire was genetic, or maybe it was just thrilling of doing something naughty. It didn't matter. She could muster up the willpower to quit now that Lock was supporting her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lock asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure."

"What do you see in that little dipshit, Geeks?"

"Da-ad!"

"No really!" Lock insisted. "He has to be the biggest loser in the universe. Why latch onto a guy like that?"

"I think he's cool and funny. I don't understand what you have against him. Couldn't you try to be nice to him?"

"No"

"For me…?"

"Um…no."

Alia made a sour face. "What are you worried about? I'm eight!"

"Your mom was a huge flirt when she was eight and she wound up with an asshole like me."

"Why does everyone think I'm a slut?" Alia griped.

"You only hang out with boys."

"Da-ad!"

"You asked!"

"Chicks suck, that's why!" She shouted. "Other witches hate me daddy. They throw stuff in my hair and try to rip my dress and they never leave me alone! Boys aren't mean and nasty like girls. You can tease a boy and he won't tell all his friends you're a slut for the rest of your life...except for Hal', but he's just being Hal' when he does it. I don't like other girls, I'd rather stick with Hal', Cal' and Greg."

Lock laughed. "They're mad because you're prettier."

Alia squirmed, embarrassed. "Why is being pretty so important?"

Lock shrugged. "Its not I guess. Its just a good way to get what you want if you know how to manipulate people. You have to use what you have when you're like us and don't have much. Its just good strategy, you know, Hal' has brawn, Cal' has brains. You got looks and they're only going to get better when you're older. Don't be ashamed of it, just use it and screw anyone who gets in your way."

Alia nodded, only partially understanding. Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes. She yelped and hugged Lock tightly, but immediately forced bravery into her, picked up a rock and tossed it towards the sound of the rustling.

"OW!" Halberd cried out. "What the fuck? That was my head!"

Alia jumped to her feet and dragged Halberd out of the bushes by his hair. "Hal' you little fuckhole! Were you spying on me?"

"No!" He swore. "I just had to pee!" He looked to Lock who still sat against the tree, smirking at him. "Uncle Lock...you're not going to tattle on me to dad are you?"

"Sorry Hal', I've got to."

"But he'll crush me!"

"You were spying on me!" Alia snarled as she wrung her fingers around his throat.

Lock sighed as he pulled them away from each other. "Knock it off!" He shouted. "Lets get back to the others."

"Okay..." They replied in unison.

Lock lead the kids back to camp. Alia and Halberd stayed behind a couple of yards so Lock wouldn't notice them punching each other. Halberd socked Alia in the arm and she struck him in the jaw. They exchanged laughs.

"Ha ha! You're in trouble!" Halberd whispered.

"You're in trouble too, douche bag." She reminded him.

"If it makes you feel any better. Dad yelled at me earlier too." He mentioned, grinning. "I guess I'm not allowed to call you sluuut anymore."

Alia snickered. "Aw, that's okay Hal', you can call me a sluuut if you want, I don't care. Tell Cal' and Geeks to pack up the tub when we get back. We have pranks to pull."

a/n: Oh God, its been like, two weeks since I've last updated. Ow well, I don't think too many people are missing me. If you did, review dammit! I've been so busy its not even funny. Yay for spring break though. I'll have two weeks to finish this fic up.

I feel as though I'm making Sally bitchy, and its weird. She's so quiet in the movie, its hard to write for her. There's actually NBC fans running around out there that don't like Sally. I was shocked by this. I love Sally, even if it seems like I'm plotting against her (they're jealous because she's got Jack). I will accept my ass kickings now.

Thanks for reading! Later, rock on!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: You Can Scare!

Disclaimer: All legal rights of the Nightmare Before Christmas is owned by its creator Tim Burton. I am but a lowly super-ultra-mega nerd wasting my time on fanfiction.

Gregor wrapped his arms around Edgar's neck and rested his head against his shoulder. It was getting late for the young rag doll and Edgar offered to carry his little brother over his back. It was added strain on Edgar's poor spine (which never fully recovered after his encounter with Noogie) but carrying Gregor to the pumpkin patch would be quicker.

Edgar jogged down the road, trying not to bounce Gregor up and down too much. The last thing he needed was puke down the back of his suit. The motion didn't faze Gregor; he was half-asleep as it was. Their hike across the real world had worn him out.

Soon the suburbs and cities became a nice rural area, full of old farmhouses, trees and fresh air. Gregor stirred as the sound of old Celtic music filled his ears. He recognized the tunes from festivals and award ceremonies celebrated back in Halloween town. Edgar stopped by a chain link fence and leaned against a post. "We're getting off here, bro. We made it." He informed Gregor, short of breath.

Gregor hopped down and watched Edgar stretch his back out. His spine cracked extraordinarily loud, causing Gregor to wince. "Are you okay?"

Edgar forced a smile as he straightened his posture. "I'm fine; I just have a few kinks." Edgar let out a few groans and grunts before fully soothing his aches. "So, you ready to rock?"

"Well, I-"

Edgar lifted Gregor over the fence and climbed over after him before he could respond. He took a moment to smooth down his hair and adjust his jacket. "Well, here we are Tougas Family farm."

Gregor frowned as he looked towards a seemingly endless cornfield. "I thought you said we were supposed to be haunting a hayride"

"We are" Edgar assured him with a mischievous skeleton grin. "And much more."

"Like what...?"

"You'll see." Edgar grabbed Gregor by the wrist and attempted to drag him through the field, but Gregor clung to a cornstalk for dear afterlife, refusing to budge.

"What are you doing? Get a move on! I don't have all night!"

"No way!" Gregor protested. "Every time you answer a question with 'you'll see' I wind up in some disastrous situation where I get chased off, beaten up, and/or humiliated! I'm not taking another step until you promise I'll actually scare someone this time!"

Edgar sighed in frustration as he ran his boney fingers through his hair. "That's it. I'm getting sick of you putting yourself down! I'm sorry if I haven't held your hand all night, but I don't think I need to with you."

"Y-you don't?"

"Come on, bro, think about it! If Def Lepard's Richard Allen could play drums with one arm then you can scare! If Ozzy could continue to write music after he crashed a helicopter into Randy Rhode's house then you can scare! If Dee Snider could fight for all that is right and metal against the **stupid bitch** Tipper Gore in font of the U.S. Senate, then by God, you can scare!"

Gregor puffed out his scrawny chest with a newfound sense of confidence. You know what? You're right. Lead the way Edgar!"

He took a polite bow and moved a row of cornstalks out of the way, allowing Gregor to pass. He was about to follow, but a loud 'Oomph!' made him halt. He stood and listened; afraid he had blown his element of surprise.

"Oh Gregor I'm so sorry! I didn't see you."

Edgar recognized his mother's voice. He shoved his way through the field over to her.

"It's okay" Gregor assured her as she helped him to his feet.

"Hey mom!" Edgar greeted her. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you with dad?"

"I decided to fly solo tonight. You're father's being stubborn and dense."

Edgar and Gregor exchanged worried glances. Their parents only spoke ill of each other after they had a huge fight. "Is everything okay?" Edgar asked.

"Its nothing we can't work out, don't worry." Sally looked down at Gregor and asked "What are you doing out here, dear?"

"Edgar's giving me scaring tips." He answered.

"Oh that's sweet Edgar, but you really should be concentrating on your nightmare rank."

"Aw, don't sweat it. I've got everything under control. Gregor's been a handful though. He ran off on me back in town and then dragged me to the mall so he could steal CDs. He tried giving me this sundae he took from Friendly's, but I told him I couldn't accept it."

If Gregor's face could have turned red with anger, it would have. He punched Edgar in the pelvis and cried, "DID NO-OT! Mom, he's totally lying! I-"

"Gregor Mark Skellington! You know better than to bother your brother while he's working! You know how easily he gets distracted!" She scolded him.

"Yeah Gregor, how could you." Edgar sneered.

"But **_mom_**-"

Sally raised her palm to her sons, motioning for silence. "Stop it, both of you! I'm not in the mood. You two better quit fooling around and spread some real terror before the night is over with, got it?"

"Yes mom" They replied in unison.

Sally sighed as she smoothed down her dress. "Run along, okay? I have something to take care of."

"Okay mom" They replied in unison again and watched as Sally disappeared in the cornfield.

Gregor growled as he scratched his thumb up Edgar's spinal column (his favorite of Edgar's weak spots to exploit).

"Ow!" Edgar yelped, holding his aching back. "Dammit, you little come-shot! Quit doing that!"

"You bastard! You tried to get me in trouble!"

"Serves you right for not getting my Monster Mash sundae like I told you to."

"You're such a dick!"

"Calm down, she didn't believe me anyways."

Gregor ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. He let out an irritated growl, but argued no further. He could always get Edgar into trouble with Jack later. He shoved Edgar out of his way and continued to follow the sound of the festival music. "Come on, let's just go..."

Barrel shook his can of spray-paint before finishing the last's to 'Metal Up Your Ass'. He giggled to himself as he read the graffiti he had painted on a bridge back to himself. He then looked to Lock, who grumbled to himself while painting obscenities and Slayer logos like a fiend. "Dude, what's with you?"

Lock shook his can of spray-paint and then tossed it aside after realizing the can was empty. "Nothing, I just feel like the biggest asshole in the world."

"Gasp! _You_ an asshole? No freaking way!"

"Screw you Barrel." Lock sneered.

"Aw come on. What did you do that's so bad?"

"I yelled at AP. I mean, I totally went ape shit on her."

"Is that what all the screaming was about?"

"You heard?"

Barrel rolled his eyes. "Dude, you have the most grating, nasally-ass voice ever! Of course I heard you!"

Lock frowned and tossed his empty can across the road. Barrel leaned against the bridge, ready to listen. "What were you getting onto her about, Geeks?"

"_NO_! She started smoking. I caught her with a pack of cigarettes in her pocket."

Barrel winced. "Oh...That's not good."

"Uh, yeah..." Lock sighed. "I'm so freaking pissed, I-I can't even see straight! I mean, what kind of moron do you have to be to start smoking...? Don't answer that."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm making her quit. I'm quitting too."

Barrel snickered. "Yeah sure you are."

"Fuck you! I'm really going to do it this time! I have to." Lock's tail twitched nervously. "Man...Cal's hooked too. I don't know how to break it to Shock. She's going to kick Hatchet's ass and then he'll come after me for revenge!"

"Well, they are kids. You can't really keep your mouth shut about this one."

Lock was hesitant to respond. "Hey Barrel...You might want to keep a closer eye on Hal'. He's been stealing drinks from the casino."

Barrel didn't look as surprised as Lock had expected. "I know. I was waiting to catch him red-handed before I confronted him about it."

"Dude! You can't just let him sneak shots of moonshine from the Behemoth! He'll go blind!"

"I know!" Barrel snapped. "Now that I know for sure he's doing it, I'll take care of it."

"And if he doesn't listen to you?"

"Then I'll let Hester take care of it. She'll strike fear in Hal's heart like nothing else."

Lock shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked some loose concrete. "Why do we get so pissed off at our kids for doing the same shit we do, Barrel?"

Barrel shrugged. "Well, personally, I don't give a shit what happens to me. I just want my kid to be okay."

"Same here..." He snickered. "I told Thicket we would totally suck as parents."

Barrel laughed and gave Lock a playful slap on the back. "Aw, we'll get the hang of it eventually. Stop beating yourself up and follow me. We have a twelve pack of empty beer bottles waiting to be tossed at people."

Lock grinned. "Dude! Help me find Hatchet! He'll know a way to make them explode on impact!"

Alia and the others walked out of a corner store, each happily licking a scoop of ice cream. Halberd's face was smudged with chocolate. As usual, he was the first to finish so he shoved the cone in his mouth and swallowed it in one gulp. "Wow, free ice cream for kids in costume! We didn't even have to point the crossbow at them!" He said with a huge smile. "Do you think we should have told them we dress in costume every day?"

"Na..." The other replied in unison.

Geeky took another lick of his strawberry scoop. "See? I told ya we weren't wasting time" He gloated.

Alia finished off her cone. "Yeah it was. We got ice cream and that's great and all, but I want to cause more trouble, dammit!"

"Well, what should we do, dildo?" Caliber sneered.

"I don't know, _dildo_! Why do I have to be the one to come up with everything?"

Halberd and Geeky took a step back, bracing themselves for another smack down match between Alia and Caliber. Geeky's porcelain heart jumped in his chest the moment he felt his back bump against something solid.

"Hey you little shit heads! Give us your candy!"

The lumplings turned to find two twelve year old human boys, both with rusty pipes in their hands.

Halberd and Geeky ran for the tub. Alia stepped forward with her head held high. "Fuck you!" She sneered up at them. "Give us _your_ candy!"

"You little bitch!" The taller of the two boys grabbed Alia's arm, twisted it behind her back, and held his pipe under her throat.

"AP!" Caliber reached into his robe and threw a strange powder at the boys, causing them to hold their faces and cry out in agony. Blinded, the taller boy dropped Alia.

The kids took the opportunity to make a break for the tub. Halberd grabbed his machete, Alia grabbed a pitchfork, and Geeky pulled out a spiked mace.

When the burning subsided and their sight returned, the boys found themselves surrounded. "Whoa! Where the fuck did those come from?" The shorter boy shouted.

"Never mind!" Alia answered, inching her pitchfork towards the boy's chest. "Drop the pipes...I said drop them!"

The boys were reluctant, but dropped their pipes to their feet.

"Good...Now, step away from our candy, or you'll be joining us in Halloween town with three gaping holes in your torso, you fucking assholes!"

Halberd and Geeky laughed hysterically as they swung their weapons around haphazardly.

"Don't hurt us!" The taller boy begged as he and his friend backed up, as ordered. "We were just playin'."

"So are we, and we're good at this game." Alia said with a devilish grin just before Caliber knocked the boys out with their own pipes.

They fell onto the street with a heavy thud. The kids cheered and exchanged high-fives.

Geeky dropped his mace and ran over to Alia. "Are ya okay? Did they hurt you?" He asked, holding her hands.

Alia forced herself not to blush. "No, I'm fine. I was more worried about them hurting you guys." She fibbed.

"What do we do with them now, AP?" Halberd asked, tossing his machete in the air and catching it by the handle.

"Whatever you want Hal', go nuts."

"Yaaaaay!" He cheered as he lowered his mask and raised his blade over one of the boy's necks.

"Wait! What are ya doing?" Geeky cried, holding Halberd's arm back. "Y'all can't kill em'!"

Halberd lowered his blade and cocked his head in confusion. "You mean a stab in the neck'll kill them? Wow, humans are weak."

"Hey, we're just doing what they were going to do to us!" Alia argued.

"Yeah, it's only fair!" Caliber added.

"They wasn't tryin' to kill us, just rob us." Geeky argued.

"No, they were trying to kill us or at least that's the story we're going to stick with if we get in trouble. Go ahead Hal'."

Halberd raised the blade again. "Okay!"

"Wait! My folks'll kill me if they found out I was maiming' people." Geeky explained. "Lets just dump em' somewhere, ya know, where they won't be commin' after us again."

Alia sighed. "Fine...You guys, load these dildos in the tub. We'll have fun with them some other way..."

After much consideration, the kids decided to tie the boys to a lamppost with their pants down around their ankles. Geeky added a personal touch by painting their faces with clown make up.

The kids cackled as they galloped away in the tub. "We should have stuck around until they woke up" Caliber insisted. "Then we could have beat them to a pulp."

"That's not very sportsmanlike." Geeky reminded him. "They was tied up."

"Aw, who cares? I'm through with them." Alia interrupted.

"Was that the kind of trouble you had in mind, AP?" Halberd asked.

"No. _That_ was just teaching some punk-asses a lesson. I know how we can cause some real trouble." Alia's lips formed a lopsided gin. She was scheming up a storm. "Hal', turn left..."

Jack and Trivett reached the pumpkin patch. Jack kept his eye sockets peeled for Sally. Trivett trailed behind him, complaining the whole way. Jack gritted his teeth and ignored him. He was too busy channeling spirits into the pumpkins to focus on what Trivett was whining about.

Trivett stared wide-eyed as the pumpkins Jack passed turned into glowing jack-o-lanterns. "Yo, what are you doin'?"

"It's for Sally." Jack answered simply.

Trivett sighed and kicked one of the giant pumpkins. "That's real spooky and all, Jack, but I'm bored and my feet hurt. Can we waste our time somewhere outside of Hillbilliesville?"

Jack shook his head. "You don't have a girlfriend do you?"

Trivett pouted. "I could have landed one earlier, if you would have stayed out of my graveyard."

"Well, when you do find yourself one, you'll learn to do things just to let her know you're thinking of her."

Trivett snorted as if to say 'yeah right'. "You are so whipped, Jack! Why are you going through all this for a chick that thinks you're cheating on her?"

Jack froze. His reply became caught in his throat. "Because...Sally's my world. She makes everything I do worthwhile. If I lose her then..." He trailed off and turned away.

Trivett watched the poor skeleton as he conjured more spirits into the pumpkins along his path. He couldn't be sure of it, but Trivett suspected Jack was damn near driven to tears. He followed him with no further comments. Whatever Jack had planned, he was putting his soul into it. Trivett wouldn't dare spoil it him.

In the center of the pumpkin patch, a scarecrow remained tied to a wooden post. No one had remembered it being there an hour ago, nor did they see who hung it up, but it wasn't hurting anything, so no one bothered it. Everyone who passed it couldn't help but feel it, no, _she_, was watching them.

Angela observed the beautiful patch and the Halloween festivities taking place just beyond the post her husband had tied her too. The local humans were putting on a carnival-like calibration with candy and craft booths, haunted houses, costume contest, fortunetelling, apple bobbing, and all that fun stuff. She smiled as another family ran screaming from the Behemoth, dropping the jack-o-lantern they had carved in the dirt.

"Good work, honey!" She congratulated him (although her lips remained an unmovable painted line on her face).

The Behemoth chuckled as he removed the ax from the back of his head and scratched his back with the handle. He spotted another group of humans checking out pumpkins and decided to give them a jolt.

Angela jerked her head to keep her straw hat from blocking her view. She spotted Jack in the distance and smiled inwardly. "Oh Sally's going o love it." She thought as another pumpkin magically became a jack-o-lantern. Jack had been planning it all year. She had spent weeks helping him with the preparations and neither of them said a word to Sally. It had to be a surprise and thus far, their plans were kept safe from her.

Angela jumped in her bonds as someone tapped her shoulder from behind. "Who's there?" She asked, attempting to look back, but her head could only turn so far.

She looked ahead and discovered Sally standing right before her. "Angela, can I talk to you?" Sally asked timidly.

Angela tried not to panic, but it was difficult. If she had blown Jack's cover, he would never forgive her. "Uh-uh- sure hon.' Would ya mind untyin' me?"

Sally stood on her toes and freed Angela from her bonds. Sally was a head taller than Angela was, but still felt incredibly intimidated. She fidgeted with her hands, unsure of how to begin. "Um, I wanted to-to...I know how hard you've been working to train Jack for his cemetery duties...A-and I know he loves working with you..."

Angela nodded. "Jack's a quick learner. Always have been."

"Do you like working with him?"

"Yeah. Why? He ain't plannin' on quitin' on me, is he?"

"No, no, it's just... You and Jack are so close and-"

"Gramma! Gramma!"

They turned towards the sound of the voice. Halberd and the others approached them in the tub, waving. The tub stopped and Halberd ran over to Angela and greeted her with a hug. "Hi gramma!"

"Hi Hal'! What you youngens' doing out here?"

"Gramma, can we take a few pumpkins? We need the goop inside for a prank."

"Y'all take what you need; jus' don't be getting caught now."

The kids cheered. Halberd lifted his mask and gave Angela a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks gramma!" He said before jumping out of her arms and back into the tub. He looked to Sally with a big smile and said "Hey Sally! Where's Jack?"

Sally stared at Halberd. She was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to cry. All this time she had been so paranoid about Angela, she had forgotten that she was just like her. Angela was a mother, a grandmother and a wife- A faithful wife who looked to Jack as a friend and a friend only. Jealousy was such an ugly thing and Sally cursed herself for ever letting it take over her. She forced back here tears and answered, "I'm looking for Jack now, Hal'. Is Gregor with you? I saw him in the cornfield ten minutes ago."

The kids shook their heads no. "Greg took off-" Halberd began.

"He's hanging out with Ed-" Caliber added.

"We'll keep a look out for him." Alia finished.

"Okay, thank you." She said with a smile. "Have fun guys!"

"Later!"

The girls waved the children goodbye. Angela looked to Sally and tilted her hat. "Now, what where ya askin' me 'bout earlier?"

Sally shifted uncomfortably. "I...just wanted to know if...if...Jack's offered you and Tor to house for dinner yet?"

"No, but we'd love to, if yer offerin'. Jack brags 'bout yer cookin' all the time."

Sally smiled, relieved she had covered for herself. "He's usually so modest."

They shared a laugh. "How does next Saturday sound to you?"

"Sounds good hon', thank ya kindly."

"I'll let Jack know. Do you have any idea where he is?"

Angela froze. "Well, no I-I..."

Sally snapped her fingers. "He's not too far from here is he? I know you two stick close by when he's on duty."

"Yeah, but-"

"That's okay, I'll find him. Thanks Angela!"

"Wait! Aw...shoot!" Angela cursed herself for not thinking of a bigger distraction. She couldn't go after Sally now, or she would get suspicious and find out for sure. She hoped Jack had everything set and ready by now. She decided to go warn him, just in case.

Edgar shushed Gregor as they climbed into a haystack. Gregor observed as Edgar waited and listened for the motor of the tractor. "It's close" He whispered. "Ready...steady..."

"RRRAHHHHHHHH!" Edgar leapt out of the haystack and snatched two humans right off the hayride. He dragged them, kicking and screaming, scaring them out of their wits. He threw one of them to Gregor, a girl no older then eleven or twelve. "Now! You have her where you want her!" He shouted before turning his attention to his victim.

"Let me go! Let me go! God dammit, let me go!"

Edgar chuckled as he restrained his victim. "Hey Alexa! Fancy meeting you here! I see you didn't change. Are you entering the costume contest?"

Alexa's heart raced as she felt Edgar's cold, bony grip around her waist and his eye sockets staring down her dress. She kicked and jerked around until she finally broke free. "Son of a bitch, not you again! You followed me here?"

"No, I ran into you. You must be following me."

Alexa looked away, sickened by the insinuation. Suddenly, something occurred to her. "OH NO!"

"What?"

"My niece, she was right here! Where'd she go? Oh no!" Alexa searched frantically, but saw no trace of her.

Suddenly, they heard a cry in the distance and Alexa ran to her aid. She found her struggling with a skinny corpse-like child. "Let me go!" Her niece ordered, breaking a hand free from Gregor's grip and proceeding to punch him across the face with it.

"OW! OW! I'm sorry!" Gregor let her go after the third punch.

The girl toppled over in a haystack, her wicked princess costume torn. Alexa helped her to her feet and held her tight for protection. "Take one step closer and I'll send you back to Hell where you came from!" She shouted to Edgar.

Edgar backed away. "Sorry, my little brother's new at this. He wasn't trying to hurt her just scare her." He grinned at her. "And to clarify, we're from Halloween, not Hell."

Alexa scowled at him fiercely. "I don't care! Get away from me for the last time!"

"Now, now, lets not get hostile..." Edgar dragged Gregor over to his side. "Look at the poor kid. He's more scared of you then you are of him."

"No I'm n-Oomph!"

Edgar stomped on Gregor's foot before he could finish. "Say hello to the ladies, Gregor."

Gregor pouted. "Hello..."

Alexa and the girl looked Gregor over. He was such a scrawny pathetic creature. He looked like a doll you would find at Hot Topic somewhere, creepy and haphazardly stitched together, but still wide-eyed and cute.

"He's your little brother...?"

"Yup" Edgar answered, nudging Gregor forward.

Alexa's niece approached him slowly and offered him her hand. Gregor hesitantly shook. He mentally blushed as the heat from her hand warmed the decaying flesh on his. He studied her face. She looked scared, not terrified, but definitely spooked by him. They stared at each other, but looked away, embarrassed the moment they realized they were doing it.

"Awww! Look at that, they hit it off!" Edgar declared proudly. He smiled at Alexa, took her hand, and kissed it. "We can all learn something from those two."

Alexa snatched her hand back and lead her niece away. "Edgar, you can stop trying to scare me. Go bother someone else! Get lost so we can enjoy the festival, hmm?"

Edgar smiled and took a polite bow. "I will babe, for now, but I'll be back. You can't resist my ghost-like charm forever, you know."

Alexa frowned. "We'll see..."

Edgar and Gregor took off towards the festival, leaving Alexa to tend to her unnerved niece. The dopey look on Edgar's face made Gregor ill. "You're hopeless, you know that?" he sneered up at him.

Edgar laughed. "What are you sore about? Don't worry, I'll fix you up with her niece. You thought she was cute, didn't you?"

"I don't like girls" He grumbled.

"Yeah you do. Don't lie."

Gregor blushed as he scowled. "I'm not looking for girls, you bo-tard, I'm looking to scare! And you should be too."

Edgar nodded. "In due time little bro, but first, I have another metal mission for you."

Gregor groaned. "Oh no...What is it this time?"

"At every festival, there are booths right? And at least one booth sells band shirts, remember that." Edgar smiled as he slapped Gregor on the back. "So, you want to stop having to steal my shirts...?"

Jack gasped, startling Trivett. He grabbed the young skeleton by his shoulder and forced him to duck behind a pumpkin. "Yo! What-?"

"Shhhh!" Jack hissed. "It's Sally!"

"Oh snap! What's she doin' here?"

"SHHH!" Jack prayed she hadn't spotted him. "Follow me. Keep your head and your voice low."

"I thought we were looking for her. Why are we sneaking off?"

"Because if she sees me, the whole night is ruined." Jack explained as he led Trivett away. "I was hoping to catch her before we got here."

"Oh. Well what's the plan now?"

Jack rubbed his chin in thought. "Get over there and distract her."

"Say what?"

"I need more time. Lead her away from here, preferable towards the trees."

"How?"

"You're the most distracting person I've ever met! You'll think of something. Get going, and if you touch her, I'll strangle you." Jack warned before shoving Trivett out in the open.

Trivett spotted Sally, but was hesitant to approach her. He rubbed his cheek as if he could still feel the sting of her slap. It took a moment for him to muster up his nerve. He swallow the lump in his throat before running over to her, shouting "Yo Sally! Wait up!"

a/n: Yay, I cranked out another one! Please review! I'm guessing there will be maybe one or two more chapters left and maybe an epilogue and then this fic will be finished. All Hell will break loose from now until then, so keep reading. Alexa is owned by Eh-LEX-Uh. Thanks for letting me use her, you rule! Later everyone. Rock on.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Doomed to Nitrous Oxide

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas or the song 'Rebel Yell' by Billy Idol. As a matter of fact, if it's a cool reference I'm using in the story, chances are I don't own it.

Sally leaned up against a dieing oak tree. The pumpkins growing around it were withered. She paused to think of just how she should approach Jack. She was nervous, unsure of if he would forgive her or not. She suddenly felt a cold, boney hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around, hoping it was her dear Jack, but to her disappointment, it was Trivett. "Yo baby." He said with a smirk, leaning against the tree trunk.

Sally grimaced. "Oh no, not you! Haven't you caused me enough problems tonight?"

"Why you gotta be hatein' on a brotha like that?" Trivett demanded as he reached for Sally's hand.

She snatched it away, disgusted. "You don't know when to quit, do you? Look, I don't hate you, but you do drive me nuts. And I'm trying to find Jack, so if you would please-"

"I know where he is." He interrupted. "Um, we've been looking for you half the night actually."

"_We've_" She repeated. "You mean Jack is with you?"

"Yeah, um, I felt bad about-about earlier, so I-uh, I've been trying to make it up to him."

Sally's expression softened. She took a step closer, convinced the young skeleton was legitimate. "That's very nice of you...What is your name again, dear?"

He blinked, confused. Usually little old ladies, not pretty young women ever call him dear. "Trivett." He answered, clutching his pants before they fell slid off his pelvis. "Um, come with me. I think Jack's this way."

Sally allowed Trivett to lead her away from the pumpkin patch. He didn't seem to be as obnoxious as before. Sally smiled. Jack must have set him straight...

Jack breathed a sigh of relief as he set the last enchanted jack-o-lantern in place. He stood up and spotted a familiar silhouette in the distance. "SALLY?"

"JACK!"

They ran across the field and embraced each other in their arms. They shared a quick kiss. Sally looked away embarrassed. "Jack, I'm so glad I found you. I-I wanted to apolo-"

Jack put a finger to her lips. "It's alright. I've been thinking about what you said...I know I haven't been at home much lately and I'm terribly sorry" He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "But I'm going to make it up to you."

"You don't have to. I accused you of some terrible things. I don't know what came over me. I know you would never cheat on me." To keep herself from crying, she hugged Jack tightly and buried her head in his chest.

"Let's not dwell on it." He said softly. "I have something for you. I've been working on it for months."

"What is it?"

Jack turned her towards the pumpkin patch and pointed to the sky. "Watch." He whistled loudly and waved his fingertips in an eerie manner towards the pumpkins he enchanted. Sally held a hand over her mouth as she gasped. Hundred of ghosts flew out of the jack-o-lanterns and formed glowing white letters in the sky. They slowly spelled out her name plus an explanation point at the end, stretching out over a mile. Sally recognized a faint orange glow on the dot. It was Zero, joining the other ghost up in the sky.

Sally couldn't hold back her tears now. It was the most beautiful thing Jack (or any one for that matter) had ever done for her. She turned to Jack and gave him a passionate kiss. Jack gladly returned the gesture.

Trivett smiled as he watched the couple caress each other from the dieing oak. He decided to get lost. He figured they would want to be alone.

Edgar and Gregor ducked behind a bush. Ten feet across from them stood a t-shirt booth. A nasty looking dude with long ratty brown hair and tattoos completely covering his bare arms and chest manned the cash register. He wore a Rolling Stones hat on his head and a dark frown on his unshaved face. Gregor looked past him, admiring the merchandise on display. The booth had all the basics: Metallica, Pantera, Anthrax, Slayer, AC/DC, Iron Maiden, Black Sabbath and plus t-shirts of newer bands (most likely coming on tour to the area soon). There, under glass were Unearth, Celladoor, Kittie and Wolf shirts. Gregor could barely restrain himself. He wanted his own band shirt,** badly**.

Edgar looked to his little brother with pride. His metal lust reminded the skeleton of his own. "Okay, so which one are you going to grab? You'd probably be better off taking one hanging close to the sides."

Gregor shook his head, snapping himself back into reality. "Um...okay, but no matter what, I'm going to get caught. Look at that guy behind the counter. He's narsty looking."

"_Narsty_?" Edgar shrugged. "Never mind...Hey, take off your hand, I want to try something."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, like this." Edgar popped off his right hand and dropped it on the ground. His hand crawled towards Gregor and clawed its way onto his shoulder, sticking it's index finger in his ear.

Gregor flicked Edgar's hand away. "I can't do that!"

"Come on! Haven't you seen 'Evil Dead Two?"

"No..."

"Mom can do it! She does it all the time. Have you ever even tried?"

Gregor shook his head no.

Edgar sighed as he reattached his hand. "Dude, just rip it off and I'll show you how it's done." Edgar snatched Gregor's arm and tore his hand off with a loud _riiip _before he could protest.

"Hey!" Gregor cried, rubbing his wrist.

"Stop whining!" Edgar snapped. He looked to the ground where Gregor's hand sat, lifeless.

Gregor scowled up at him. "Great, what now asshole?"

"Concentrate. Pointer first, then index, pinky then ring."

Gregor squinted as he struggled to focus. He thought his head was about to explode, when his fingers began to twitch. Gregor gasped with excitement. "I did it! Look! It's moving!"

"Good! Now, get it to crawl over there and swipe a shirt."

Gregor's first few attempts to get his hand to crawl ended in failure. Its fingers tripped over one another or the thumb got in the way, causing it to scuttle in circles. "Keep at it. Its easy once you get the hang of it...Good...good...no-not so good...dammit Gregor-"

"I'm trying! Wait...I think its working!" The hand gained its balance and crawled out of the bushes.

Humans walking by stopped and stared in wide-eyed terror as it inched past them. A little boy dressed as a dead knight started to cry. His mother assured him it was animatronic, but the child's older brother wasn't so sure. He stomped on the hand as hard as he could.

Gregor cried out in pain. Edgar covered his mouth. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

"I think someone stepped on me!" He whimpered.

"Shit! Is it broken?"

Gregor's eyes watered. "Owww, it hurts!"

"I Know, I know, just chill out! Is it broken?"

Gregor forced the pain down his throat. "I don't think so."

Edgar sighed with relief. "Then you're okay. Just keep going, before someone else steps on it."

Gregor forced his hand to move onward. It was barely able to climb onto the counter. Its fingers brushed up against several objects before it recognized the cotton of a t-shirt. The tattooed guy at the cash register heard something fall behind him. By the time he turned around, Gregor's hand was already half way back to the bush, dragging a shirt. The tattooed guy and several of his customers screamed. None of them was willing to go after it, even if the shirt cost the man fifteen bucks. Come on, it was freaking zombie hand!

The Skellington boys let out a giant "WOO HOO!" and threw metal salutes in the air triumphantly. Gregor snatched up his shirt and hugged it tightly.

"What did you grab? What did you grab?" Edgar asked anxiously.

"Look! Fear Factory! I got a Fear Factory shirt! This kicks so much ass!" Gregor, overwhelmed with excitement, put the shirt on over his jacket. It was incredibly loose on him, but it was totally metal and it was his. "Thanks Edgar." He said, giving him a big hug. "I can't believe that worked."

Edgar ruffled his hair and smiled. "Told you. Hey, I think you scared a few people back there. This might be your M.O.!"

"So I can be scary after all?"

"Sure, if we work on your technique a little bit, you could have flocks of humans running in terror by next year. I told you, you could do it."

Gregor wanted to cry, but instead held Edgar tighter. He was so happy to have done something right that night for once. Edgar patted him on the back. "Now, now, let go and sew your hand back on. I have my own M.O. to work with, you know."

"Okay." Gregor smiled and hummed 'Bite the Hand that Bleeds' to himself as he stitched his hand back onto his wrist.

Edgar was adjusting his rat brooch when something big and bright caught his attention. "Holy shit, Gregor, look!" Edgar pointed to the sky.

Gregor's eyes followed. "It says 'Sally'." He stated the obvious. "You don't think-"

"Come on, let's find out!" Edgar dragged Gregor by the arm through the pumpkin patch, spooking several humans on the way there. Gregor struggled to keep up, nearly tripping over some vines. The boys came to a screeching halt at the end of the pumpkin patch. To their horror, their parents stood in the middle three trees, making out. Their lips were locked. The strap of Sally's dress was half way down her arm. Jack stroked her hair with one hand and firmly placed the other on her butt.

The boys looked away, traumatized. Edgar covered his eye sockets as if they burned. "OH GOD! THE IMAGES!"

Gregor gagged, covering his eyes as well. "EEWE! Mom and dad do that stuff? Did you _know_ about this?"

"Yes!" Edgar admitted while trying to fight his nausea. "I keep it locked away in my subconscious memory to spare my own sex life!"

Gregor gagged even harder. "EEEWE! You have a sex life? But-but I thought-GAHH!" This newfound discovery made even the synthetic parts of his skin crawl.

Edgar forgot all about his parents. He looked to Gregor with his hands on his hips, offended. "Wait...you didn't think I had a sex life?"

Gregor sensed an argument and attempted to walk away. "Come on Edgar, let's just drop this..."

It was no good, Edgar followed. "No way! Let's get one thing straight, I have **no** problems in the romance department."

"Dude, I just-"

"You just what?"

Gregor's eye twitched nervously. "I don't know...you live alone and-"

"I'm a bachelor!"

"I've never even seen you make it to first base."

Now Edgar was really irked. "Hey, ask any broad in Halloween, I've made it to first base and then some!"

Gregor sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Okay...then what's with all these pathetic attempts at that human chick?"

"Hey, the charming midnight stalker thing is my technique and it's always worked just fine for me."

"It never worked with Shock."

"I-uh-SHUT UP!" Edgar fought the urge to punch Gregor (and it took nearly all his strength and willpower to do so). He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Alexa's totally into me. She's just a teaser. The fun ones always are." He added with a skeleton grin.

"No she's not! She's just an exotic living chick with flowing blood and working organs who's waaay out of your league!" He shouted (as if that would really get through Edgar's thick skull). "**You're wasting your time**!"

The young skeleton's face contorted into a hideous scowl. Hurt, Edgar snatched Gregor up by his collar, shaking him as he hissed, "I'm the fucking pumpkin king! I can get whoever I want!"

"Yeah...in Halloween town."

"In the real world too!" Frustrated, Edgar tossed him free.

Gregor caught his balance and brushed off his jacket. "Fine Edgar, go through your afterlife in denial, see if I care."

"I'm not in denial! I'm in love! Mark my words you little bastard, Alexa's sweet, pumping heart will belong to me by the end of the night!" With that, Edgar stomped off towards the fright fair.

"Wait!" Gregor ran after him. "You still have to show me more scaring techniques!"

Edgar punched Gregor in the arm, knocking him to the dirt. "Fuck you! Go scare by yourself for a while! I'm not talking to you right now!"

Gregor fought the urge to cry. "Fine!"

"FINE!"

The boys parted ways in a huff. "Little shit..." Edgar grumbled to himself. "What kind of loser does he think I am? Well, I'll show him. I just have to find her..." Edgar looked up and spotted a group of humans flocking towards a large wooden structure. A haunted house no doubt. Edgar smiled as he spotted his beauty in blue in the back of the line. He smoothed down his hair and checked his breath. He shrugged. His breath had smelled worse. Satisfied with his appearance, Edgar followed her. "Kill two birds with one stone." He whispered aloud.

Gregor kicked big gapping holes in some pumpkins as he stomped back towards the fair. "Asshole...going all _mushy_ over some broad. If he'd rather waste his time following her around like a stupid old dog, fine, let him! I scared those people once and I can do it again. I don't need him. I don't-"

"Yo Greg!"

"Ahhh!" Gregor jumped, startled. He looked up to find Trivett sitting on a huge pumpkin. "Hey, where'd you come from?"

"It's a long story." The boys knocked their fist together as their usual greeting.

"What's up?"

Trivett shrugged. "Nothin', just chillin'. You really pissed off Ed, hu?"

Gregor pouted. "He started it! Edgar's being a dumb ass! He won't listen to me!"

Trivett shrugged. "Aw, leave the guy alone. A playa's gotta play, know what I'm sayin'?"

"Not...really...Um, hey...Do you want to scare with me?"

Trivett shook his head. "Sorry brotha, I'm not in the mood. I've got some business to take off anyways." The young skeleton hopped off the pumpkin and walked off. "Peace Greg!"

"Rock on!" Gregor sighed, disappointed. He would have to fly solo until Edgar was through being thickheaded.

Alia groaned with boredom as she hung half way off the side of the tub. "Geeks, where are we going? The fair's that way!"

"Yeah!" Halberd sneered.

"Y'all wanna pull a sick prank don'tcha?"

"Yes..." The trio answered in unison.

"Well, I've got everythin' we'd need back at the train, so quit yer bitchin'!"

The trio cackled. "Sweet, props! No more B rated bullshit!" Halberd grinned evilly, rubbing his palms together.

Alia gave Geeky a playful slap on the back. "Cool! Wait, will your folks be okay with us using their stuff?"

"Sure." Geeky assured her. "They's always getting onto me 'bout not thinkin' outside the tent. They'd totally go fer it!"

Not too far from the fair grounds, the kids heard deep, exaggerated laughter coming behind some bushes. Caliber sunk below the candy bag for comfort. "What's that? You guys hear that right?"

"Uh, no shit, dildo!" Alia snapped.

"Relax..." Geeky hopped out of the tub as it came to a stop and ran behind the bushes. The others followed.

"Ma! Pa! I'm back!" Geeky ran up to two ghouls, one a busty clown woman dressed in a yellow leotard and red high heels the other was a zombie with tattoos all over his green, rotting flesh and black hair tied back. They recognized them from the park. The clown women was the contortionist and the man the sword swallower. "Hi sweetie!" The she-clown greeted Geeky with a warm hug and a kiss. "Where have you been all night?"

"With my new friends. Guys, this is my ma, and that's my pa." Geeks smiled at them, motioning for them to come over.

A streak of shyness struck the trio and they refused to step any further, so instead they waved politely and said hello.

Geeky's father ruffled his hair. "Now, whacha ya commin' all deway ow here fo?"

"We wanna pull some pranks, pa. Mind if we barrow some laughin' gas?"

The trio blinked. Geeky actually understood him? The guy's southern twang was too thick for them. Alia ignored her nervousness approach them first. "Um...Hello. I'm AP and these are my cousin's, Hal' and Cal'. We actually need stuff like seesaws or something to launch some pumpkins, if you don't mind, ma'am."

"Call me Beebe, honey." She requested, giving Alia a good look over. It did her heart good to see that Geeky had a sweetheart. "And sure, take what you need, but I strongly suggest you use some laughing gas too." Beebe grabbed a black tank with a smiling pumpkin painted on the front and offered it to her. That insane grin of hers never left her face. "Go on, try some!"

"Um...no thanks."

"C'mon Alia! It's awesome!" Geeky snatched the tank up first, placed the pump in his mouth. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly.

The trio stared at him in anticipation. "What y'all starin' at?" Geeky asked; his voice low and distorted. His smile widened and the young clown started giggling at first, but soon he was on the ground, laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach.

Halberd's face lit up. "Dude, let me try!" Halberd snatched the tank and inhaled a lung full. Soon, he was laughing uncontrollably as well.

Alia went next and finally convinced Caliber. Everyone laughed until tears streamed down their faces, and even still, they couldn't stop. Alia tried to stand, but lost her breath laughing and fell on her butt. "Dude-he he, he- We-we need he, he, he, he, - we need to use this!"

"Y-ha ha ha ha! Yeah!" Caliber agreed as coherently as he could. "This stuff ha, ha, ha is the he, he, sh,-shit!"

Beebe's buzz finally died down. She wiped away a tear of mirth. "Nitrous Oxide, remember that word sweetie." She said with a wink as she threw all the tanks and whatever other props that could fit in the tub.

Geeky took in a breath of fresh air so he could speak normally. "Can I take the balloons too? We'll be needin' em'."

"I'm way ahead of you sweetheart! Run along now, make mommy proud!"

Geeky gave his mother one last kiss before he departed with the trio. The gas wore off after ten minutes of breathing in fresh air. All the kids but Geeky held their heads and moaned.

"Man...That's powerful stuff," Caliber groaned.

"It makes my head hurt." Alia whined.

"That kicked ass, though." Halberd added.

Geeky smirked down at them. "Lightweights...C'mon, let's put this laughin' gas to good use..."

The fair goers were lead along the dark hallway by a chubby woman dressed as a zombie. It was a mediocre haunted house. There was fake blood on the walls, synthetic body parts scattered across a styrofoam graveyard and volunteers dressed as doctors in bloodstained scrubs pretending to hack away at rubber torsos. A moaning and screaming track played over the loudspeakers, which were partially hidden by fake spider webs. Sure, it was corny, but it still kept Alexa amused. It was fun to watch the people in front scream like little girls when dudes with fake chainsaws jumped out at them from behind tattered curtains.

The hallway swerved into a phony dungeon where plastic skeletons sat, chained to the wall. Alexa looked twice, half expecting Edgar to be there, grinning that damn skeleton grin at her. To her relief, all the skeletons were plastic. She turned around to catch up with the group, lifting her dress just enough to where it didn't drag the floor. The spider-shaped exit sign was in sight. Alexa grinned in triumph. She felt silly for being so paranoid about entering the haunted house.

Suddenly, everyone came to a screeching halt. Alexa bumped into the guy in front of her. "Sorry!" She shouted over the screaming track. "What's going on? Why aren't we exiting?"

No one would answer. Alexa attempted to look past the petrified crowd. A sinking feeling came over her stomach as skeletal face towered over the group. Edgar spotted Alexa and winked at her. Then he glared down at the humans and let out a blood-curdling scream.

Edgar was nearly trampled as his victims ran for the exit. "EVERYONE LEAVE IN AN ORDERLY FASHION-!" He teased them. Edgar put his arm out before Alexa could escape. "Except you." He added, offering her his hand.

She reluctantly accepted it. "What do you want now?" She sighed.

"Care to dance?" The moment Edgar asked, the scream track was switched to a bouncy, yet low-key guitar riff.

_"Last night a little dancer came dancing' to my door_

"If I refuse?"

_Last night a little angel came pumpin' 'cross my floor_

"I'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

"In that case- WHOA!"

Edgar pulled Alexa into the dungeon, twirling her around twice. His steps were fluid, yet energetic, as if he was a puppet being made to waltz. He held her right hand in his and kept his left hand on her lower back (a little too low). Alexa mimicked his movements as best she could, allowing him to lead. Her dress flared widely as they danced in huge circles (due to Edgar's long stride). "You're good!" She admitted, while twirling.

_She said "Come on baby, I got a license for love"_

"You too!" Edgar pulled her back into his embrace.

"I've been taking lessons since I was little"

"I just learned the skeleton dance a few Halloween's back." He laughed. "It was either learn to dance or listen to my father rip on me for the rest of eternity."

_"And if it expires pray help from above"_

"What is it with you and Halloween anyways?"

"You don't like Halloween?"

"Sure I do, it's my favorite holiday, but you seem obsessed..."

_In the midnight hour, she cried- 'more, more, more'_

Outside on the fright fair grounds, Geeky was busy running about, handing every human he passed a balloon. Alia was busy nearby, filling each one with laughing gas. Tied to her hip was her trusty slingshot and at her feet was a big pile of rocks. Geeky ran back to her for another bunch. "Ten more, AP" He said, panting.

_With a rebel yell she cried- 'more, more, more'_

Alia grinned at him as she handed him a pack of ten black and orange balloons. "Geeks, if this idea of yours works, I'll French you."

Geeky smiled from ear to ear. If 'Frenching' him was anything like kissing him, he would be one lucky fool.

_In the midnight hour, babe- 'more, more, more'_

Edgar broke away from her. He crept backwards low to the floor and then back into her embrace with spider-like stealth. "Halloween is my life; well actually, it's my job. Metal is my life, but I'm the pumpkin king so-"

"Pumpkin king?" Alexa cocked her head in confusion. "What the hell is that?"

"I come from a long line of pumpkin kings." Edgar began. "It's the highest honor in Halloween Town."

"And you're from Halloween Town, I take it?" She decided to play along. It's not as if the situation could get any weirder.

_She don't like slavery, she won't sit and beg_

"Born and raised" Edgar answered, gracefully leading their waltz from corner to corner. "It's a pumpkin king's job to get everything organized and set for Halloween...and to scare the crap out of people," He added with a sick grin.

_But when I'm tired and lonely, she sees me to bed _

"Sounds exciting."

"At times, it can be, but mostly, it's a chore-Crouch!"

_What set you free and brought you to me babe_

"Hu?"

_What set you free I need you here by me_

_Because_

Gregor jumped as high as he could, just barely able to latch onto the boarded up windowsill on the side of the haunted house. He was a naturally good climber, had been ever since the doctor had finished stitching him together, so he was able to climb onto the roof in ten seconds flat. He stepped cautiously over to the edge and looked down at the people below.

_In the midnight hour she cried- 'more, more, more'_

He had butterflies in his stomach, but he forced himself to ignore them. He was going to scare them- really scare them, if it was the last thing he did.

_With a rebel yell she cried- 'more, more, more'_

Edgar repeated his creeping motion and returned to the waltz. Alexa was a few steps off, but caught on quickly. "Sorry" Edgar apologized before taking her hand. "I don't suppose you're familiar with this?"

She chuckled as he twirled her. "No. Would you give me lessons?"

_In the midnight hour babe- 'more, more, more'_

Edgar sighed. "I would love to, but I have to return to...I hate discussing work. Tell me about yourself. Where are you from? What do you do in your spare time? What kind of music do you listen to?"

_He lives in his own heaven_

_Collects it to go from the Seven Eleven _

"I'm from around here, but my dad's from Italy." She managed to answer before they split to keep, this time, Alexa kept the rhythm.

_Just so long, just so long it don't mess up his hair_

"Really? I've scared there twice before-" Edgar recalled as they joined hands. "Once when my dad was still king. It was a beautiful country. I always wanted to go down the river on one of those boat rides. You know, where the dude in the red and white shirt rows with a stick-"

_I walked the world with you babe_

_A thousand miles with you_

Halberd lifted another pumpkin high above his head and smashed it on the ground. He and Caliber mopped up the gook, loaded it into a large bucket, and then set it on the seesaw, or the catapult rather, they had barrowed from Beebe. "This is going to rock hard ass, Cal'" He said giddily.

"Only if my aim is dead on..."

_I dried your tears of pain_

Alexa laughed. "You mean a _gondola_?"

_A million times for you_

Edgar smiled. "Of course, a gondola, I never got to ride a gondola."

Alexa smiled up at him, a difficult task considering he was so tall. For a skeleton, Edgar was a very pleasant conversationalist. "When I'm not studying, I draw; write little stories online here and there, that sort of stuff." She continued. "I love animals. I have like, twenty pets"

"Growing up, my dad had a dog and my mom bred black cats. I don't have much time for pets now though. It kind of sucks. I miss Zero sometimes, the cats I can live without. I don't think dad's awful fond of cats either, but he lets mom keep them to make her happy." Edgar braced himself for the big question. "So what about music? I noticed you had a lot of band stickers on your briefcase."

"I listen to all kinds of music. Metal, punk, rap-"

_I'd sell my soul for you babe_

Edgar made a disgusted face. "It's metal until I rot for me." He said boastfully. "As far as I'm concerned, there is no other genre of music worth listening to."

"Variety is the spice of life." She argued.

_For money to burn with you_

"Hey, there's a reason why rap rhymes with _crap_." He laughed, but Alexa didn't seem amused. He coughed nervously and quickly changed subjects. "Your costume is impressive" He twirled her, taking a good look at her bustle (and bare back).

_I'd give you all and have none babe_

"I love masquerade balls," She explained. "I've made my own masks since I was a kid." A loud banging noise came from outside of the haunted house, making Alexa jump. "What was that?"

_Justa, justa, justa, jutsa sit by you_

_because_

Gregor stumbled backwards, struggling to regain his balance. When his feet planted steadily on the roof once more, he took a deep breath to relax. "Come on..." He scolded himself. "If dad can do it and Edgar- bastard- can do it, then so can you..."

_In the midnight hour she cried- 'more, more, more'_

"Probably some of the festival employees" Edgar guessed. "Just ignore them, I barricaded the door. I hate interruptions."

_With a rebel yell she cried- 'more, more, more'_

Alexa gave him a funny look. The idea of being locked up with a skeleton did not appeal to her in the least, but she was trapped and Edgar showed no signs of tiring. She decided to keep the conversation going. "Are you really...?"

"Dead? Yes, in a sense. I was never human, so I guess you couldn't say I'm deceased, but I'm certainly not 'alive'. Very few creatures in Halloween are, but many of them were human once."

_In the midnight hour babe- 'more, more, more'_

"So...Halloween is an afterlife?"

"It's one of them."

"So there really isn't a heaven or hell."

"Oh there's a hell, in fact, Satan owns a timeshare in Halloween town. The neighbors don't like him very much, but he pitches in a lot on Halloween, so-"

"Wow, so every religion is wrong?"

Edgar shrugged. "I'd like to think every religion is right. Like I said, Halloween is just one of the afterlives. I'm sure heaven and all the rest exist somewhere too, but I've never seen it. Halloween's graveyard only leads here, well and the other holiday worlds. My uncle Death explained that to me once when I was lumpling, but he got mad and told me never to ask him any more questions. He says he could get in trouble for talking about it."

_Oh yeah little baby _

Alexa hung on Edgar's every word, unable to believe most of them. She couldn't remember the last time she had a conversation so fascinating. "Is your little brother dead too?"

_She wants more_

The mentioning of Gregor made Edgar twitch. "Dead as a doorknob." He answered. "I swear that kid is like freaking Tweak! I try to teach him to scare and he's all, like, 'AH! I can't do it; it's too much pressure- **AHH**! Pain in my ass..."

She laughed. "You watch South Park?"

_More, more, more!_

"My friend Chuck burned me all the seasons on DVD. I only get to watch maybe fifteen minutes of an episode on my lunch break, so it's taken me all year to watch season two, but by God, it was worth it! I made all my friends watch it too. Even my grandpa Finkelstein and Igor liked it. Chuck's human, so he's savvy with internet pirating and stuff."

"He's human? Where is he from?"

"Christmas Town. My elf friend, Paul, he's-"

_Oh yeah little baby_

"Hold it!" Alexa interrupted. "Okay, I can almost believe there's a Halloween Town out there, but a _Christmas Town_? That's too much!"

"It's true!" Edgar insisted. "I go to Christmas every year with my dad to hang out with Chuck and his dad, Santa a-and we mess around in the workshop and eat cookies and-"

_She wants more_

"Okay, okay, I believe you. I guess it's not _that_ farfetched..."

Caliber poked his head out from behind the trashcan and flipped his hood down. A hundred yards away, he spotted Alia waving her devil horns headband in the air. "The signal!" He shouted over to his cousin. "Now, Hal'! NOW!"

Halberd let out an insane 'WEEEEE!' As he hopped onto the seesaw from the haystack. The others did the same at their post, sending gallons of pumpkin gook flying overhead.

_More, more, more...!"_

The skeleton dance slowed down into a traditional waltz. The mood of the room, despite the dim lighting and spooky decorations, became warm and relaxed- romantic. They inched closer and closer until their torsos met. Edgar could feel Alexa's heart beating through her chest. It was melodic...

Alexa could feel his ribs through his suit. It was little things about Edgar that felt weird and unnatural to her. For one, he didn't breathe, sighed blissfully every so often, but he didn't breathe. He didn't have a heartbeat, he blinked very rarely and his body was so chilling to the touch, not to mention his tongue (the only strip of flesh on him) looked like a rotting slab of meat. She caught a whiff of his scent. It was an eerie mixture of decay and hint of bourbon, enough to make her nose crinkle. She was willing to look past all this. It wasn't Edgar's fault he was that way, you can't help how you're born. Besides, he was a really sweet guy. She couldn't believe she had thought he was out to get her twenty minutes ago.

They looked into each other's eyes. Somehow, Edgar's face didn't seem so daunting. Hell, in this lighting, he was almost cute. "Hey Edgar, can I ask you something?"

He smiled. "Anything."

"Why are you doing this? I mean, why go all the trouble of cornering me back in town and trapping me in here with you?"

"Would you have danced with me under any other circumstances?"

She chuckled. "Probably not. But still, why would want to dance with _me_ so badly?"

Edgar's expression sobered. He looked down, slightly embarrassed. "Well...You caught my eye earlier. I know I am not supposed to interact with my victims too closely, but when I saw you're face- your eyes, I could help but say 'fuck it' and talk to you. You're very beautiful, if you don't mind me saying so."

"I don't."

Gregor closed his eyes, puffed out his chest, drew in the biggest breath he had ever taken in his entire afterlife and screamed. His cries echoed throughout the fair. Everyone stared up at him confused. "Kid! What in the hell are you doing up there?" An old man shouted.

Gregor closed his mouth and looked to the crowd. He hadn't scared a single person, not even the little ones. "I-I-"

"Get down from there before you-OMPH!"

Edgar gave her a warm smile. "I get to spend so little time in this world. My efforts back home almost don't seem worth it. I mean, It's always like this festival back home- sometimes I have to try something new. There's something so...intriguing about you I-" Edgar mentally scolded himself. He had been so eloquent just to blow it now! "I'm sorry, I'm not making much sense. I really like you, let's just leave it at that."

Alexa looked away, blushing (luckily, her mask covered it). "You're trying to charm me aren't you?"

"I'm sure you're used to it."

"Actually, no, but I could get used to it..."

All Gregor heard before he hit the ground was a wet, sticky _**SPLAT**_ and the sound of what seemed like a million balloons popping at once. He lifted his head out of the dirt, and wiped the orange crud from his face. He looked around, still dizzy from the fall. Everyone was covered in the same gook and they were all laughing hysterically- laughing at him. He felt his decaying heart sinking in his chest. He had failed...

Alexa stood on her tiptoes as Edgar tilted his head forward. They wrapped their arms around each other and shared a tender kiss. Edgar was overwhelmed with excitement, and a sense of triumph. He had done it! He had won Alexa's heart. Oh, it felt wonderful to be shown affection in return! Nothing could spoil this moment. Nothing could stop him from kissing her...

Except a heavy _**thud**_ on the ground outside. This time, they both jumped, startled. "What was _that_?" Alexa asked.

Edgar looked towards the exit. "Oh no, please don't tell me..." Edgar sighed and ran for the door, bringing Alexa along with him. He busted through the door to find Gregor right outside, struggling to stand. He ran over to help him, but Gregor shoved him away. "No Edgar, I'm fine..." He whimpered.

Edgar exchanged confused glances with Alexa. "What in the fuck is going on?"

"I don't know. What happened here?"

Gregor looked away from them, ashamed. "I fucked up somewhere, that's what happened" Gregor pushed them and ran off, holding back tears.

"Gregor wait! Oh dammit all!"

Alexa put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Is he okay?"

He sighed. "I don't know...I shouldn't have sent him off. He looked so heartbroken-"

Alexa was about to say something comforting when four costumed kids in a bathtub cut between him and her. "Uncle Ed! Uncle Ed! Look what we did!"

Alexa raised a brow. "Uncle Ed...?"

"What did you three do?" Edgar demanded with a hiss.

"It was Geek's idea" Alia began.

"We slopped the whole fair!" Halberd added.

"And made them laugh at their own misfortune!" Caliber finished and then shared a good cackling session with the others.

Edgar shook his head in disbelief. "You what? You little bo-tards, do you have any idea what-" Edgar couldn't help but giggle. "That was a good one guys, but I think you ruined Gregor's attempt at scaring."

The kids moaned a sympathetic 'awww' in unison. "We's awfully sorry, Ed." Geeky apologized. "We didn't know."

"That's okay, just...go! Get out of here before...whatever you did wears off. And be more careful next time!"

He turned to Alexa with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry, but have to look for Gregor."

"Wait!" Alexa stopped Edgar before he took off. "Will you be back?"

Edgar looked into her ocean blue eyes and melted. "Not tonight." He told her regretfully. "I have to go back to Halloween soon. The night is almost over with..." He placed her hands in his and gave her one more kiss (ignoring the kids as they made gagging noises). "Don't forget me, okay? I'll be back. One Halloween or another, I'll be back. I love you Alexa."

Alexa stood and watched as Edgar's skeleton form became nothing more than a silhouette in the distance. The nitrous oxide induced chaos behind her sounded like mumbling in her mind. She would never forget him as long as she lived. Dead or not, Edgar was her pumpkin king and maybe one Halloween, she would be his pumpkin queen...

a/n: One more chapter, an epilogue and then This will be over with. Hope this wasn't as difficult to follow as I think it was. I over exaggerated the effects of nitrous oxide a wee bit, but seriously, that stuff is the shit...cough...Alexa is property of Eh-LEX-Uh, Edgar Hoak Skellington's biggest fan. Everyone give her a virtual round of applause because she was so cool for letting me use her character! Thank you! Please review people! I've been stuck with dish duty every night for two weeks and I need a pick-me-up. Thanks for reading everyone! Rock on!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas or the song 'Poor Jack' that I have written my own version for this chapter.

Two miles down the highway, Gregor came to an abandoned gas station. He nearly collapsed, using the pumps to prop himself up with.

He quickly regained his second wind and started to chuck rocks at the vacant mini mart to blow off some steam. After busting the already busted front window, he fell to the ground, landing on his butt. Gregor sighed regretfully as he leaned his back against the pump, pulling his knees to his chest. He looked to the night sky, disheartened.

_"What a disgrace_

_Such a huge waste_

_Why do I even try?_

_I suck! __**I SUCK!**_

_But they'll keep pushing me..._

Gregor stood to take a long hard look at his reflection in the relatively intact window.

_Such a huge waste_

_What a disgrace_

_I should quit everything and_

_Leave Halloween Town behind me _

_In the dust...Hell, in fact..._

_Please world, let me fade to __**black...**_

Gregor leaned against the wall, burring his face in his arms. When he looked up, he gave his reflection a hateful stare.

_I never asked for this aggravation, never!_

_And Edgar only set me up for failure- The prick!_

_All __**I**__ ever wanted was to play the fucking guitar!_

_Doesn't metal have a place in Halloween...?"_

What seemed like from out of nowhere, Edgar appeared on top of the gas pumps and jumped down to ground at him. _"Yeah, no shit- I'm decaying proof!_

_Will you quit it with the drama for Christ's sake!_

_Look back and reflect on what you've accomplished tonight!_

_You proved you have what it takes to bang your head- Fuck YEAH!"_

Gregor jerked Edgar's hand away and stepped away from him. _"I have proven one thing and that's I don't belong_

_So save your breath, we both know I'm not wrong_

_Thanks for nothing __**Pumpkin King**_

_What a fucking joke, __**Pumpkin King**_- _Ha ha ha ha!"_

Edgar jumped in front of Gregor before he could storm off again. _"I know tonight didn't turn out as you planned_

_But there's always next year, so cheer up, be a man!_

_Don't quit before giving me a chance to set things right..._

_Won't you forgive me for this terrible night? _

The look on Gregor's face told him the answer. It was the angriest look the young rag doll had ever given him. "No...I won't!" He said firmly. "Tonight has been nothing but one giant mind fuck after the other..." Gregor hissed, balling his fist at his sides as he stomped towards Edgar. Edgar backed away cautiously, not daring to interrupt. "You screw with my head every day, you push me to scare humans who beat me up and stomp on me, you throw me into traffic a-and bug me about that fucking snow cone or-or sundae or whatever and I put up with it because I thought maybe I would eventually pass this cruel test you're giving me, but no! Fuck it, I'm done! You hear me you useless fucking drunk? Take your CDs and your band shirts and this whole ass backwards fucking holiday and shove it up your ass!" Gregor ripped off his Fear Factory shirt and tossed it at Edgar's face.

Edgar just barely caught it. "Gregor, I-"

"No! Fuck you, okay Edgar? I don't need this, any of it! You're like those-those Pop Tart commercials! You lure me in with promises of fame and fortune and then you trap me in an oven to cook, then eat me! Well, guess what? I don't have to prove myself to you! I don't have to prove myself to anybody!" Teary-eyed, Gregor turned and walked away.

Edgar reached for his shoulder and gently held him back. "You're right, you don't...I,-I'm glad you figured that out...It took me almost twenty years of mind fucks to figure that out..."

Finally, Gregor looked up at him.

Edgar took a breath. "I wasn't trying to humiliate you; I just wanted to save you some of the headaches I suffered through. I took it too far, I'm sorry, okay?"

Gregor sighed, but made no other reply. He walked away and climbed onto one of the gas tanks. "You didn't have to try and get me in trouble with mom...I don't know how I'm going to look at dad again after that last screw up..."

Edgar sighed in frustration as he ran his boney fingers through his hair. "Aw, don't worry about dad; he'll be in a good mood tonight. And even if he wouldn't, one failed scare wouldn't shame him. I mean, come on, he trained _me_."

Again, Gregor said nothing. Edgar gave him a playful nudge on the shoulder. "Relax, would you? I won't say anything if you won't. We need to head back to the graveyard. I have to perform the finally in..." Edgar looked up at the moon. "Oh shit, a half hour!"

He grabbed Gregor's arm and tried to pull him along, but he wouldn't budge. "Move it Gregor, we have to leave now!"

"Go ahead without me." He insisted. "I said I wasn't going to forgive you and I won't! I'm not talking to you right now! I can barely even stand to look at you! So piss off! I'll find my way back to Halloween in a little while."

Edgar grabbed a lock of Gregor's hair and forced him to look at him. "Listen you rotten little beanie baby! I said I was sorry! You're little stunt back there cost me the women of my dreams! I should leave you here to be kidnapped by some creepy child-molesting necrophiliac in a rusty white van because you _totally_ deserve it, but you're my little brother and dad would kill me if I did, so shut your fucking face, and come with me!"

"Fuck you!"

Edgar gave up arguing and simply tossed him over his shoulder. Gregor punched and kicked in protest, but Edgar simply ignored it. "Let me down you fucking dildo! LET ME DOWN!"

"SHUT UP!" He ordered, jerking Gregor forward. "Squirm all you want, you're coming back to Halloween with me one way or another!" A bright light suddenly blinded the Skellington boys and they found themselves unable to move another inch.

Through the white light, they could hear a motor running and a horn honking. Edgar shook his head twice, snapping himself back into reality. The lights, which were actually high beams, dimmed and a corvette with Igor at the wheel, Hester riding shotgun, plus Lock, and Barrel in the back seats came into view. Thicket and Shock hovered beside the car on broomstick.

Shock gave them a funny look. "What are you doing?"

Edgar dropped Gregor to his feet. "Uh, nothing." He replied.

"Need a lift?" Igor asked, happily motioning for the boys to come join them.

"Sure"

"NO!" Gregor protested.

Edgar grumbled. "What now?"

"Dude, are you nuts?" he whispered. "Igor's not fit to drive!"

Edgar shrugged. "He close enough and I'm tired. Now shut up and get in."

Gregor was forced to sit on Hester's lap while Edgar wedged himself between Lock and Barrel. As soon as everyone was seated, Igor took off down the highway.

Lock leaned forward, resting one arm on the back of Hester's seat. "Hey Greg, do you know where the others are?"

"Dude, they have the tub, they'll be fine" Barrel insisted.

Lock halfheartedly agreed with a shrug. "So, how was Halloween? Are you looking forward to trick-or-treating next year?"

Gregor frowned. "I'd rather run headfirst into a brick wall."

Lock and Barrel exchanged confused glances, and then looked to Edgar. "What's with him?" Barrel asked.

"Ignore him, he's being a pussy."

Thicket forced her broom to speed up so they could join the conversation. Shock held her hat against her head and shouted over the wind, "Ed, what did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Liar!" Gregor interrupted.

"It's his fault! He jinxed _himself_!"

"Liar! He's full of shit!"

"He called me an asshole, a drunk, and a Pop Tart commercial!"

"But you are an asshole" Lock stated.

"And you are a drunk" Shock added.

Barrel scratched his head. "I'm not sure where he's getting Pop Tart commercial from, though..."

Edgar frowned. "I did everything I could for that little prick tonight! So screw all of you!"

Hester held Gregor back as he struggled to claw his way towards the backseat. "You only asked me to scare with you so you could fuck with my head, ditch me in the middle of nowhere every half-hour, and trick me into running errands!"

Hester sighed. "Guys..."

"Hey, you would have been dead in the water back there if it wasn't for me!"

"Guys..."

Gregor flipped him off. "You made me feel like shit!"

"You didn't want to learn! You just dragged your feet like a freaking boat anchor!"

"Mom's always yelling at me for interrupting your work, well that's fucking dildos because it didn't look like you were working at all tonight!"

"One: stop saying the word 'dildos'! Two: scaring isn't as easy as it looks! And you shouldn't judge, because you're not scary, remember?"

"FUCK YOU!" Gregor clenched his eyes shut, unable to hold back a tear. "All you did was screw around and chase after girls! That's not scaring!"

"Remember all those times I ditched you...? Yeah, guess what I was doing then? SCARING!"

"E-ed!" Thicket scolded him.

"I don't know why I'm bothering to talk to you! You won't even remember what happened tonight in the morning, you fucking drunk!"

"That's unfair! I never drink before Halloween and you know it! You're just trying to get that dig in because you know you suck!"

"You suck Ed-_duuurh_!"

The trio had nearly pissed themselves laughing by this point. Hester sunk down low in her chair, uncomfortable with so much tension in the car. Igor and Thicket found it harder and harder to steer.

"You two, shut up!" The hunchback ordered.

"I think you fucked up on purpose!" Edgar shouted accusingly. "You're mad because I was paying attention to Alexa! Well, you know what, Ken? The next time you get jealous of my girlfriends go fondle a Barbie!"

"I DID NOT FUCK UP ON PURPOSE! IT'S NO SKIN OFF MY ASS IF YOU LIKE ALEXA! YOU'VE ONLY KNOWN HER FOR ONE EVENING! GET OVER YOURSELF, YOU DELUSIONAL FUCKING BO-TARD!"

"KISS MY ASS!"

"**YOU DON'T HAVE AN ASS**!"

"**SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP, BOTH OF YOU! I TRY TO DRIVE-**" Igor shouted above the arguing and laughter. In his rage, Igor's ranting somehow switched from English to Russian.

Confused and a little frightened, everyone became dead silent. Hester was the first to notice the car swerving towards the side rail. Everyone but Igor (who was still cursing Edgar and Gregor out) screamed as she grabbed the wheel before they all crashed. "Keep your eyes on the road!" She scolded him.

Igor gripped the wheel as tightly as he could; making sure he never stopped facing forward. His back and shoulders ached from the tension. "See what you almost made me do?" He hissed, glaring at Edgar and Gregor in the rearview mirror. "Shut the fuck up now or I run car right into ditch, I won't think twice!"

The Skellington boys folded their arms across their chests and pouted. "He started it." They both mumbled.

Barrel, as always, was a little slow to catch the hint. "I still don't see what Ed did that was so bad, Greg."

"Barrel, just leave him alone" Hester begged.

"No seriously! Did Ed pants you in front of the grocery store and spank you?"

"Did he lock you in a Victoria Secrets and make faces at you from the other side of the window?" Shock asked.

"Did he dangle you from a tree and pass out crowbars to the neighborhood kids so they could take turns beating the leaves out of you?" Lock added.

Gregor paused, and then answered "No..."

"Oh. If he didn't do any of _that_ then you're just being a pussy." Barrel concluded.

"Ha ha!" Edgar gloated.

"Knock it off, Ed, you're acting like a child" Hester scolded him. "Let's just drop this."

"Why don't we take you scaring next year?" Shock's offer made Gregor cringe. "Yeah!" Lock agreed. "We'll bring the kids and they can poke you with a cattle prod if you start crying."

"Maybe you'll actually toughen up then." Barrel added playfully. "Jack really babies him, hu Ed?"

The trio laughed. Gregor started to tear up again. Edgar felt sorry for him. "Okay guys, that's enough." He ordered. "They have a point though. You need to develop thicker skin. Stop taking everything so personally, you're no fun to pick on."

"Why are you so horrible to me? What did I ever do to you?"

"You're the _little_ brother" Barrel reminded him. "Get used to it."

"No! that's totally dildos! Why should I have to put up with his shit because he's growing _old_ sooner?"

"HEY!"

"It's not just tonight either! You're always beating me up and calling me not metal! Who made you the ultimate judge of what's metal and what's not?"

"A wasted childhood of pure dedication, that's what!"

"Yeah right!"

"Will you sit still?" Hester ordered. "Your tailbone's digging into my thigh!"

Gregor ignored her. "Shut up Edgar! You're still an asshole even if they take your side!"

Igor slammed his fist against the dashboard. "What did I just tell you?"

"Sorry, we just-" Barrel looked up and shook Igor's shoulder, pointing down the road and shouting "OOH! GET BETWEEN THOSE BUSSES! HURRY! HURRY!"

"But-"

"JUST DO IT!"

Igor switched to the middle lane and caught up with the two busses. Lock and Barrel stood in their seats, dropped their pants, and mooned the passengers until the busses passed them.

Everyone had a good, hardy laugh, well, except Gregor. He wasn't in the mood. Edgar exchanged a high-five with both of them. "If that didn't put our Nightmare Rank ahead this year nothing will!"

"Hilarious guys, may we go home now?" Gregor asked impatiently.

Edgar flicked his ear. "Keep your shirt on! We're getting there!"

"Speaking of which, I want my shirt back." Gregor demanded.

Edgar held the band shirt close to his chest. "No! You threw this shirt down in anger! You don't deserve to keep it, it's mine now!"

Gregor leaped over the chair to swipe it. "Come on Edgar! That's fucked up! Give it back!"

Edgar held the shirt as high as he could over Gregor's head. "No way, you abused your shirt privileges!"

"_Privileges?_ I **earned **it!"

The whole back seat became a monkey in the middle game with Gregor as the monkey and Hester getting stomped on in the process. Igor sighed in defeat as Barrel accidentally elbowed him in the back. "If I crash, it's your fault..." He warned them under his breath.

Jack fastened the last button of his shirt. Sally, who finished redressing moments ago, took the opportunity to look up at Jack's masterpiece before all the ghost had to depart for the night. Jack joined her on the grass and watched as the scattering ghost left glowing white vapor trails in the night sky. Zero eventually floated back down to their side, greeting Jack with a yip and a slobbery kiss.

He laughed as he tried to get Zero to heel. "Down, boy! Down!"

Sally giggled and rested her head against Jack's shoulder. "Tonight was wonderful Jack, thank you."

"You're not still angry with me, are you?"

Sally shook her head. "No. I was being silly before. I should know better then to suspect you. You've just been acting so secretive lately...Well, I at least I know why now."

Jack smiled at her. "I wanted tonight to be a surprise. I guess it backfired on me. Oh well, lesson learned, right?"

Sally laced her fingers with Jack's. She mentally blushed as a question formed in her head. "You didn't really think I would fall for that Trivett boy did you?"

Jack looked to his lap, slightly embarrassed. "No...Well, I only knew what I saw and, I- He's young, confident...For a second, I thought maybe you would have, but then I got to know him...Trivett's a good kid, he has so much potential, but he's just..." Jack struggled to find the right word. "Dumb...He's very, very dumb."

Sally couldn't help but giggle. "I don't know about that...I think he just tries too hard."

"No...He's pretty dumb." Jack sighed. "I believed him when he told me he was never really flirting with you, but even still; I'd prefer you not to wear that dress when he comes over to the house."

Sally frowned. "Why would he come over to the house?"

"I promised to give him scaring lessons for next Halloween. If he goofs off, I'll refuse to teach him, but if he shows up and tries, I don't see what it will hurt."

"I suppose..." Sally agreed, although somewhat skeptical. "It's so beautiful out here." She said softly, changing subjects. "I wonder if everyone went back to Halloween already?"

Jack studied the moon's position. "They're heading back now for the finale. We probably should too." He stood, helping Sally up with him. They shared a kiss before exiting through the pumpkin patch.

They spotted the Behemoth and Angela sharing a drink together on the hill. They used two small pumpkins and one large one as a table set. They were laughing about something when Angela spotted Jack and Sally and waved. "Did ya have fun?" She asked (if she could have winked, she would have).

"We did!" Sally answered. "Did you help Jack with all this? If you did, thank you!"

"I did and yer welcome!"

"Do you two happen to know the time?" Jack asked.

"You know we don't use clocks, but I reckon it's getting' late. We was just heading back to town. There's a graveyard close to the farm. We'll all go through the graves in that one. Better hurry too; police are coming by to investigate all the hauntin'."

"Sounds good." Jack paused to think. "Angela...have you seen a skeleton around here by any chance? His name's Trivett, he's young, a kid about this high and-"

"Was he wearin' real baggy jeans? Talked funny, acted as if a butt wupin' would do him some good?"

"That's him. Has he already gone to the graveyard you mentioned?"

"I pointed him in that direction, but the boy went in the opposite. Said something I couldn't quite follow 'bout 'da hood' and all this other nonsense."

Jack frowned. "That little- I told him not to- **drat**!" Jack forced himself to calm down. "Thank you, um, I'll catch up to you two n a little while, okay? I have to take care of something."

"Okay" Angela tipped her straw hat. "See you soon, Jack, Sally."

After exchanging goodbyes, Sally ran after Jack. "What's wrong?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Where are we going?"

"Trivett's head back to Boston. I have to find him before he does something he'll regret."

"Like what?"

"I...It's hard to explain. Just please help me look for him. I couldn't go back home knowing he's loose on the streets..."

It didn't take Jack long to find him. Trivett was right where he thought he'd be, in his old neighborhood, sitting with his knees pulled to his chest on a dumpster outside of his old house.

"Trivett?"

He looked up and the moment he spotted Jack he ran over to him and cried on his shoulder. Jack and Sally exchanged startled glances. Jack, although reluctant, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Trivett! Trivett, calm down! Look at me...You went back to your apartment, didn't you? I told you **not** to go back there!"

He lifted his head from Jack's shoulder and wiped his eyes. "I know" He responded shakily. "But I had to see mom again, just once, you know? I knocked and she answered a-and she didn't recognize me! She just kept screaming and screaming and oh God the broom!"

Jack started to shake him. "For the Celt's sake, stop crying!"

"I tried to tell her it was me, but...Oh God...I thought mom would always be there for me, but I'm not her son anymore. I-I'm dead, Jack, I'm really dead..." Again, the young skeleton burst into tears silently on Jack's shoulder.

Jack and Sally were at a loss. Their children had never emotionally collapsed on them or at least, never this badly. The situation was very awkward. Despite this, Jack hugged Trivett and tried to comfort him.

"Come on, pull yourself together. It will be okay. Your own death is one of the hardest things for a person to accept, but you have to. What other choice do you have?"

"Why is God doing this to me? Why is he making me exist like this? I never did anything wrong, Jack, I swear!"

"You're not being punished." Jack assured him. "I know you may feel that way, but-"

"_Feel_? I haven't _felt _anything in six years! All my senses are dulled! Everything I eat taste like dust! I get sleepy but I'm never rested! Nothing harms me! Nothing stimulates me! Everything's gray! Everything's hazy! It's like my whole life's been set on autopilot! When the wind blows, it's not even wind! It's just the sound of poor bastards like me taking their final breath...I can't take it any more! I would have rather rotted away in my grave a human then go on a fucking skeleton!"

Sally watched in silence, waiting for Jack to respond, but he didn't. He couldn't and neither could she. Jack didn't understand Trivett's plight. He had never experienced life as a human. Sally understood, but only to some extent. She was stitched together from so many different humans, she couldn't recognize the memories of any specific one of them, so her numbness and confusion was always natural.

"Look at me" Jack repeated. "Your mother reacted the way she did, because no mother wants to think of her child as a rotting corpse. I tried to explain that earlier, but..." He sighed. "Let her remember you as you were and in the meantime, try to live as you are now."

"I can't."

"Yes you can!"

"No, I can't! I'm not going back to Halloween. There's nothing back there for me. I'm sorry, Jack, I'm sorry, Ed, but I can't go back! I can't!"

"Trivett, be quiet!" Jack ordered, tightening his grip around his arms and shaking him. "This dullness in you will eventually pass on as you get used to this form. You'll feel again, it'll just be different."

Trivett stood up straight and took in a deep breath. He wasn't sure why, it's not as if oxygen really did his bones any good, but mimicking old habits of his human self comforted him. His tears dried and his ribcage stopped weighing him down.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah..." Trivett answered, nodding. "Don't tell anyone I was crying."

Jack patted him on the back. "Who would I tell?"

"Everyone. All my friends love you and they'd love to hear you tell them about how I started crying like a bitch about my mom."

"Believe me; I wouldn't waste my time on gossip."

"Don't tell Ed either. He has a big mouth."

"I won't." He promised. "Come home. The finale will cheer you up."

Trivett allowed Jack to lead him to the graveyard. Sally offered him a place to stay for the night, but he declined. He had already embarrassed himself enough; he didn't want all their sympathy.

They truly did feel sorry for him though. It wasn't until then Jack understood why Edgar sunk so much time and effort into to taking care of him. Underneath his tough act, Trivett was just a poor, lost child in desperate need of some guidance. It might take some work, but Jack knew Trivett's afterlife could be salvaged.

The trio found Geeky's circus train in the park. Alia stopped the tub a hundred yards or so away, so she could say goodbye. "Will you guys head back to Halloween tonight?" She asked.

Geeky shrugged. "To catch the finale, but then we'll be leavin'."

Caliber frowned. "Where are you going?"

"To the Carolinas an' then we'll move south and eventually west from there. That's where we go every year."

"Will you look us up next year?" Halberd asked hopefully.

"Sure, I'd prank with y'all any day."

"Yay!" The trio cheered in unison.

"Okay cool, we'll catch up at Town Square next year. You have a warped mind Geeks. Good for our strategy." Alia commended him as she put her hands in his. "So before you go..." Alia winked.

"Hu? Oh yeah-"

Alia pulled Geeky forward by his overall straps and gave him a French kiss that made the tips of his jester's hat flail. Pleasantly surprised, Geeky hugged her close and frenched her back.

"Ooooooooh!" Halberd and Caliber sneered in unison, but their teasing went on ignored.

Finally, they released each other. Geeky smiled at her while adjusting his hat. "Well...see you later, Alia."

"Later Geeks."

"Later Geeks!" The boys said in unison, throwing metal salutes in the air.

Geeky returned the gesture and then ran back to the train. The trio watched him until he disappeared inside. Afterwards they turned the tub around to look for the graveyard.

Alia rolled her eyes as her cousins giggled behind her back. "What?" She snapped at them.

"AP has a boyfriend! AP has a boyfriend!" Caliber accompanied his taunting song with a jig.

"Shut up Cal'."

"He is your boyfriend! You kissed him 'cause you're a dirty sluuuuut!" Halberd added.

"Shut up Hal'!"

"Geeks and AP sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Like a SLUT!" Halberd added.

"Fuck you! You're both lame!"

"SLUUUUUUUT!"

Annoyed beyond all reasoning, Alia grabbed her cousins by the hair and slammed their heads against each other. "I told you to shut up!" She barked.

Halberd and Caliber rubbed their aching heads. "You're still a slut."

Alia balled her fist in Halberd's face. To avoid another blow to the head, the boys crawled over to the other side of the tub, leaving Alia to her thoughts.

Caliber leaned against the brim, staring down at the road, which seemed to race by from beneath them. "It's okay if Geeks is her boyfriend." He admitted. "He's cool."

Halberd nodded in agreement. "Do you think we should tell her his lipstick is smudged all over her face?"

"Na..." Caliber gave him a dismissive hand gesture. "Let uncle Lock point it out to her."

The boys started to cackle. Suspicious, Alia pushed against the candy bag, squishing her cousins against the side of the tub. "Shut up back there or I'll kick your ass!"

It was down to final moments of Halloween and the citizens desperately tried to sneak one or two good jolts in before they returned back to town. Edgar leapt out at a kid on his bike from behind some bushes, causing the boy to crash. He didn't enjoy such clichéd, underhanded spooks, but at least it gave the other citizens time to go through the graves. He looked down the road; it was deserted by this hour. He waited a few moments, hoping Alexa's car would drive by, but the only thing that blew down the road was a chilly autumn wind.

Disappointed, Edgar bid the real world so long for the year. It always seemed strange to him how he and the other ghouls could cause such havoc in this world, only to be considered shadows or dreams the next morning. It was such a sad, but the citizens of Halloween are all simply remnants of what was, or in Edgar's case, of what shall never be.

With these gloomy thoughts in mind, he slipped through the cemetery gate and crawled into the first open grave he could find. Halloween was over. It was time to go home...

a/n: I don't know what I'm doing as far as updates goes. Just bare with me, this is almost over. Thanks for reading, rock on guys!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Pumpkin King Nothing

Disclaimer: According to this DVD box, I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas. Gasp! I've been living a lie! Not really, I know full and well it's Tim Burton's. The song 'King Nothing' is by _**Metallica**_! Bold and italic mother fuckers! The song 'Sway is by Coal Chamber'. Okay, enough disclaiming.

A deep scowl formed on Barrel's face as he glared down at Trivett from the front door of Skellington manor. "Get lost!" He shouted over the music. "No one under eighteen allowed!" Barrel hated to be a jerk, but Edgar's Halloween parties had grown sophisticated (and very exclusive) over the past couple of years. He couldn't allow minors in.

"Yo, I just want to talk to Ed! C' mon, Barrel, it's me! You know me!"

"I'll tell Ed you're looking for him, but you're not stepping through this door!"

Trivett puffed out his chest. "Yo! Don't try and play me, nigga, I'll-"

Barrel shoved Trivett almost hard enough to send him tumbling down the steps. "You'll what?" He growled.

The young skeleton immediately backed down. "I'll...Wait down there for him..."

"That's what I fucking thought..." Barrel watched to make sure he didn't try to pull a fast one. Satisfied, he slammed the door shut and returned to the party. He grabbed another beer from one of the skeleton chicks serving them on trays and joined the others on the couch.

"What was that about?" Hester asked.

"Nothing" Barrel answered, putting his arm around her shoulder. "It was that snotty kid, Trivett trying to sneak in."

"Looking for adventure?" Thicket asked.

"Na, looking for beer" Shock corrected him.

"Man, I hate that kid" Lock hissed. "He's a pest. I say we should kick his ass next time he shows up."

Barrel laughed in agreement as Lock nudged his shoulder.

"Oh yeah guys, beating up the kid would be so mature." Thicket sneered sarcastically.

Hatchet took a hit off his pipe to help him think. "Wait until the urchin actually starts real trouble before you resort to ganging up on him." He suggested while releasing a huge cloud of smoke.

Lock waved the smoke cloud away from his face. "You mind doing that outside?"

Hatchet almost smirked. "Forgot your pipe? I'm always willing to share, brother."

"Come on, Hatchet, Lock's trying to quit." Thicket insisted in his defense.

Hatchet slipped his bowl back into his robe. "More power to you, then."

"Quitting is for quitters!" Barrel teased as he chugged the rest of his beer. The others sipped on wine or champagne.

Edgar walked surprisingly steady down the spiral staircase despite the fact that he had already downed a bottle of wine before he changed into his 'party clothes'. He made sure to take each step gracefully, using his gold pumpkin cane for support rather then the railing. He tipped his top hat to his guests as he reached his living room floor. His guests cheered for their pumpkin king as he walked by. Edgar thanked them absently, kissing women's hands if they so inquired him to do so. In all honesty, he wasn't in a social mood, but he had learned to fake an enthusiastic smile years ago.

He spotted his friends on the couch, or rather their costumes. Lock, Barrel and Hatchet didn't bother to change, but the girls were all dolled up. Shock wore a tattered purple Renaissance gown with a matching double pointed witch hat. Thicket wore a black and orange medieval witch's gown. Hester only wore a denim skirt with a tight blue button-down blouse and nickel skull buckle around the brim of her black cowboy hat, but for her, that was dressing up.

He watched shock closely. She was leaning against Hatchet's shoulder. He had his hand on her thigh. To this day, seeing Shock close to Hatchet made him ill. Suddenly, he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"It's rude to stare" Wrath teased. He flashed Edgar playful grin, showing off all his fangs.

Edgar looked back towards his friends. He frowned when he spotted Hatchet and shock kissing. "I'd like to tie that guy's nads to a Mac truck and take him for a royal drag down a gravel road." He hissed darkly.

"If you would watch, I would drive" Wrath offered, smirking.

Edgar gave him a funny look. "Why do you hate him?"

Wrath shrugged. "I don't. He just reminds me of someone I hate."

Edgar laughed. "Hey, pardon me, but I have to take off for a moment."

Wrath nodded and stepped aside, allowing the young skeleton to pass.

The trio and company were sharing a laugh when Edgar walked by. They didn't even here him approaching. "Hey guys!" He greeted them, leaning against the back of the couch, tipping his hat. "Do you think the top hat is a bit much?"

Shock snickered. "The red silk shirt and the cane is a bit much. The hat is just overkill."

Lock laughed. "You're not turning queer on us, are you?"

"Fuck you! Let's not forget your red leather phase!" Edgar teased.

"I snapped out of it, so screw you."

Edgar was about to respond when the doorbell screeched. "Barrel, door."

"You get it! It's your house and you're closer!"

Edgar sighed, but didn't argue. He opened the door to find Chuck on the other side. "HEY! You made it!"

"I said I would."

Edgar stepped aside, allowing Chuck to enter. He noticed he carried a sack over his back and two guitar cases: one his old B.C. Rich case and the other a coffin case. "New Guitar?"

Chuck held up the coffin case proudly. "This one is for Greg. It's an early Christmas present I special ordered for him. Here, take a look..."

Edgar stared in wide-eyed awe as Chuck opened the case. "Holy shit! It's awesome! I'm so pissed at him right now! I want that guitar, Chuck!"

Chuck laughed. "This guitar would be wasted on you." Edgar pouted as he closed the case. "Hey, can I set this upstairs so you can give it to him later? It'll get wrecked down here."

"Sure, throw it in the study. You know where it is."

"Thanks" Chuck handed Edgar a case of Heineken. "Merry Christmas to you too."

"Ooooh. Thank you..." Edgar tore open the cardboard and opened himself a bottle while Chuck left for the stairs.

Edgar decided to throw the other bottles in the fridge for the other guest. He forced his way through the crowd and wound up giving away all the bottles before he could reach the fridge. He shrugged and decided to lean against the counter and enjoy his Heineken, ignoring the racket.

Dusk walked up to him, smiling. "Hey, nice suit."

"Thank you. Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, very much."

"Is the music too loud?"

Dusk shook her head no. "I'm fine, everything's great." She answered with a pleasant smile.

Edgar scooted over, allowing Dusk to sit. "How'd your Halloween go?"

Dusk grinned triumphantly. "We won best team effort, didn't we? You handed Wrath the trophy."

"Oh! Duh, that's right. Sorry, my head's somewhere else."

Dusk frowned, her fluffy red tail twitching. "Are you okay? What' wrong?"

"Nothing, I just screwed up a lot tonight, that's all."

"But the Nightmare Rank was off the charts this year. I mean, the Town meeting didn't go so well, but-"

"That's not what I'm talking about. Let's just say I did a lot of things I'm not proud of and top of that, this will be another Halloween I spend alone."

Dusk put a sympathetic paw on his shoulder. "Aw, Ed I know how you feel. I've been through some pretty bad breakups."

"Breakups-HA! If I could only get so far." Edgar took another swig of his drink. "I haven't felt like such a failure since...Never mind. I'm sorry; I'm spoiling your fun."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Dusk ear's drooped. She struggled to think of something reassuring to say. "Hey Ed, look! Those three are checking you out."

Edgar looked up. Three strikingly beautiful women giggled and looked away the moment they realized he was looking back at them. The tallest of the three was a vampiress with short black hair and a long black gown. The shortest was a goblin with rather pleasant features. The one who seemed the most interested in Edgar was a green-skinned woman, a witch of some kind, with yellow eyes. She wore a faded gray toga-like dress (but lower cut in the collar). She had snakes for hair, but they stayed relatively still, styling themselves in an elegant bun.

Dusk expected her skeleton friend to perk up, but he continued to frown. "As tempting as the opportunity may be, I'm afraid I have to decline. I-I'm just not feeling it tonight." They were hot, sure, but they just weren't Alexa.

Now she knew something was wrong. Edgar Hoak Skellington refusing the company of beautiful women was like the sun giving off cold and darkness. It just didn't happen. To her relief, Wrath came back with the sandwich platter in hand. "Greetings your highness." He teased. "You're not trying to muscle in on Dusk are you?"

Dusk elbowed him in the side and whispered. "Don't, he's not in a good mood."

"It's okay guys." Edgar assured them. "Either of you want a drink?"

Wrath held up a goblet. "I'm all settled, but she can't have a drink for a while."

"You bat bastard!" Dusk giggled as she gave him a playful scratch on the arm. "It was supposed to be a surprise!"

Edgar smiled. "Congratulations! When did you find out?"

"A week ago." Dusk confessed while biting into her sandwich. "I suppose it's useless to keep it a secret. Wrath can never keep his mouth shut and in two months I won't be able to hide the baby anyways."

"Nervous?"

The couple paused. "I suppose, who wouldn't be?" Wrath answered.

"But we have nine months to figure everything out." Dusk added.

They looked to each other and smiled. Dusk scooted closer to Wrath and wrapped her tail around his leg and in return, he put a wing around her shoulder. Edgar was happy that his friends were so close and in love, but there was a part of him that felt jealous of them. He had yet to become that close to another person, but he imagined it must be pretty great.

Another thought popped into his skull. How strange their fox/bat hybrid child would look. He prayed it wouldn't be nocturnal; he would never be able to play his stereo during the day again.

Halberd poked his head around the corner. He flipped his mask up to get a better view. He spotted Caliber and motioned for him to sneak over. Caliber weaved in and out of the crowd's legs and somehow made it to the staircase without being stepped on.

"Shit, it's a madhouse in there!" Caliber grumbled as he struggled to carry a bowl of chips and soda at the same time.

"Good, they won't notice us."

The boys ran up the stairs as fast as they could. Halberd knocked on Edgar's bedroom door. Gregor answered, but looked around to make sure no one was watching before he allowed them to enter. "Are we still in the clear?" He asked.

"Yup" Caliber answered, throwing Gregor the chips. "Our parents are in the living room and Ed's in the kitchen."

"He's all fancy looking" Halberd added. "It's creepy."

"Ham" Gregor snorted.

Alia stared at him funny from the bed. "What's your problem with Uncle Ed _now_?" She asked before chugging down a soda.

"Nothing...he's a dick."

Alia's tail twitched with annoyance. "Just eat some candy and shut up."

Gregor flopped on the bed. "I don't want to."

She smacked him with a pillow. "Do it!"

"No!"

Alia kept bludgeoning him with the pillow and his response was still 'no'. Soon, the others joined in and the great Halloween pillow war began. In no time, the room was filled with sinister laughing and crow feathers. Just as Halberd abandoned his pillow for a nice, hard lamp, the door burst open.

"Hey, are you guys supposed to be here?"

Alarmed, the kids dived behind the bed. Halberd was the first to look up. "SANTA!" He cried ecstatically, pointing at Chuck.

Chucked backed away, nearly dropping his cases and sack as the lumplings swarmed him. "Chill out, I'm not Santa yet, guys." He reminded them.

"Hey Santa!" Alia greeted him with a devilish grin.

"What's in the bag?" Halberd asked.

"Is it for us?" Caliber added.

"No" Chuck lied with a perfectly straight face. "You three have been brats all year. You'll be lucky to get coal."

"We can throw coal at people!" Halberd received a punch from both cousins.

"Screw you Santa, we're not Catholic anyways." Caliber grumbled and stomped away alongside Alia, pouting.

Chuck smirked, almost laughing. "I'm just screwing with you!"

The kids turned around, all smiles as Chuck threw each of them a paint ball gun, fully loaded.

"Thanks Santa!" They shouted joyfully in unison.

"Happy Halloween guys." He noticed Gregor hovering in the corner silently as the shy little rag doll usually did. "Hey, since you're here, I have something for you too."

Gregor's eyes lit up as Chuck held up the coffin case. He gasped as he scrambled over the bed to receive his present. He opened the case and nearly climaxed as he gazed upon the beauty inside.

Nestled in the red velvet lining was a black B.C. Rich Virgin with a Widow headstock and two Humbucker pickups. The neck was made of maple; the strings forged from unbreakable elvish steel and on the inlay of the thirteenth fret were two brass jack-o-lantern shaped dots. It was the most beautiful guitar Gregor had ever laid eyes on. Its body shined like a beacon and it curved like a beautiful women. It almost made up for his nightmarish Halloween.

"I figured it was time you played an electric one" Chuck said, pleased with himself for making the child so happy. "It's nothing fancy, but I started out with a Virgin and it's never let me down."

"This is soooo fucking **awesome**..." Gregor looked up at him, anxious. "Can I try her out?"

"Sure, hook it up to Ed's amp. Have you practiced what I've told you to?"

"Yeah!" Gregor raced over and hooked up his Rich. Excited, the trio scurried over to the bed, ready to listen and head bang.

Chuck plugged in his own red B.C. Rich Bich, and the guitarists took their positions. They started out with 'Smoke on the Water'. Satisfied with the warm up, Chuck began to play 'YYZ'. To his pleasant surprise, Gregor cut in, playing the quicker riffs and even the solos.

"Nice" He commended him. "Very nice for a beginner."

Gregor mistook Chuck's compliment for a friendly challenge and began to play faster, never missing a note.

Chuck caught up with him in seconds. The trio cheered the armatures on, waving metal salutes in the air, as their practice became a dueling guitar session. They became hyper and started to mosh. Caliber broke away from the commotion and whipped out his drumsticks. He used Edgar's bed frame and what ever other furniture at his disposal for a drum set.

Chuck struck the final chord, allowing the electric tone to echo off the amp. "You're starting to really kick ass, Greg."

Gregor looked to his feet embarrassed. "You're still better."

"Only because I've been playing since I was four."

"How come you never joined a band, Santa?" Alia asked, resting her chin on her palms.

Chuck shrugged. "I don't know; I never had anyone to form a band with. I mean, if Paul got off his lazy ass and pick up his bass every once in a while, but..." He trailed off. "Metal's kind of taboo where I'm from. Besides, I don't have the talent."

"But you fucking rock!" Halberd argued.

"You thrash like maniac," Alia added.

"And your solos kick ass."

"Yeah, well...I can only play songs other musicians have played before me. I've never been able to write my own songs. Not good ones anyways."

"I want to write songs," Gregor stated firmly. "When I get really good anyways."

Alia stood up, head held high. "I want to play guitar too! Can you teach me too Santa? Can I have a Warlock or a Beast for Christmas?"

"Um-"

"Aw, everyone wants to play guitar" Halberd sneered at her. "I want to play bass and I'll rock ten times harder then you ever could on your pussy Warlock!"

"Hey!" Caliber groaned. "Well, screw both of you! I'm way ahead of you on drums" He gave them a cocky grin as he twirled his drumsticks.

Gregor looked inspired. "No guys, we shouldn't try and out rock each other! _We_ should form a band!"

The trio paused, contemplating. "Yeah!" They agreed in unison.

Chuck laughed. "If you guys are serious, you will have instruments by next Christmas, okay? But you had better practice."

"Yaaay!"

Dusk and Wrath had left the kitchen to mingle in the other room, leaving Edgar by his lonesome. He sat at the table, sipping a bottle of Jack Daniel. He noticed a pale green hand set palm down in front of them. He looked up to find a pair of yellow eyes staring back at him. "Don't worry, you won't turn to stone."

Edgar paused to regain his composure. "Sorry, I was zoning out. Care to sit?"

She took a seat and Edgar offered her something to drink. She accepted, so he poured her some wine. He downed the rest of his Jack before even attempting to carry on a conversation with her.

"Edgar" He stated his name before offering her his hand.

"Melissa" She replied, accepting his hand and a small kiss on hers.

"So, do you live in town?"

"No, my relatives invited me here to scare with at the ceremonies." Melissa twirled her drink around in the glass before taking a dainty sip. "I had hoped to see you in action tonight in the real world, but I only caught the finale. You put on a good show."

"Thank you." Edgar was beginning to lose himself in Melissa's stare. He could hear her snake hairs hissing gently at him as they coiled in and out of each other. Dozens of beady red eyes glared intensely into him while black, forked tongues poked out at him. It was hypnotizing. "Between you and me, I really did hit my head when I dived into the fountain. I do, like, every year; I'm just getting good at making it look like I do it on purpose."

She giggled, forming a smile with her glossy black lips. "You didn't strike me as someone who's clumsy."

Edgar tipped his hat, grinning. "I make it work for me." He paused to look her over. He liked her smooth, seductive smile that showed the very tips of her fangs. It drew attention to her long, slender neck that lead his eyes further down to you know where. He snapped himself out of it before he was caught gawking. "It's crowded in here. Would you like to sit somewhere less hectic?"

Melissa shrugged. "Sure. Are you sure there is a room in this place that's less hectic?"

"We'll see." Edgar took her by the hand and led her out of the kitchen. The dining hall was just as packed and so was just about every other room on the first floor. Frustrated, Edgar settled for the pantry. He opened the door, motioning for her to enter.

"Sorry about this, but I just can't handle a crowd right now. Stupid me for throwing the party I suppose."

Melissa put her arm around him. "It never hurts to get away from it all. I wanted a little privacy anyways."

"Really?" Edgar smirked, flattered. "I don't suppose you wanted to have a little fun too?"

She smirked. "As a matter of fact, I did." Melissa embraced Edgar in a hug and gave him a kiss.

"So it _is_ forked." Edgar thought as her tongue wrapped around his. He stroked her back, admiring the smooth texture of her lovely green skin. She massaged the back of his neck, running her long, black nails through his hair.

Melissa was a good kisser, a real good kisser and as much as Edgar wished, he wanted her as much she apparently wanted him, but there was something about her that turned him off. She was a beautiful creature; curvy, striking eyes, pretty face, melodic voice, elegant dresser, but she seemed... untrustworthy.

Her blood ran cold and her heartbeat was slow, almost nonexistent. There was no lively spark in her eyes or warmth in her fingertips. She had no desire to talk to him, or dance with him or even enjoy the song playing with him. She might as well have been a piece of meat. Edgar had her pinned as a social parasite the moment he spotted her. Still, the idea of a one-night stand was more appealing then feeling lonely, wasn't it...?

Suddenly Melissa's kiss tasted venomous. Disgusted with himself, Edgar pushed her away. "Stop" He ordered.

She stared at him, hurt. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I just- I can't do this. Get away from me." Edgar shoved her back and stormed out of the pantry. Guest stared at him as Melissa stomped after him, every snake on her head hissing.

She grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to face her. "JERK!" She hissed and slapped him across the face.

Edgar's guest laughed. Embarrassed, he readjusted his mandible and forced his way back into the living room. He leaned against the closet door and threw his hat on the ground. "Oh God, what was I thinking?" He asked himself aloud, holding his head in shame.

"You were thinking, 'mmm, pussy'."

Edgar looked up to find Wrath standing before him, arms crossed in front of his chest. His red eyes narrowed, glaring down at Edgar in a way that said 'shame on you'. "Go away. I really don't need a lecture right now."

Wrath blocked Edgar from walking away. "You're pathetic, you know that? I've never met anyone with such a lack of self-respect."

"Why do you have to stick your snout into my business?" Edgar demanded.

"I'm trying to look out for you. I'm a gargoyle, it's what we do."

"I don't need your help." He insisted. "Go fly up Dusk's ass, would you?"

Wrath's wings flinched with annoyance. He wasn't about to back down. "You have to admit, that stunt you pulled back there didn't solve your problem, now did it?"

"We're not all lucky enough to have Dusks of our own."

Wrath placed a claw on his shoulder. "Maybe so, but playing grab ass with any skank that walks your way isn't the answer."

Edgar looked away, ashamed. "I- I need to get out of here..."

Wrath tried to pull Edgar back, but he lost him in the mob. "You're only setting yourself up for more heartache!" He warned after him. He shook his head in frustration at the young pumpkin king.

Dusk placed a claw on his shoulder. "What just happened?"

"Nothing." He answered blankly. He decided to leave his pumpkin king alone (if he were any king at all, he would be able to take care of himself). Instead, he offered Dusk his claw. "Care to dance?"

Edgar decided to throw on his old red and black pin striped suit and sneak away from the manor altogether. He needed to get some air and think things through. He had filled his kingly obligations to the town this year. Now it was time to focus on him. He could hear someone playing a guitar riff as he climbed further up the spiral staircase.

He arrived to the floor of his bedroom (just beneath the study) and the riff could be heard clear as a bell over the music playing blaring his sound system. He approached his bedroom silently and poked his head through the doorframe. In his room, Gregor and Chuck cranked out 'King Nothing' while the trio head banged to the beat. Gregor sang the lyrics as he strummed his pick over the strings. Edgar watched his little brother, awestruck. He was so young and yet he could make that guitar sing like a siren. His expression was intense, infuriated.

_"Hot and Cold_

_Bought and sold_

_A heart as hard as gold_

_Yeah, are you satisfied?_

_Wish I might_

_Wish I may_

_You wish your life away_

_Are you pacified?_

_All the wants you waste_

_All the things you've chased_

_Then it all crashes down_

_And you break your crown_

_And you point your finger_

_But there's no one around_

_Just want one thing_

_Just to play the king_

_But the castle's crumbled_

_And you're left with just a name-"_

_"Where's your crown king nothing?" _Edgar finished the chorus.

Gregor slipped, slurring the riff. Everyone looked to the doorway where Edgar hovered. "Having fun?" He asked, shooting them a skeleton grin. The Skellington brothers exchanged hateful stares. Suddenly it occurred to Chuck why Gregor had begged him to play 'King Nothing'.

The trio gasped, but didn't scurry like before. When Uncle Ed caught you, you were caught and that was the end of it. Chuck unhooked his guitar, looking slightly embarrassed. "Sorry Ed. I found Gregor and he wanted to practice so-"

"It's okay dude" Edgar assured his Christmas town friend as he stepped into his room. He looked around; the room was in ruin. He glared at the kids. "You all know you're not supposed to be here. How did you get in?"

"We're not telling" Alia answered with a crooked grin. She and her cousins laughed.

The trio circled him. "Uncle Ed, are you okay?" Halberd asked.

"You don't look so good." Caliber added.

Edgar tipped his hat straight. "I'm fine, I just have a headache."

"No, you're drunk, admit it!" Alia laughed. The others joined in.

"Uncle Ed's dru-unk! Uncle Ed's dru-unk!" They cheered, dancing around him in a circle.

Edgar was not amused. He contorted his face into a hideous scowl and screeched at them.

The trio gasped, startled. They stood perfectly still; ready to listen.

"Party's over, guys." He announced, pointing to the door. "Take your candy and the rest of your shit and get lost."

"Awww...Okay." The trio groaned in unison. They gathered their candy and the gifts and sulked out the door.

"By Uncle Ed. By Santa." Halberd said. He placed his hokey mask over his face and left last.

Gregor followed, but Edgar pulled him back into the room. "Not you." Edgar scolded him. "You're coming with me."

"Like Hell. I'm still not talking to you."

"Will you quit being a pussy! I told you I was going to make things right and I will, but you need to pull the cork out of your ass and come with me."

Gregor sighed and set his new guitar back in hi case. "Fine...But you better not pull anymore tricks."

Edgar raised his right hand and gave him the metal salute. "Head banger's honor" He assured him.

"Where you going?" Chuck asked.

"I'm sneaking out for a while. I don't know when we'll be back."

"Okay, well, I'm heading downstairs for a beer. Later, rock on guys."

"Rock on" The Skellington brothers replied in unison.

Edgar motioned for Gregor to exit. "Shall we?"

Gregor was hesitant, but he followed Edgar out the door and down the stairs. In the living room, everyone was moshing to 'Sway'. Edgar attempted to push through the crowd, but was knocked back on his tailbone. Gregor snickered down at him.

Wrath swooped down in front of him and yanked him to his feet. "Need some help?"

"We're trying to head for the front door!" Edgar explained over the music.

"Allow us!" Dusk picked Gregor off the floor and held him over her head. She passed him to another ghoul. Wrath did the same for Edgar and soon the boys were crowd surfing across the living room. They laughed as the guests tossed them along like flour sacks. People passed shots of whisky to Edgar as they passed them along. It was hard to take shots on his back, but he managed.

Just when the front door was in sight, Edgar and Gregor were dropped to the floor. They rubbed their sore heads as they looked up. Lock, Shock and all the others encircled them, grinning.

"You bo-tards!" Edgar teased as he climbed to his feet. "You're slowing up traffic!"

"Where are you going?" Shock asked.

"Out" Edgar repeated. "I don't know when we'll be back, so Barrel, watch the door."

Barrel nodded. "I'm on it."

"Hey, how did the kids get in here?" Edgar asked before he forgot to. "Which one of you morons let them in?"

"It wasn't us." Lock assured them.

"We didn't even know they were here." Shock added.

"They must have snuck past us." Hester explained.

"We'll keep your eyes peeled for them. I told them to scram, but I doubt they-"

"COMING THROUGH!" Alia shouted over the crowd.

Everyone turned around to find the crowd had made a path, allowing the trick-or-treaters to shove through. It took all three of them to carry their bag. The trio approached their parents with smug grins on their faces. "Hi guys" Halberd greeted them.

"We're leaving, don't worry." Caliber assured them.

"Can we just hang out outside?" Halberd begged. "This no kids rule is dildos."

Edgar shrugged. "Okay, but stay away from anyone who looks real fucked up. If they're puking into a garbage can outback, leave them alone."

"Got it" The trio replied in unison.

"Have fun!" Alia said with a smirk and led the group towards the door.

Lock caught a glimpse of the black lipstick smudge on her face and started to gag. The others laughed at him. Giggling, Thicket patted his back. "Its okay, Lock, just let it go."

"Is he going to be okay?" Gregor asked.

"Yeah" Shock sneered. "He's just being a freaking drama queen."

"I swear by Dio, if I ever see that little freak again, I'll-"

"Chill out, dude." Edgar sneered. "Hate to be rude, but I best be off. Rock on guys."

"Rock on Ed!"

Edgar pulled Gregor out the door by his wrist. Gregor looked up at his brother and studied his face. He looked sad. "You okay?"

Edgar removed his hat and fidgeted with the brim. "Yeah, I'm fine...Come on. I know something that even you can scare..."

The Skellington boys passed Trivett, who was waiting patiently on the first step.

"Dude, what are you doing out here?"

Trivett jumped, startled. He jumped to his feet the moment he recognized Edgar. "I've been waiting out here for an hour, yo! Didn't Barrel tell you I was looking for you?"

"No..."

"Fuck! Well, since you're here, I wanted to..." Trivett trailed off. He stared at Edgar's suit, confused. "Yo, why are you dressed like a pimp?"

Edgar laughed. "Dude, I'm not dressed like a pimp."

"Shit, son, you got a cane and shit. Who you hookin' up with tonight?" Trivett gave Edgar a playful punch in the arm.

Edgar slapped the back of his head. "Dude, what did I tell you about the hommie-G home fry, shit?"

"Sorry...Hey, are you going to let me in the party?"

"No. When you're eighteen, maybe."

"Aw, c'mon! That's bullshit, yo!"

"Yeah, yeah" Edgar sneered. "Dude, loiter on someone else's property. I'm heading for the graveyard." Edgar walked past him, heading for his front gate.

"Can I come?"

Edgar leaned against the iron bars and sighed. He looked to Gregor and studied his expression. He shrugged in response.

Edgar took that as an 'I don't care', so he turned to Trivett and said, "Yeah...Come on..."

Trivett smiled and ran after him.

Edgar searched out an open tomb towards the border of the woods. Jack and Sally happened to be close by. Sally spotted the boys ran to them, waving. "There you are!" She cried and gave Gregor a bear hug.

"Mo-om!" Gregor groaned as he struggled free.

"Where have you been? You're father and I have been looking all over for you."

Jack caught up with them. "Hello fellows." He greeted Edgar and the others. "Gregor, are you ready to go home?"

"Not quite" Edgar answered. "I'm taking the guys to the real world for one last round."

Jack frowned at him. "You know you're not supposed to..." He gave Edgar a hard, stern look. "You're drunk aren't you?"

"No I'm not!" He lied. "Come on dad, nobody needs to know..."

Jack sighed. "Alright, carry on."

Gregor and Trivett cheered a quick 'YES!" and raced through the open tomb. Edgar followed, but Jack held him back.

"Bring Gregor back by dawn, alright?"

"Sure, no problem."

"And look out for Trivett too. He's had a rough night."

"Yup, will do-"

Jack yanked him back once again. "You need be a little more supportive of him. That boy looks up to you."

Edgar frowned, feeling guilty. "I know I promised him some lessons, but I just haven't had opportunity. It's always crunch time in October and quite frankly, Trivett drives me insane-"

"I know, I know, believe me I know." Jack shook his head. "Don't worry about that, I have the lessons covered. I'm just saying... if he wants to talk to you, listen. You're probably the only person he will listen to."

Edgar nodded. "I'll be back in the morning. Later, dad. Happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween." Jack took his hand off his shoulder and Edgar disappeared through the tomb.

"What the fuck is this?" Trivett shouted from a hilltop, just outside the cemetery.

Gregor looked around. "I think it's a farm."

"Aw, snap! What's Ed doin' to us?"

Gregor sighed. "I don't know..."

Edgar caught up them. He paused to catch his breath. "Hey, sorry about that." He put his arms around their shoulders. "Told you. When dad gets some, we can get away with anything."

"Ed, what the fuck? They're goats" Trivett sneered.

"Pigmy goats" Edgar corrected him. "Watch..." Edgar charged down the hill as fast as he could. As soon as he reached the bottom, he let out a blood-curdling scream that echoed throughout the field. A flock of goats a mile in diameter all bleated in terror. Their legs froze out from underneath them and they fell to the grass, paralyzed.

He turned to the others, laughing. "See?"

Gregor laughed hysterically. Trivett shook his head, embarrassed for Edgar, and decided to watch from the wooden gate.

When Gregor finally caught his breath (and the goats got back on their feet) he gave it a try. He jumped out at a small group of them, grazing, and shouted '**BOO!**' The goats fell over, once again.

Edgar took a seat on the grass by Trivett, allowing Gregor to scare the goats alone. He sighed as he rested his aching spine against the post. "I knew he'd enjoy this. You should try it, it's freaking awesome."

Trivett shook his head. "Na, scaring goats is ghetto." He declined.

"Aw, you suck. Man, I'm tired..." He said, yawning. "As soon as I get home, I'm passing out."

Trivett nodded, although he wasn't really paying attention. "Hey, Ed, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

Trivett paused to stare at his lap for a moment. "Why do always help me out?"

Edgar cocked his head, confused. "What do you mean? You come to me with problems and I try to give you solutions."

"I know...and I appreciate it, but why do you do it? Is it because I'm your friend or is it just your job and you feel sorry for me?"

"Well...Of course it's my job, I mean, a king is meant to serve his people, not the other way around. Dad always told me that...What's this about?"

Trivett brushed his fingers over his scalp. "I realized something tonight, when Jack served me in the graveyard. I don't have one Goddamn friend in the world besides you. I thought I did, but I was just a clown to them. I thought, you know, the other skeletons would be my broddas- my peeps, but..." The young skeleton shook his head. "You've been there for me ever since I died. _You_ found me a place to stay, _you_ found me work, and _you_ keep me out of trouble. No ones ever done that for me, even when I was still alive. You're my friend Ed...And I wanted to know what you considered me."

Edgar stood, placed a boney hand on his shoulder, and looked Trivett in the eye sockets. "You're my friend, Trivett. Hell, you're practically my Siamese twin, you're always up my ass!" Edgar laughed.

Trivett did not. He looked away, hurt. "Sorry"

"Don't be sorry. Aw, come on, I'm just screwing with you. You're cool with me. If you weren't cool with me, I wouldn't screw with you."

Trivett chuckled. "No, I guess not."

Edgar sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I wish Gregor would figure that out."

Trivett hopped down from the fence. He let out a deep yawn as he stretched. "No offense Ed, but it smells like shit out here. I'm going home to crash."

"Okay, take care, man."

The skeletons knocked their fist together. "Peace, Ed."

"Rock on."

Edgar watched Trivett until he disappeared down the road. He looked to the field. Gregor ran over to him, dizzy and short of breath. "Ed! Did you see me? I scared the shit out of those goats!" He fell to ground, landing on his back.

Edgar rested his head on the grass as well. "I told you I'd set things right."

"Thanks." Gregor frowned. "Ed...About before-"

He gave his brother a dismissive hand gesture. "Forget it. I'm proud of the way you lashed out at me. You looked me straight in the eye and said 'fuck you'. If you can say that to me, you can say that to the world and that is what being metal is all about."

Gregor nodded, soaking in the wisdom. "I really do suck at scaring, but maybe I wasn't meant to be scary, not the way you are anyways. When I'm in the real world, creeping up on a mortal, I feel like a-a fucking mouse, but when I play the guitar, I feel like a beast!"

"I was listening to you play Metallica and I am truly humbled." Edgar admitted. "Promise me you'll never put that guitar down for any reason."

Gregor nodded. "The guys and I were talking earlier while I was practicing...We want to form a band. Hal' and AP need practice, but Cal's getting good on drums and if I work real hard, maybe we can pull it off someday."

"That would be totally fucking awesome."

"And when we do, I want you to be our lead singer."

"Me? Dude, no way, I couldn't-"

"Dude, I've listened to you sing and I know what kind of sick shit you can do with your voice. You want to rock, Edgar, you dreamed of it since you were a lumpling. You** have** to sing for us, I won't settle for anyone else."

Edgar paused to consider. Finally, he offered his hand to shake. "When you and the guys form your band, I'll sing for you." He promised.

The boys looked to the sky and watched the moon sink below the horizon. "Gregor...Do you ever think I'll find the right girl and actually get to be with her?"

Gregor shrugged. "I'm sure you will. I mean, you have an entire afterlife to find Mrs. Right."

"I suppose.. Maybe I'm just trying too hard. The one for me will come along eventually. I get discouraged though, you know. Every time I think I've found the one, something happens to spoil everything. I totally blew my chance with Alexa, bro. I blew it all to hell and the graves won't lead back to Massachusetts again for a while and by then, she may be long gone. I may never see her again."

"You might though, you never know..."

The comforting thought put a small smile on Edgar's face. He sighed as the stars began to fade. "Man, what a bummer...Halloweens completely over with."

"Tell me about it. We spend the whole year, busting our humps for the big night and it's over with in a flash."

"Yeah, it sucks...I'm sorry about the shitty scaring lessons."

"I'm over it." Gregor replied with a yawn. "Happy Halloween, Edgar."

"Happy Halloween." The sun was beginning to rise. The shadows of the goats elongated and the sky became pink. Edgar looked over to find Gregor was fast asleep. He slowly climbed to his feet and threw Gregor over his back. He walked slowly to the graveyard so not to wake him. He staggered a bit due to the alcohol in his system, but Gregor was too tired to notice. "Come on, lets get you back to dad's...You think they'd let me pass out on their couch?"

The end...sort of...

_"Maybe I'll see you again, baby_

_And maybe I won't_

_Maybe you bought your ticket_

_Gone back to Detroit_

_Airplanes make strangers of us all_

_Gives us distance_

_Much too easily_

_Jim says some destinies _

_Should not be delivered_

_But you and I see now, baby_

_That still they are_

_'Cause the dice roll_

_So indifferently _

_Winning, it makes losers of us all_

_Well, I'll wrap myself in cities I travel_

_I'll wrap myself in dreams_

_I'll wrap myself in solitude_

_But I wish I could wrap myself_

_In Thee_

_Tonight it's hot, without you_

_Tomorrow'll be cold_

_Winter will come along_

_Driven by snow_

_Love, it makes strangers of us all_

_When we part_

_Oh so thoughtlessly_

_Well, I'll wrap myself in cities I travel_

_I'll wrap myself in dreams_

_I'll wrap myself in solitude_

_But I wish I could wrap myself_

_In Thee_

_Once, we breathed the breath_

_Of sweet surrender_

_Pure, pre Arab air filled our atmosphere_

_But pride, it makes stars of us all_

_Until we fall_

_For everyone to see_

_Well, I'll wrap myself in cities I travel_

_I'll wrap myself in dreams_

_I'll wrap myself in strangers arms_

_But I wish I could wrap myself_

_In thee_

_Well, I'll wrap myself in cities I travel_

_I'll wrap myself in dreams_

_I'll wrap myself in solitude_

_But I wish I could wrap myself_

_In Thee..."_

That was 'In Thee' by none other then Blue Oyster Cult. This was partly a romance fic, so I figured a good power ballad was in order. This is the end folks. I hope to finish two more fics by the end of the summer and then I'll retire from fan fiction for good. I'll be starting college in the fall and I just won't have the time to write (and I hope to pursue a career in comic book illustration soon).

Thanks goes to Dusk-Kitsune88, owner of the character Dusk and her entire background story. Dusk is such an awesome character, but you really have to read Dusk-Kitsune88's fics and check out her artwork to fully appreciate her. Thanks for letting me use her, you rock! Thanks to BarrelsNo.1fan, xXxlockxXxforxXxshock and anyone else who read and/or reviewed. A special thanks goes to Edgar Hoak Skellington's biggest fan, Eh-Lex-Uh, creator of the character Alexa. This fic is dedicated to you and anyone who has fallen on their face but got right back up anyways, chased after crazy childhood dreams or have ever felt all squishy inside. Thanks for letting me use your character and for being a loyal fan.

Unlike my other fics, this one will have no epilogue, but this chapter sums everything up I think, so I don't feel one's necessary. As always, live fast, rock hard and bang your fucking head! Later, rock on!


End file.
